The Finale
by Nejibana57
Summary: Summary: The Finale is alternative version of the current Bleach Manga-The Final Arc-1000 yr Blood War; starts after Rukia's fight with As Nodt and goes from there. Can Byakuya save Yoruichi? Can Ichigo save Uryu from Ywach? Angst/War/Romance [Byakuya K., Y. Shihion, R. Kuchiki, and Ichigo K.]
1. Chapter 1

**The Finale**

Chapter 1: Reflections of a War

**Summary**: This story is centered on the Final Arc Manga. *Please, if you have not read the Manga, please know there are spoilers lurking in the story*. The story is being told from how I would like to see things work out. Some things have happened and some are my own fictional tales. **Note:** Yoruichi and Ichigo will not appear until later in the story. Angst/War/Romance [Byakuya K., Yoruichi S.] [Ichigo K, Rukia K.]

_**The Wandenreich**_

The place was unrecognizable to the noble captain of the 6th division. In fact, it was no longer the Seireitei but was replaced with the Wandenreich. The Wandenreich was nothing more than bland white structures bound to each other. Rubble was everywhere and made walking impassable in some areas. The noble captain wondered how things could have changed so quickly and how things could have gotten to be like this.

Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th division; along with his sister Rukia Kuchiki walked along the pile of rubbish, passing deceased bodies of Shinigamis. It was a horrific scene as bodies were strewed everywhere; some with decapitated body parts and others with gaping wounds. Even when enemies ventured into the Seireitei, the aftermath was never this horrible. So many lives had been taken, Lt. Kira Izuzu, Vice-captain Chijiro Sasakibe, and the Captain Commander, General Genryusai Shigikuni Yamamoto. Byakuya mused to himself, _that he would have also died at the hands of the enemy, if it had not been for the Royal Guards intervention_. These Quincies had no sense of honor; they had no sense of guilt, remorse, or shame. Byakuya still held sadness that he wasn't able to protect Society; however, he vowed never to be in that position again where he couldn't protect the Soul Society, his squad, and mostly his pride. Byakuya had learned a valuable lesson in all of this; the fact that he had to humble himself to ask the very person he thought he would never have to ask to save the Soul Society-Ichigo Kurosaki. He also learned that he would not fear death; he had known what fear was.

Rukia told Byakuya that Kensei and Rose were being treated by Isane in some empty building. It was sad to know that the Soul Society had no place to treat the wounded. Byakuya and Rukia continued scouting the area when Byakuya turned his head towards a noise that was coming from the direction where Isane was at. "No", that couldn't be that crazed captain of the 11th division," Byakuya thought to himself. He was about to go investigate, but something else grabbed his attention. He looked further ahead a bit and noticed something white on the ground that the wind was blowing back and forth. He tried to sense if it was a person; and it was, but their spiritual pressure was barely noticeable. He motioned for Rukia to follow him and caught the glimpse of Toshiro and Rangiku. As he arrived to where their motionless bodies were, he notice a man about 6 3' standing to the left side of Toshiro with his arms crossed. Byakuya didn't know the man, but he looked vaguely familiar. Rukia on the other hand, knew exactly who it was.

"Who might you be?" Byakuya asked, cutting his eyes towards the Soul Reaper.

"I'm sure Rukia knows who I am." The Soul Reaper replied as his eyes meet with Rukia's.

"Byakuya this is Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki." Rukia nervously replied. She couldn't believe that Ichigo's father was in Soul Society. There were a lot of questions going through her mind right now. Since when was he a Soul Reaper; even though it would make sense and explain how Ichigo was able to break free of her Kido spell when she first met him. How did he even manage to get in to Soul Society? Wasn't this the Wandenreich now?

"I see. I didn't know Ichigo's father was a Soul Reaper; how did that happen?" Byakuya questioned, as his eyes met with Isshin's. "I also see that you have a tethered white haori hanging off your shoulder, were you perhaps a captain of the Gotei 13?"

"It's a very long story and I don't have time to tell it right now; and I really shouldn't be here. I only came here because Urahara asked me to help take care of the injured; so if you will excuse me, I need to get these two to where I can treat them properly." Isshin said as he bent down and grabbed both Toshiro and Rangiku; while turning to face Byakuya.

"I do believe that you are from the Shiba Clan, am I correct in my assessment?" Byakuya asked. "You're the former captain of the 10th division, Isshin Shiba."

Rukia mimicked her brother's words as she stood there in awe. How did she miss all the clues of Ichigo being a Shiba? She had so many questions, questions that she felt needed answered now, but she knew she would have to wait on the answers.

"Like I said, I need to leave, excuse me." Isshin said as he started to flash-step off, but Byakuya stopped him.

"I have no interest why a former captain of the Gotei 13 is parading around here; however, if you think that you can help with the injured, then I would appreciate your help." Byakuya said.

Urahara surely was going to owe him one; as Isshin had no intentions of being weighed down with the responsibility of the injured. However, he just couldn't turn his back on those who needed help, either. "Alright, what is that you need me to do?" Isshin cautiously asked.

"How did you get here? As it was told to me, the Seireitei and the Wandenreich switched; so there shouldn't be any way to get from here to the world of the living."

"You are correct, there isn't. I came through HM with Urahara's help; and I must be getting back so he can open the portal to get back to the world of the living."

"Well, how did you get from HM to here?" Byakuya asked as he held his hand up to his chin.

"I came through the 12th division, and it is there where Urahara opens a portal to HM; and from HM, I use a Garganta to get back to the world of the living. I suggest we get a move on; being in one spot will get us noticed. I say we all head to the 12th division and we can make plans from there."

_**12**__**th**__** Division**_

The 12th division personnel were running around trying to keep tabs on what was going on. Captain Kurotsuchi was yelling orders while Lt. Kurotsuchi followed him around religiously. Urahara was over at the computer monitor watching the events unfold in what is now called the Wandenreich; when he sensed the presence of various spiritual pressures.

"Aw, what do we have here? Hello Captain Kuchiki and Lt. Kuchiki. I am surprised to see you two here." Urahara said as he glared over at Isshin.

"Sorry, I was trying to get these two here (Toshiro and Rangiku) when they suddenly appeared." Isshin said apologetically.

"Oh, I see. Well tell me Captain Kuchiki, what can I do for you today?" Urahara asked as he turned his attention back to the computer screen.

"Since Isshin Shiba came to get Captain Toshiro and his Lt.; I thought it would be a great idea if he would handle the other wounded personnel as well. I mean we don't have the equipment or the means to treat the wounded."

Cough, cough. Urahara was surprised that Byakuya figured out that Isshin was a Shiba. "I could help you with your medical situation captain; however, under one condition."

"What condition is that?"

"That you don't mention that Isshin Shiba was here." Urahara matter-of-factly stated.

"How can I do that when the personnel would be in the world of the living? How would I explain to the Captain Commander where they are?" Byakuya questioned.

"Just tell him, that I made the arrangements for the personnel to be treated. That should take care of any questions that he may have, at this time. I'll handle things in here; and we can then transport the wounded from here to HM and from HM to the world of the living."

"I sense someone is fighting where Isane was at. If I see any wounded personnel, I'll have Isane and Rukia sent here. I must be off." Byakuya said leaving Urahara starring at Isshin.

"That was a close call." Urahara said as he turned to face Isshin.

"I do apologize; I didn't expect to see them." Isshin replied.

"You know, eventually, you will need to come clean about this. I don't expect for this to go well if you prolong this any further."

"Yeah, I know. But you know I have my daughters to think about; they are not like Ichigo."

"Well, at least not one of your daughters is like Ichigo."

"You mean Karin. I guess that is true but you know what I meant. I better get on my way; all I need now is for the Captain Commander to appear." Isshin said as he once again grabbed Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Speaking of the Captain Commander." Urahara said as both Isshin and Urahara turned around and stared in the face of Shunsui.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Finale**

Chapter 2: Broken Souls

**A/N: As the story progresses, there will be less spoilers; as I get to where I want to be at in the story. As always, I do not own Bleach or its characters. Please review; and thank you for reading my story.**

_**12**__**th**__** Division**_

"Captain Commander." Urahara nervously spoke.

"What's going on here?"

"We're trying to come up with a solution to have the injured treated."

"I see; and who might you be?" The Captain Commander asked, as he turned and faced Isshin.

"Kurosaki, Isshin."

"Oh." The Captain Commander said as he rubbed his chin while eying the ceiling. "Come now, you must know that I never forget a face. Hold on, you said Kurosaki, are you Ichigo Kurosaki's father? I mean, how can this be, as I know you by Shiba Isshin?" Shunsui said with a confused look on face.

"Well, didn't you send someone to my house with soul passes to visit my son?"

"Yes, but your son isn't here."

"I'm aware of that. I noticed these two on the ground badly injured and I thought it would be better if they received treatment back in the world of the living. I see that you have no facilities here anymore to treat them. Urahara suggested that I handle the injured as well." Isshin responded; knowing that he was only telling the half –truth as why he picked up Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Not a bad idea, I suppose. However, that doesn't explain why Isshin Shiba is before me now."

"Captain Commander, I am pretty sure that you know my son is a Shiba, since it was the Royal Guards who sent him back home from the Royal Realm. I am also pretty sure that if the RG's know, Central 46 knows as well."

"Ha, still can't pull nothing over on you, I see. Well there's nothing much that can be done about that at the moment, but we will need to know the exact reason why you abandoned your post and go from there. Now I do realize that you have two other children besides Ichigo, as well as your assistance with the Aizen situation. Normally, your sentence would be death; however, we already have some idea as to what happened. However, we would like to hear your side of the story to be sure."

"There's not much to tell, but it's relevant anyhow. I was attacked by the Black Hollow as my first report had mentioned, but what I left out was that I was saved by a woman. I would have died if it had not been for her. I really wanted to see her again so I snuck out to the world of the living; however, when I arrived there she suffered from a hole in her chest. She would have gone through what we know as Hollowfication; and would have died due to Soul Suicide. She needed an opposing power to fight Soul Suicide. As you know the opposite to humans are Hollows and the opposite of Shinigami are Quincies. There was only one course to save her; to use a special shell created by Urahara that would take away my Shinigami powers, but it would also tie me with a reishi string to her soul and to the Hollow. I would be forever bound to the string as long as she was alive, to protect her. Masaki Kurosaki was a Quincy and I married her because I loved her and wanted to protect her. It was through her protection of me that I was still alive. The honorable thing to do was to save her life."

"Uhm, a Quincy, I see. So you had no means to return to Soul Society; seeing that you are here now I suppose something happened to your wife.

"My wife died several years ago, she was killed by Grand Fisher. However, she could have lived if it hadn't been for Ywach's Ashwaelan. My powers returned during the Aizen incident. However, as you know I have two daughters that I can't just up and leave."

"Of course; well see what you can do to assist the wounded. I do need to know what your plan is regarding the wounded."

Urahara was glad that everything was out in the opened concerning Isshin. Urahara walked over to show the Captain Commander a Seikimon that would be opened to Hueco Mundo. "We will use a Seikimon to Hueco Mundo and then open up a Garganta to the world of the living. It seems from what Captain Kuchiki said there's trouble where Isane is treating Kensei and Rose. Captain Kuchiki and Lt. Kuchiki both went to check it out; it also seems as Yachiro and Kenpachi is there as well."

"You said Kenpachi was there?" The Captain Commander asked with a sullen look on his face. If Kenpachi was there, that could only mean one thing, that Captain Unohana was no longer alive. "I see no need to answer. I will take my leave; as you were." The Captain Commander said as he exited the building.

"I wonder what that was all about." Urahara said as he pulled his hat down a little over his face.

"My, my, my. It seems as if you are clueless to what's going on. Well, she sure was a pest to me, maybe I should go collect her body and do some experiments. I would be interested in knowing about Retsu Unohana." Mayauri said with his back turn to Urahara.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say." Urahara replied. "Isshin, you might want to leave those two here and check out what's going on where Isane's at. Perhaps we can bring Kensei and Rose back here without getting in the way."

_**A Desolate Building**_

Isshin managed to find the building where he heard the sounds of voices. He saw Kenpachi fighting with what seemed like to be a kid. "Even children are made to fight in this war." Isshin thought to himself. Byakuya and Rukia were standing off to the side talking to Isane as she was trying to help Yachiro. Isshin walked over to where they were at. "What's wrong with her?" Isshin asked as he looked down at Yachiro, trying to discern if she were injured.

"I think, she thinks she have broken limbs; as she has not moved from that spot." Isane sadly said. Isshin bent down to examine Yachiro's arms and legs. He couldn't find any places where blood was seeping from and her bones appeared to be intact.

"There are no broken bones, but somehow it seems as though she thinks her limbs are broken. Perhaps you can try to make her understand that she can use her limbs." Isshin said as he arose up from the Lt. "While you are doing that, I am going to take Kensei and Rose with me to the world of the living for treatment."

"Excuse me sir, I have no idea who you are and why you would be taking them to the world of the living." Isane said. "And besides, I think that Kensei and Rose are dead; at least they were when I checked their vital signs.

"That's because that Quincy kid said they were dead." Yachiro spoke up as she was attempting to stand up.

"My name is Isshin Shiba and I have already spoken to the Captain Commander about this. Oh, so he has some type of power to make one believe something is true, if the other person believes it to be true."

"Well, I went over to check them after he said that and they were dead." Isane said as she walked over to assist Yachiro.

"Well I am going to take them anyway and I will send word by Kisuke to let you know how they are. If they have died, I will let you know something immediately." Isshin said as he walked over and picked up the two captains; and sped away.

Yachiro was able to stand without any problem, but still feeling uneasy. Isane and Yachiro moved over to where Byakuya and Rukia were standing. "So have you found any other members along the way?"

"We saw Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku, but Isshin took them as well. So far, that is all for the moment. I am sure there are others out there that need assistance." Rukia said, as she turned around and saw how sad Isane was looking. Rukia approached Isane and put her hand on Isane's shoulder. "It's going to be alright Isane; I know Captain Unohana wouldn't want you to walk around looking sad for her."

"I know and I'll be okay." Isane said as she looked out over to where Kenpachi was fighting.

Kenpachi looked up from his fight with the Quincy kid and noticed that Byakuya was standing there. "Well, if it isn't the noble Captain of the 6th division, so glad that you can join us."

"I see foolishness knows no bounds with you, Kenpachi." Byakuya said as his eyes ritually closed. "Perhaps, you should focus on your fight rather than argue with me."

"Aw, after all this time, this is how you treat me? Very well Captain, but don't forget our match." Kenpachi said as he continued battling the kid. At that time a loud explosion was heard.

"Renji!" Rukia said as she went to the entrance to get a better view.

"We better go check it out." Byakuya said as they both flash-stepped to where the explosion was at.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Finale**

Chapter 3: Fights are Made to be Won

**Disclaimer**: As always, I do not own any of the Bleach characters; all rights are to Tite Kubo.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading my story. I was going to delete this because I was not feeling it; however, thanks to one reader, I was motivated to continue the story-at this I say thank you. Please read and review, your comments are like treasure.

_**Renji and Na-Na-Na Fight **_

It was difficult in distinguishing the spiritual pressures of the Gotei 13; it almost seemed as though everyone was nonexistent. If it wasn't for the sounds of battle, Byakuya and Rukia might not have stumbled upon Renji and his opponent. Landing near the fight, Rukia's mind was focused on her not seeing Ichigo since they had left the Royal Palace.

"Keep your focus." Byakuya reminded Rukia.

"Yes, ni-sama," Rukia replied with a tinge of embarrassment on her lips. She continued to watch the fight when she noticed something was hurling towards the Seireitei.

"Brother, what is that?"

"What…stay back Rukia; it looks like a meteorite heading toward the Seireitei." Byakuya said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Bankai…Senbonzakura…Kagyeoshi. " Though he tried to hurl the blades in the direction of the meteor, it had no effect.

Byakuya wasn't the only one concerned about the meteor heading towards the Seireitei; as the Quincies were concerned as well.

_**Elsewhere in the Seireitei and Wandenreich **_

"What the hell is that crazy Gremmy doing now?" Bazz-B asked as his eyes were peeled to the sky.

"I told you that Gremmy of a monster should have stayed locked up. Now he is going to kill us all." Askin said as he stood on top of a heap of broken boulders.

_**Gremmy and Kenpachi Fight**_

"Soon you and everyone else will be destroyed by the meteorite and there's nothing you can do about it." Gremmy bragged.

"Well, you sure sound sure of yourself, why don't we test your theory about this. This is way more fun…Nozarashi…swallow." Kenpachi said as he pointed his zanpakuto towards the hurling meteor.

The meteor started to break up into chunks, that was still making its way to the Seireitei causing a considerable amount of damage and killing some Quincies and Soul Reapers alike. Kenpachi turned around and return his focused back on Gremmy.

"Well, I see that I am still standing, what else you got for me, kid?" Kenpachi taunted as he managed to slash Gremmy again.

Gremmy wasn't too happy about the outcome; and he was starting to get that frustrated-crazed look that all Quincies seemed to have when they are about to be defeated.

"Well, you might have managed to do away with one meteorite but you won't be able to take on two meteorites." Gremmy said as him and his other self, managed to conjure up two meteorites.

Kenpachi wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it himself; however, he rationalized that he handle one with no else and taking care of two should be no problem, especially since he hadn't taken off his eye patch. Little did Gremmy know that he would never get the chance to deliver on his threat-because Kenpachi was the least of his problems.

_**Silbern**_

Haschwalth entered where Yhwach was sitting on his throne; as Yhwach was overlooking the Wandenreich and appearing to be displeased about something. Haschwalth knelt down before Ywach, "You summoned me, your Majesty?" Haschwalth spoke in an even tone.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. I want you to go where Gremmy is fighting Kenpachi and take care of him. I should have never let him out of his cage; though, he was the most compatible one for dealing with Kenpachi. However, the insolent fool has no regards for my orders as I told him not to destroy the Wandenreich. If he killed everyone, who would I have to rule; therefore leaving me not being able to exact my revenge on the Soul Society from 1000 years ago. You are to deal with him accordingly. You may leave." Ywach said without blinking an eye. Haschwalth arose and was leaving to carry out Ywach's orders when Yhwach suddenly spoke again. "How are our two guests doing?"

Haschwalth turned around to respond to his Majesty's question, "They are both the same as I left them before-in chains. Is there something you need for me to do?"

"When you get back from your first order, I want you to reeducate one of them. Let's start with Yoruichi Shihion-reeducate her first. She will be my pawn in this upcoming battle."

"As you wish; your Majesty." With that Haschwalth left to carry out his Majesty's orders.

_**Gremmy and Kenpachi's Fight**_

Kenpachi was starting to grow impatient with Gremmy's tactics. "If you're going to launch those stupid meteors go ahead and do it, what's wrong-you're scared or are you having second thoughts?"

Gremmy looked more crazed as he conjured up the two meteors. "No worry Kenpachi Zaraki; as you see I have no problem of carrying out my threats. Now, you will not be able to take on two meteors at once and it will be your demise."

"I don't think so if that's all you got; I say bring it on!" Kenpachi said laughing as the adrenaline flowed through his veins causing a burst of excitement to overpower him. As Kenpachi looked up at the sky and noticed the two meteors hurling towards him, he sensed another figure approaching.

"Haschwalth, what are you doing here? I am capable of taking down Kenpachi; I don't need help from anyone." Gremmy said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Gremmy, do not question me or the reason as to why I am here. It is because of your stupidity that I was ordered here to eradicate the problem. In fact, I am here to balance the scales of this war. Did you not think that his Majesty would not know about your thoughtless acts? I have come to correct that." Haschwalth said as he walked around to face Gremmy.

Gremmy could do nothing but face the wrath of his supreme officer. "I have done what his Majesty ordered me to do; and that was to kill one the 5 SWP (special war potential)."

"What you have done is put the Wandenreich in peril with your thoughtless tactics. Do you realize that if you destroyed the Seireitei, you will also destroy the Wandenreich, the inability for his Majesty to rule once he returns to power, and there would be no one to rule over? Enough of this petty explanation of yours; I will balance the scales." Haschwalth explained as he grabbed his weapon and proceeded to execute Gremmy on the spot.

"What, you all just kill your subordinates just like that? I mean I could have taken both meteorites down. But to kill someone after carrying out your orders is pretty sick to me." Kenpachi said as he glared at Haschwalth.

"Well, you can say whatever you want; I will depart from here, since I have no orders concerning you." Haschwalth said as he left.

"Tsh."

_**Byakuya and Rukia**_

Byakuya and Rukia stood there in awe as they witnessed the first meteor destroyed by Kenpachi; and thought sure their lives were going to be over with by the other two meteors. Byakuya and Rukia turned around and notice that Haschwalth was standing in front of them. Byakuya grabbed the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"There's no need for that. I have no orders to kill the both of you; even though, it would make a great advantage. Actually, I have no idea as to why I stopped to talk to either one of you. However, I thought I would mention that I have one of your friends in chains; Yoruichi Shihion, I believe." Haschwalth snidely taunted.

"What have you done to her? Where is she?" Byakuya asked in a demanding tone.

"Well, let's just say that she is tied up at the moment and that I am about to reeducate her in the ways of the Quincies. I will now take my leave." And with that Haschwalth disappeared from the scene, leaving a very mad and frustrated Byakuya Kuchiki.


	4. Chapter 4

The Finale

**Chapter 4: Byakuya's Dilemma**

Byakuya was too focused on what Haschwalth had said to notice that Kenpachi had taken care of the meteorite. He had only shown concern when he heard the many voices cheering on Kenpachi for destroying the meteorite. Byakuya walked off from Rukia; he needed to be alone with his thoughts, thoughts that were disturbing his concentration.

_How could this have happened? The last time I saw her was two years ago…two years, has it really been that long ago? Perhaps I should have stayed in touch with her. Maybe I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way. I really need to move on with my life. I can't just stand here and not know what is going on; I must try to get in contact with Urahara surely he knows…_

Byakuya was interrupted from his thoughts; as he felt a slight tinge of pain radiating from his temples…Kenpachi, the ever thorn in his side.

"Tsh, what do we have here? Why are you so far away from your sister? There's enemies all around here you know." Kenpachi asked, while tapping his zanpakuto over his right shoulder.

"What's this, a thousand and one questions?" Byakuya replied back as he glared at Kenpachi.

"I see you're back to your normal noble self."

"Look you barbaric idiot, I don't have time for you to spew your nonsense everywhere. It is none of your concern as to why I am over here." Byakuya replied angrily.

"What's that you say?"

"Nothing." Byakuya replied as he watched Kenpachi starting to walk away. "Wait."

"What is it? I don't have all day."

"I need you to stay with Rukia while I search for Urahara." Byakuya answered. He really didn't want to ask Kenpachi, of all people; but Byakuya had no other choice. He would have to swallow his pride-this one time.

"Do I look like a babysitter to you?" Kenpachi shouted. _The nerve of this man asking me to babysit his sister; a lieutenant, of all things._ Kenpachi thought to himself. "Fine, go ahead."

Byakuya turned around to leave, but not before he took one last glare at Kenpachi. The man was surely a thorn in his side.

Kenpachi walked over to where Rukia stood watching the fight between Renji and Na-Na-Na.

"Guess I am here to babysit a lieutenant." Kenpachi sarcastically said.

Rukia turned around and looked at the person who spoke to her with a confused look, "Where is Captain Kuchiki?"

"Said he had to find Kisuke Urahara."

Rukia remained silent and wondered what business her brother had with Urahara. She focused back on the fight and wondered why her brother did the things that he do.

_**Research and Development**_

Byakuya arrived at what looked like the Research and Development department. He was instantly met by Captain Kurotsuchi.

"I don't remember summoning you, Captain Kuchiki." Captain Kurotsuchi snidely stated.

"It is not you I seek to speak to, but rather Kisuke Urahara." Byakuya coldly replied.

"Everyone wants to see Kisuke Urahara; and for what reason do you have for seeing him?"

"It does not concern you."

This seemed to made Captain Kurotsuchi's blood boil. "Do you not know that I am the captain of Research and Development department? Perhaps, being in the Royal Realm scattered your brain cells."

"I am fully aware of your position." Byakuya replied as he sensed another presence entering the room.

"Captain Kuchiki, I thought I heard your voice; how can I be of assistance to you?" Urahara casually said.

"I need to speak to you about Yoruichi Shihion."

"Perhaps, it will be better if we speak in private about this matter." Urahara said as he gestured Byakuya to follow him. Urahara took Byakuya to a room that had not been destroyed by the current invasion. "Would you like to have a cup of tea, Captain Kuchiki?"

"I don't think it would be appropriate to be indulging in tea at a time like this."

"Perhaps not; how can I help you then?"

"I want to know how Yoruichi got to be captured by the Quincies."

_He's always straight to point, as usual_. Urahara thought to himself as he placed his finger on his chin while raising his head at the ceiling. "After the Aizen incident Yoruichi had helped in restoring Ichigo's powers back to him. Everything was going pretty well until recently. Jinta, Tessai, Ururu, and I had all gone to restock on supplies; and we left Yoruichi alone at the shop. We didn't think there was anything to be concerned about. When we returned, she was gone-vanished. We looked everywhere for her. It was only when I was on my way to Hueco Mundo with Ichigo did I learned that she was taken by the Quincies along with Tier Haribel. Why all of a sudden the concern for Yoruichi? No disrespect, but you haven't thought about her welfare for a very long time, if any." Urahara said as he turned around and faced Byakuya.

"I have my reasons and there's no need to explain that to you."

"You plan on trying to rescue her? I would advise against that."

"Right now my responsibilities lie in protecting the Soul Society. There is nothing that I can do at the moment." Byakuya said as he started to exit the room. "However, when the time comes I will need your assistance."

"Anything I can do to help." Urahara replied as he returned back to his work.

Byakuya left and was on his way back to where Rukia was at, but not before he had a chance to ponder over Urahara's question. _Why am I all of a sudden concerned for her?_ This question seemed to eat at his very soul. _It was really simple_, he told himself. _I'm tired of being alone. I suppose this war has made me look at things in a different perspective. War changes a person; it makes a person appreciate things more. I almost lost my life because of this nonsense of an atrocity war. I cannot keep on living and taking things for granted as I once did. I've been given another opportunity at life and I won't make the same mistakes twice,_ Byakuya promised himself as he reached his destination.

Rukia noticed that Byakuya had returned, but decided not to ask the proverbial question of why he went to see Urahara. She turned around and continued to watch the fight, when she noticed a familiar spiritual pressure arrived…Ichigo, she silently said his name to herself. Even though she knew it was him, his spiritual pressure seemed somewhat different. It was like a familiar one she had known long ago…but this couldn't be she thought. It almost felt like the spiritual pressures of the Shiba Clan…this can't be.

Next: The Transcendent


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Updated

**The Transcendent: Ichigo Returns**

**A/N**:

**ALL CAPS AND BOLD: ZANGETSU SPEAKING**

_Italicized: Ichigo responding to Zangetsu_

Ichigo finally touched down in what he thought was the Seireitei. He examined his surroundings and could not detect any spiritual pressure; and found that to be strange. "How can this be? Did the Royal Guards send him to the wrong place?" He questioned himself. However, Ichigo surmised that he couldn't just stand there and question things; he needed to get moving. Ichigo walked to where he had fought Ywach-nothing. He continued on, perhaps he would try to find Kukaku's place and ask her what was going on. Suddenly, he noticed a spiritual pressure from long ago. Ichigo was hesitant about turning around; afraid it would be the said person. Momentarily, his thoughts were verified when the said person called out his name.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo." The serene voice spoke.

"Aizen." Ichigo nervously said as he turned to face his previously once nemesis.

"Are you surprised to see me, Kurosaki, Ichigo?"

"I suppose. What do you want Aizen? I don't have all day."

"But time is all that you do have, Ichigo. As you can see; there's no one here. Do you find that strange, Kurosaki, Ichigo?"

"A little, you still haven't told me what you want Aizen." Ichigo answered with a twinge of frustration in his voice.

"Ah, yes it is strange, my friend. See the Seireitei has been switched. Where the Seireitei once was at; now the Wandenreich exists. Stop being so paranoid; I only want to speak to you on some matters. I see that you have become your true self." Aizen teased.

"My true self?"

"Yes, your true self, Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"I see; you mean me being part Quincy, Shinigami, Hollow, and whatever else?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Kurosaki, Ichigo; or perhaps I should call you by your clan's name-Shiba, Ichigo."

"You really like to play with people's lives, don't you Aizen?"

"I don't see it that way. I see it as a means of moving beyond the stagnation of beings; surpassing the ever so tolerable life one holds on to." Aizen said as he walked around Ichigo.

"Aizen, I want to know one thing; what was your purpose in creating Zangetsu?" Ichigo really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"As you know I was trying to create the Oken, Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Must you use my whole name?" Ichigo asked as he was somewhat annoyed by it all.

"Very well." Aizen replied calmly; looking away from Ichigo. "I was trying to find a way into the Royal Realm; so I or should I say -we created White." Aizen smirked to himself as he remembered why Tousen had named the Hollow, White. "The Hollow or White was to act as an entity to serve my purposes; however, there was one stage that needed completion- target-transformation. When your mother, a Quincy, attacked White, he exploded. First, Gin and Tousen thought it was a failure. But I knew without a doubt; it was a success, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Not again," Ichigo annoyingly said.

"Forgive me, as I was saying; I knew it was a success. However, what I wasn't expecting to happen was caused by several variables. Well, one was more confounded than the other one."

"What nonsense are you spewing?" Ichigo asked as he tried to understand Aizen's rambling.

Aizen sighed and continued on, "I'll put it in terms where you can understand. I wasn't expecting, 1) a captain from the Soul Society to interfere , 2) that captain being a Shiba, and 3) the confounding variable being a Quincy-your mother."

"I see."

"Do you really see? Of course not; you know White; or Zangetsu as he now calls himself; was made from the base of a soul from a Shinigami-along with other souls. You reside in an enrich field of spiritual reiatsu. Do you see it now, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen teased.

"Are you trying to say that I am the Oken, Aizen? And whose soul did you use as the base for Zangetsu?"

"Does it really matter whose soul I used?" Aizen answered; taking a few steps towards where Ichigo stood. "Well, if you must know the truth, I did steal the Hogyoku from Rangiku and claimed it as mine. I also used other souls as well, some you might even know; however, I don't see the relevance here at this point. Well, I can't really say that you are living Oken Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"I see. So was it your plan to use me to get into the Royal Realm?" Ichigo curiously asked. Ichigo was over annoyed with Aizen's continuance of calling him by his full name. Ichigo decided it wasn't worth the effort; as it seemed Aizen was going to do what he wanted to do anyway.

"My plan was to use that power for myself. If you remember correctly; I told you I would return and devour you." Aizen said while recalling the event of Fake Karakura Town.

"Well, it seems as though I am of no use to you; and I don't see the point of this discussion anymore."

"Come now Ichigo, surely you must know that you would have died if I hadn't intervened when Ywach was attacking you. So, I think that you are indebted to me." Aizen casually reminded Ichigo.

"What is it that you want, Aizen?"

"What I want is a way to get to the Royal Realm. I don't think that's an impossible request to fill." Aizen snidely remarked.

"Aizen, if you haven't realized it or not; I just returned from the Royal Realm and there's no reason for me to go back there."

"Kurosaki, Ichigo; surely you must know this is just a snippet of what's to come. The battle will not remain here; it will proceed to the Royal Realm." Aizen revealed, while looking over the horizon. Even for him, who knew this day would come; could not defer fate.

"You expect me, just like that, to let you waltz up to the Royal Realm without any explanation to the others?" Ichigo asked while thinking Aizen really had a nerve to ask him to do that. Even though he did owe Aizen for saving his life, he would not be put on the spot as such. "Aizen, don't you think that's asking too much of me?"

"What is your life worth, Kurosaki, Ichigo?" Aizen asked. "No, I don't think it's too much; in fact, it should be nothing to you."

"Let me ask you something, Aizen: do you actually think that I am going to provide a way for you to the Royal Realm and allow you to kill the Soul King?"

"Have you already seen that thing? He's not ruling nothing; it's just an object that balance the worlds. I have what it takes to make the world as it should be."

"I have seen the Soul King; and I don't consider him to be a thing" Ichigo said as he took a couple of steps away from Aizen. However, Ichigo pondered over Aizen's remark about the Soul King and wondered could Aizen be correct in his assessment of the Soul King. "I am not going to help you with your plans to kill the Soul King."

Aizen walked up behind Ichigo and whispered, "I could always use hypnosis on you to do my will."

**Doesn't that fool know that KS doesn't work on me?**

"_Why?"_

**Tsh, you're such an idiot. Just remember our little chat about the King and the Horse-King.**

"_Fine."_

Ichigo remained still and asked Aizen what he will do if he refused; Aizen stood there and observed Ichigo and turned his head and continued to look over the horizon.

"What do you think is going to happen if Yhwach makes himself the Soul King? Do you think everything will be peachy? The world as you know it will no longer exist, he will annihilate all the Shinigami and anyone else he deems unworthy. Hell, he already captured your Quincy friend." Aizen retorted.

"You mean, Uryu?" Ichigo surprisingly said.

"I know that you won't go up against the Soul Society but when I see my opening, I will take it; Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's hope that you are still alive to witness it." Aizen again taunted Ichigo. "I really had hoped we could have work together on this Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Dam, will you stop with the saying my full name! Sorry to get your hopes up Aizen, but I refuse to be part of your just-as-planned schemes." Ichigo said as he started to walk in the opposite direction of Aizen.

"Be careful, you never know when you might need saving again." Aizen teased, leaving Ichigo to contemplate on his words. Ichigo did contemplate the words of Aizen; thinking that he did owe him for saving his life. Perhaps, it wasn't him that needed to be saved, but perhaps Aizen would need to be saved from himself; and what a better way to repay Aizen's kindness…if that is what you called it.

Ichigo walked in the direction where he had last visited Kukakku at; however, he was starting to feel a little uneasiness. He wasn't sure what was making him more upset; whether it was the interaction with Aizen or the fact that he learned Uryu had joined the Wandenreich. The latter, seemed to be making his blood boil more. "Why would Uryu even side with them?" Ichigo asked himself; as he continued walking. "I can understand him wanting to learn more about his heritage, but these Quincies were bent on killing everyone. Furthermore, how could Uryu join them after knowing that Ywach killed his own mother?" Ichigo was losing himself in thought, when suddenly Zangetsu reminded him about Ichibei's training and not getting worked up without knowing the whole story.

Ichigo sighed and continued walking until he came upon Kukakku's residence. He was surprised she was still at the same place. Ichigo walked down the narrow path leading to the entrance of the house; when the two body guards approached him, "Oh Master Ichigo, you've returned! Come, Ms. Kukakku will be happy to see you." The bodyguards escorted Ichigo down the steps. Ichigo entered the closed doors and found Kukakku sitting on a futon smoking her pipe; with that piercing look as always.

"Glad you could stop by Ichigo, how have you been?" Kukakku asked while taking a puff from her cigar.

"Well this feels awkward; okay I suppose."

"Have a seat Ichigo, there's much to be discussed. I assume by now you know about you being a Shiba; at least that is what Uncle told me."

"Yes, it seems everyone knew but me." Ichigo annoyingly responded.

"Sorry Ichigo, it was not like I could go against your father's orders and tell you myself. I remember when I first saw you, you reminded me so much of your cousin; my brother Kaien. You've never seen him have you?"

"Afraid not."

Kukakku arose from the futon and went through another set of closed doors and returned with a picture of Kaien in her hands. Ichigo took the picture and was amazed how much they really looked alike. They could almost go for twins-minus the hair color.

Suddenly, Ganju came in rather noisily; and walked over and grabbed Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo! How have you been?"

"Ganju, is that really you! You look so different." Ichigo excitedly said as he tried to escape out of the clutches of Ganju's hold.

"Yeah it's me dandy-lion; who else it's going to be?"

"Ganju, have you all finished with your training?" Kukakku interrupted, cutting her eyes at Ichigo.

"Yes, sister." Ganju replied. Just then three other men appeared alongside Ganju.

"How…how is this possible?" Ichigo asked.

**Thank you for reading; and as always, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

The Finale

**Chapter 6: The Transcendent: Ichigo's Return: Part II **

_**The Wandenreich**_

Byakuya and Rukia departed where Renji was at. Although, the fight was interrupted with Gremmy's meteorite scare; Byakuya felt it was time to move on. "Renji should be able to handle this himself," Byakuya concluded while continuing to walk silently in front of Rukia. Rukia was in deep thought and questioning her earlier thoughts of sensing Ichigo. It had been a long time since she had last seen him, even though they were all at the Royal Realm the same time. Rukia raised her fingers to her mouth as she frantically thought about the implications of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. "Surely, this isn't so," she mused to herself. "How could I have not noticed this before?" Rukia questioned herself while almost walking into Byakuya who had come to sudden stop.

"This way Rukia." Byakuya commanded. "There seems to be a weakened spiritual pressure in  
the vicinity of where Kenpachi was fighting." Rukia acknowledged Byakuya's order, but kept  
pondering about Ichigo.

Byakuya and Rukia walked upon the scene and were in awe of the horrific surroundings that laid before their eyes. Byakuya could only look upon the scene with horror and disgust. In all his battles, he had never seen such monstrosity. Headless corpses were strewed all over the ground; and the strange thing about their heads was nowhere to be found. Other bodies appeared to have been pulverized by some humongous object.

"What could have happened here?" Byakuya asked more to himself than out loud. Rukia look at  
the scene and starting getting sick to her stomach. Byakuya suggested that she take in deep slow breaths. Byakuya noticed a giant crater while continuing to examine the area; as he walked over to the crater he could not believe what he saw and who was in it.

"Well, what do we have here? Oh how the mighty have fallen, captain of the 11th division."  
Byakuya teased. "How did that happened?"

Kenpachi could only glare at Byakuya as he was in too much pain to speak; however, that didn't  
stop his flow of thoughts. "You're having way too much fun at my expense noble captain."  
Kenpachi sighed, "What a fine time to be incapacitated."

"Oh, I see, you're too injured to talk." Byakuya taunted. "In that case, perhaps I should put you  
out of your misery."

"If only I could get up and wipe that smirk off your face." Kenpachi sighed as he continued to glare at Byakuya.

"Rukia see what you can do while I tried to find Lt. Kotetsu." Byakuya said as he scouted out the area where he last seen the Lt. Byakuya immediately thought about the whereabouts of Yachiru; as he couldn't sense her spiritual pressure anywhere. "Could this be the reason why

Kenpachi is…" Byakuya shook off the trail of the question; he didn't even want to know the implications of the answer to that question. Byakuya walked a little further and peered down at the rubble Gremmy had caused. He saw what looked to be three bodies, but they were not responsive. Byakuya went back to where Rukia was at to check on her progress before he went to investigate the bodies at the end of the pile of rubble.

"Brother, he seems to have some severe internal damage. I have tried to stabilize him the best of my ability, but I cannot do anything else for him. However, I did heal him enough so that he can speak a little. Please try not to get him aroused." Rukia stated as she arose from her position.

"Maybe I should just leave you here, captain of the 11th division."

"Brother!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kenpachi spitted out while coughing up more blood. "Tsh, what a fine mess this is." Kenpachi thought to himself.

Byakuya only glared at Kenpachi as he turned his back and walked off to investigate the bodies that he had seen. "Rukia, I shall return; make sure you keep aware of your surroundings."

"Yes brother I will."

_**Kukaku's Place**_

"Ganju, have you all finished with your training?" Kukaku interrupted, while cutting her eyes at Ichigo.

"Yes sister it's done." Ganju replied. Just then three other men appeared alongside Ganju.

"How…how is this possible?" Ichigo asked. "What are they doing here?"

"Ichigo, you know what happens when someone die from the world of the living. I found them walking around aimlessly in the Rukongai District." Kukaku replied.

"Yes, but why did you bring them here?"

"If it hasn't occurred to you, there's a war going on and we need all the help we can get." Kukaku knew that Ichigo wouldn't just settle for that, he was too much like his cousin Kaien to not know the full story. Kukaku sighed as she told Ichigo the real reason for them being there. "Well I didn't want to tell you this without Uncle being here. Ginjou is your aunt's husband."

"My aunt? I don't have an aunt; a least not on my mother's side." Ichigo responded.

"Like I said, Ginjou is your aunt's husband. Her name is Ikumi Unigiya; she is your father's sister."

Ichigo stood there with an emotionless expression on his face. He always thought that something was strange and familiar with his boss; especially when she told him to treat her like a big sister. So he wasn't overly surprised at the news that she was his aunt, but still, Ginjou being her husband-surely she could have done better than marrying him.

Kukaku thought, "This must be hard on him; not only to just find out about his heritage but also see the same man again who had once manipulated and stolen your powers." Kukaku got up and walked over to Ichigo as she motioned for Ganju and the others to leave the room. "Sit, Ichigo."

"I must be going."

"Do I need to make you sit?"

"Ugh, no…"

"Look Ichigo, I know and understand things were kept and are being kept hidden from you. And I cannot imagine how you must be feeling right now. When I first saw you, I knew you were Isshin's son; my cousin. You remind me so much of my brother Kaien. However, I couldn't come right out and tell you who I was without Uncle Isshin's permission. You are also very much like your father as well. When the Shiba's believe in something we don't stop until we see it through. You mustn't lose focus right now."

"I know all that. I'm not upset over that anymore and I am not upset over what Aizen did. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see Ginjou and the others here. Seeing Ginjou leaves a bad taste in my mouth. But I will be okay with it, like you said; I cannot afford to lose my focus. Also, everyone makes mistakes; let's hope he has learned from them."

"Well, he doesn't have his past memories Ichigo; so that won't be a factor."

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." Ichigo said as he started to head for the door.

"Wait Ichigo, you're not going anywhere without Ganju and the others." Kukaku said as she called for her brother and the others to go with Ichigo.

While Ichigo was waiting for the others to come, his soul phone rung-it was Kisuke.

"Ichigo, I need you to do me a favor."

Ichigo sighed as he responded, "Yes, what is it?"

"I need for you to retrieve Kenpachi and bring him to me; I will send you the coordinates."

"What happened to Kenpachi?"

"It's best you see for yourself when you get there." Kisuke said and hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

The Finale

**Chapter 7: The Transcendent: Ichigo Returns: Part III: Conclusion**

…..

Ichigo headed towards where Kenpachi had been fighting. Unable to fully control his speed, he clumsily flew into the clock tower. "That'll leave a bruise for sure," Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo flash-stepped over to the larger crater that held Kenpachi's battered body.

"I see that you are in a predicament, Kenpachi. Never would I have thought I'd be saying these words to you, but I am here to help you." Ichigo said smilingly.

"As if you could." Kenpachi slowly responded.

"Well, just hold on for a bit. Can you stand?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? You should worry about yourself."

Ichigo suddenly turned around and noticed that someone was clade in ice fighting the four female Sternritters. It was Rukia; and it appeared to Ichigo that she was struggling. Ichigo quickly landed by her side and slung Candance Catnip into a building; while sending the other three female Sternritters flying. The female Sternritters regrouped and wondered who Ichigo was; as one of them said he was Ichigo Kurosaki, a Special War Potential. Candance Catnip stated she didn't care and commenced attacking Ichigo.

Rukia attempted to assist Ichigo, but was immediately stopped.

"Let me take care of this."

"But Ichigo," Rukia interrupted.

"Do as he says, Rukia." Byakuya said upon his return.

"Brother."

Ichigo stood in front of the female Sternritters, when Haschwalth and Ywach appeared. "Finally, you have returned; Ichigo Kurosaki." Ywach spoke in taunting voice.

"What of it?"

"Are you ready to join the Wandenreich?"

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Ichigo replied. Without saying another word, Ichigo turned around to face the female Sternritters and killed them all.

"How dare you kill what is mine!" Ywach shouted while releasing his weapon.

"Indeed, I dared because I can." Ichigo taunted with a smirk.

"I see you've become a cold-blooded killer upon your return from the Royal Realm. I suppose you have learned from the best."

"I don't call it cold-blooded when someone else is trying to kill you."

Haschwalth stood observing the scene being played out between Ichigo and Ywach. He looked on with curiosity; as Ichigo seemed to be a total different person. "How dare he disrespect His Majesty," Haschwalth thought to himself. He wanted to go over and show Ichigo some manners, but he knew better to interrupt Ywach during a battle. However, he wasn't alone in his thinking.

"This can't be; Ichigo would never kill someone in cold blood like that" Rukia thought to herself. She managed to look at Ichigo's eyes to see if his Hollow was interfering in the fight-nothing. Rukia motion to move but Byakuya rested his hand on her shoulder causing her to stop.

"It is best to leave things as they are. Sometimes things aren't what they appear to be." Byakuya quickly looked over to the crater where Kenpachi was at, but he noticed that he wasn't there. Something strange was going on but Byakuya couldn't quite put his finger on it. He questioned himself what he saw, surely Kenpachi was there a few moments ago; how is it that he's not there now? There had been no others around to take Kenpachi." Byakuya motioned Rukia to leave and they quickly flash-stepped away from the scene.

"Seems as though your comrades have abandoned you; Ichigo Kurosaki." Ywach teased.

"I don't have comrades." Ichigo replied.

Haschwalth could no longer hold back his anger and went to attack Ichigo.

"Haschwalth, cease your attack. Clearly, you should know by now that this isn't Ichigo Kurosaki." Ywach revealed. "I must commend you on your disguise Souske Aizen; however, I never thought that you would be on the Shinigami side. Is that the reason you refused my offer?"

"Don't be so quick to judge my reactions; they bare no allegiance to either side."

"I see, then I will have to force you into coming; I'm afraid." Ywach said with a smirk on his lips. "And don't think that manipulating the time will have any effect on me this time."

"Well it's evident you know nothing of my Koyoka Suigetsu powers; as I have told you before-I will not be joining your little group." Aizen calmly responded.

Ywach responded by attacking Aizen who parried his attack. "Surely, you must know by now that you will never be able to kill me; as I am immortal." Aizen teased.

"Makes no difference if you are immortal or not, I will still bring you down." Ywach retorted.

"How can you bring me down, when it is not me who you are fighting?" Aizen stated as he put away his zanpakuto and flash-stepped away.

"Should we follow him, your Majesty." Haschwalth interceded.

"No, I will deal with Souske Aizen later, right now we must begin our main objective; let's go." Ywach said with a scowl on his face. This would be the last time that Aizen would make a fool of him. He would see to it that Aizen is captured and tortured more severely than how Tier Haribel was being tormented.

As always, thank you for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Finale

**Chapter 8: Allies**

_A/N Please note that I haven't had Ichigo killed anyone yet because I am waiting for him to use his bankai in the Manga to make sure I convey his correct techniques._

**Bold: Zangetsu speaking.**

_**12**__**th**__** Division**_

Ichigo had managed to take Kenpachi's body to the 12th division; though he thought it was strange how he was facing Kenpachi one minute and at the 12th the next.

"_**I thought I told you to keep your guard up, King! You're such a pain in my behind."**_

"_Whatever…"_

Not only was Ichigo in awe of being at the 12th division, but he knew he was also in trouble with Kukaku for ditching Ganju and the others. He would have to deal with that at a later time. Ichigo was met by Urahara at the door.

"So Ichigo, I see you finally made it. You may place Kenpachi over there; your father will retrieve him momentarily." Urahara instructed while returning to the monitor screen where he was sitting at. _Anytime now_, Urahara mused to himself; _here we go._

"Why would my father be here?"

"Come now, Ichigo Kurosaki; we both know there's no one else who can treat the wounded. Lt. Kotetsu is buried under ruble; so naturally, the he was the next choice…since he was already on the scene." Mayuri interjected.

"But…" Ichigo wanted to argue but was cut off by Urahara. Why would his father risk his life by coming to the Soul Society when there was a war going on? What was his father thinking? Who was taking care of his sisters?

"Look Ichigo, we have severely wounded personnel that needs medical attention; and your father was a previous captain of the Gotei 13 and he should be fine. I was concerned about Rangiku and Toshiro; as they were badly injured; and if they weren't treated quickly they could very well have died. Your sisters are fine and they are staying with your boss, Ikumi.

"You mean my Aunt Ikumi." Ichigo butted in while cutting his eyes at Urahara.

"So you know?"

"Kukaku told me."

"_That woman could never hold water_." Urahara said; smiling to himself. "Anyway, I personally saw to this and I had just returned from the world of the living before coming here. And besides, I think your father mainly was also concerned about Rangiku and Toshiro; however, he ran into a little snag."

"What kind of snag?" Ichigo curiously asked.

"Do you even have a set of brains, test subject? Oh me oh my, I guess you can't be one now…I suppose; very well then. The captain commander found his long lost captain of the 10th division; and you should know the implications of that, so I won't need to delve into it further." Mayuri added.

Urahara pulled his fan up to his mouth. "Never mind him, Ichigo. The Soul Society is in such disarray that by the time it's all over, your father will be the least of the captain commander's problem. So how was the trip down to this lovely place?"

"I ran into an old nemesis."

"That nemesis wouldn't happen to be Souske Aizen would it?"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, I just go through observing him psyching out Ywach and his cohort."

"You speak of cohort as if there were someone else besides that blonde-headed dude."

Urahara turned around in his chair and looked at where Ichigo was standing and turned back around facing the monitor screen.

"You know something, don't you? Spill it."

"I rather not."

"Whatever, too bad, because I already know." Ichigo said with a sullen expression.

"How's that?" Urahara asked in a surprisingly voice.

"Aizen told me. I thought he was lying to me and always he was telling me the truth."

"I see." Urahara calmly replied. Not always, Ichigo; Urahara said to himself. His phone buzzed; and as he spoke to the person on the phone, Urahara kept his eyes peeled on Ichigo. "Oh, that's fine; I am on my way." Urahara replied to the person on the other end of the phone. After ending the call, Urahara arose from his seat and walked over to Ichigo and tapped him on the shoulder.

"It seems like I have to leave; come Ichigo, why don't you go ahead of me to meet Chad and Orihime. I will catch up with you; I have something I need to tend to before I can go."

"I feel like you're hiding something."

"Whatever gave you that impression, Ichigo?" Urahara asked as he ritually put his fan up to his mouth.

"Fine…"

_How am I supposed to know where to find Chad and Orihime?_ Ichigo questioned himself. _Dam that Urahara!_ Suddenly, Ichigo noticed a beam of light in the sky. What is that light…he questioned. Before Ichigo had time to ponder on this question, he heard a familiar voice yelling above on a tower.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I want to thank you for providing us the light." Ywach yelled.

Ichigo was surprised by his words and what they meant.

"Oh, that's right; something else that was kept from you. Your clothes act as the Oken that allowed the barriers to open and they will close after a certain amount of time." Ywach explained.

Ichigo continued to stand there and reflected back on what Aizen had said…that he was the Oken. _Dam it,_ Ichigo thought; _now it's my fault that Ywach is on his way to the Royal Realm._

Another figure appeared behind Ywach, this figure didn't belong to the blonde-headed dude. No this figure was recognizable; it was Uryuu.

"Why are you here, Uryuu?" Ichigo yelled.

"Leave Ichigo; you're not capable of defeating His Majesty. Leave, don't throw away your own life here." Uryuu calmly stated while glancing down at Ichigo.

"What do you mean, I am not capable; and you are? Why would you pledge your allegiance to a man who killed your own mother? Answer me Uryuu!"

"I said leave Ichigo!" Uryuu yelled as he fired Licht Regen.

Ichigo defended himself against the attack and countered it with a Getsuga Tensho. "Answer me Uryuu!"

"I don't owe you an explanation, Ichigo." Uryuu replied as he fired another attack but was blocked by Orihime. Uryuu looked quickly towards her and Chad; as Ywach told him it was time to leave.

Ichigo attempted to follow them but was blocked by Bazz-B's appearance.

"Where do you think you're going hot-shot?" Bazz-B asked.

"Move out of my way!"

"Don't think that I am going to let you pass fool." Bazz-B responded as he used Burn Finger 1. Chad quickly blocked the attack.

"Do you think that will stop me Soul Reaper?" Bazz-B taunted as he was readying Burn Finger 4.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed.

Chad quickly swung Ichigo away from the attack, when suddenly two halves of Bazz-B could be seen falling to the ground.

Ichigo was shocked at what he saw; though Chad and Orihime expressions weren't bothered by what had just happened. _Who could have done this_, Ichigo thought to himself; _it couldn't have been Chad or Orihime._

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, thought you never see me again, right Ichigo Kurosaki?" the stranger said.

_It couldn't be; I know that voice. It was the same voice I heard before going to the Royal Realm._ Ichigo suddenly turned around and saw the person who that voice had belonged to.

"Grimmjow."

**Thank you for reading. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Finale

**Chapter 9: The Rescue**

_**The Wandenreich**_

Byakuya and Rukia wandered around the Wandenreich in search of its headquarters. He had to find her; and there was no way any Quincy would stand his way. Byakuya stopped to search the surroundings, when he spotted a weird shaped building; as he thought this could possibly be what he was looking for.

"Rukia, be on guard, come." Byakuya commanded.

"Yes, brother."

"You're not going in there alone are you, captain?" Renji interjected.

"Renji, what are going here?" Byakuya inquired.

"I'm here to protect my captain, sir."

"Very well; let's move."

Rukia waited for the conversation to be over between her brother and Renji. "I thought you were in a fight, Renji; what happened?"

"I was, but I guess I wasn't important enough to fight, so here I am."

Byakuya turned around and glared at Renji and Rukia, "Silence, we don't want to alert them of our presence. I'm sure this place is well guarded.

They came upon the Silbern and were met by foot soldiers. These were easily taken care of by Byakuya's shikai. As they further approached the Silbern, a Sternritter appeared.

"Ah, I see that the enemy has become somewhat bold and foolish. I believe I shall show you how foolish it was for you to do so." The Sternritter taunted.

"It is not a matter of whether or not you will succeed in showing us anything. I will not allow you to further hinder my goal." Byakuya retorted.

"And what goal is that?"

"I've come for Yoruichi Shihoin."

"I see, well I am under strict orders that she is to remain where she is at."

"Why should you care about orders when your leader shows no concern for you?"

"See, that's the difference between our leader and your leader. He has gone to rule over his children. I have no doubt about that."

"I see reasoning is beyond the scope of your ability and there's no need to talk any further to you. Like I said before; I am here to retrieve Yoruichi Shihoin." Byakuya said as he ritually closed his eyes while gripping the hilt of Senbonzakura.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya commanded as the array of pink blades scattered around the Sternritter. The Sternritter tried to deflect the blades, but was unsuccessful. However, the Sternritter was not without his own means of weaponry.

"Frozen Blast of Cold" The Sternritter commanded as he held his right arm up with icicles shooting from each finger towards Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia. "I am called the Cold; and there is nothing that can topple my power."

Byakuya barely made it out of the way of the cold blast, but continued using shikai at the Sternritter. Rukia, on the other hand, was assessing the fight and thought it would be better to fight cold on cold. However, she knew not to interfere with her brother's fight; so she just continued to watch from the sidelines. Renji didn't always adhere to those sentiments; and thought he would have a better chance at attacking the Cold than his captain. Renji had recently become overprotected of his captain since his near death; and never thought that he would ever feel that way towards his captain. Sure, they had issues previously, but this was different. Byakuya had almost died for them and he wasn't about to let no one cause that to even come near of happening again.

"Sōō Zabimaru, Zaga Teppō" Renji commanded as a blast of energy was seen ripping through the Sternritter's chest. Byakuya glanced over at Renji as if he wanted to protest, but Renji quickly looked averted his eyes elsewhere. There was nothing that needed to be said. However, strangely enough the Sternritter used Blut Vene to recover from his gaping wound and transformed into his final holy form.

"Damn, wouldn't you know" Renji said out loud; more to himself than anything. Renji didn't understand how his attacked didn't outright kill the Sternritter.

"Uhm, see I can cure myself because the cold molecules in my body freezes the wound and allows Blut Vene to repair any damage" The Cold smirk with satisfaction. "Oh, and if you think that your bankai will be able to do any damage to me, you are sadly mistaken."

"We shall see." Byakuya said. "Bankai, Senbonzakura; Kagyeoshi" Byakuya's bankai has also improved since his training in the Royal Realm. The thousands of blades still formed a black dome; however, he didn't have to hold out his hand to retrieve a blade. Instead, he could will any number of blades that he wanted to inflict on his enemy.

"I told you my Blunt Vein will counter that."

"Let's see if it can counter all the blades that I send into your body at once." Byakuya taunted; as he willed several hundred blades at one time. Sternritter Cold tried to use Blut Vene to recover but it could not keep up with the massive volume of blades piercing through his skin.

"Come, let's go." Byakuya said while making their way to the Silbern. More foot soldiers appeared; and with the wave of his hand, Byakuya used his shikai to take them out. Getting inside was going to be an issue. Byakuya concluded that the basement was where Yoruichi was being held. As they made it to the rear of the Silbern, another round of Byakuya's shikai was used to take out the soldiers guarding the entrance to the basement. Byakuya instructed Rukia to stand at the door while Byakuya and Renji went inside. As they entered the basement of the Silbern, Renji was also surprised to see Haribel tied up along with Yoruichi.

"Hurry and cut them down; I am sure our presence has been made known." Byakuya ordered as he walked over to free Yoruichi. Several foot soldiers entered the basement from a different entrance. Renji used his shikai to take them down as they hurried outside. With both Haribel and Yoruichi rescued Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia quickly flash-stepped away.

_**Elsewhere in the Wandenreich**_

Ichigo was shocked at what he saw; though Chad and Orihime expressions weren't bothered by what had just happened. _Who could have done this_, Ichigo thought to himself; _it couldn't have been Chad or Orihime._

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, thought you never see me again, right Ichigo Kurosaki?" the stranger said.

_It couldn't be; I know that voice. It was the same voice I heard before going to the Royal Realm._ _And what's up with people saying my whole name_. Ichigo suddenly turned around and saw the person who that voice had belonged to.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo stated. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Grimmjow there along with Nelliel.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, how long have I waited to kick your butt." Grimmjow said with a smirk on his lips.

"How did you survive; I thought you were dead."

"How?" I am the King and kings don't die; and besides it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am here to kick your butt!"

"Can't you answer my question?" Ichigo asked. _What is wrong with people not answering him?_ Ichigo pondered to himself.

"No, why don't we get this over with Ichigo Kurosaki. No one is going to stop me from beating you to death, this time."

Out of nowhere, Urahara appeared. "Now, now Grimmjow; you know if you fight him at this moment- our contract is null and void."

"You said if I did what you asked, I could get my rematch." Grimmjow retorted.

Ichigo stood there looking amazed and wondered what was going on. _A rematch; he hadn't agreed to anything. And again, what is with everyone calling him by his full name._

Urahara laughed to himself as he was enjoying the irony of all the emotions being shown. "Yes I did, but not right this minute."

"If I don't get my rematch captain, I will take it out on you."

"What kind of contract did you make Urahara?" Ichigo asked; he was fed up with Urahara shadiness.

"Well, that's not important right now Ichigo, we need to be making our way back to the Royal Realm."

"_Kurosaki, Ichigo; surely you must know this is just a snippet of what's to come. The battle will not remain here; it will proceed to the Royal Realm."_ Ichigo replayed the part of the conversation he had with Aizen. Was Aizen actually telling the truth? What does this mean?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara and the others returned back to the 12th division. Upon their arrival Mayuri stated that he had finished with the project. Entering the room where "said project" was at, Ichigo became confused.

"What is this?"

"This is how we're going to travel to the Royal Realm." Urahara stated.

"Why can't we use Kukaku's?"

"We don't have time."

"That doesn't make sense; I just left Kukaku's."

"Well, by the time it would take to get there the gates would be closed." Urahara couldn't tell Ichigo at the moment that the true reason why he didn't use Kukaku's Flower Crane canon; was due to the fact that he was a Shiba and felt that the others didn't need to know that at this moment.

"Whatever."

"However, we might need her on the way back down; since this is only a one-way trip. I don't have all the components to make one like hers." Urahara said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Though we can't just leave yet, there's a piece of equipment I need but I am waiting on someone to bring it.

"Really; who is it? Everyone is here." Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Always in such a hurry; just have patience they should be here momentarily." Urahara replied, though he was wondering where this person was at himself. "Alright everyone let's prepare for departure, we've waited long enough." Just then the doors to the 12th division opened and someone entered shouting, "Big Sister, Big Sister!"

Urahara turned around, with his fan over his mouth; "I am sorry but Yoruichi isn't here, she's gone ahead."

"After being so long in hearing from her; and she's already left." The young man said with tears streaming down his face.

Urahara felt bad about the young man crying; especially since it was him that contacted him instead of his sister. He shuttered at the thought when he thought about what Yoruichi might do to him by involving her brother."Come now Yuushirou, you'll see your sister soon."

"Kisuke, just who is this person? He looks a lot like Yoruichi." Ichigo curiously asked.

"I am Yuushirou Shihioin, 23rd leader of the Shihion Clan. Nice to meet everyone; and thank you so kindly for taking care of Big Sister." Yuushirou stated while bowing.

"Let's get in; Mayuri we are ready. I suggest when we are inside that no one moves." Urahara instructed. Mayuri closed the latch and began ignition.

After the launch is when Byakuya walked in with Yoruichi and the others. Rukia was surprised and saddened that she still hadn't managed to speak to Ichigo and wondered how he could leave without saying anything to her; or even Byakuya.

Mayuri and Nemu started working on another project, but turned around to tell Byakuya to place Haribel and Yoruichi on two carts and that Isshin should be back soon. However, this didn't set well with Byakuya.

"She needs medical attention now." Byakuya said in a demanding voice.

"If you haven't realized by now, I am busy." Mayuri stated as he turned his attention back to his project. "Nemu, is everything ready?"

"Yes Captain Kurotsuchi." Nemu answered.

"Now if you don't mind, I must get back to work."

"The thing is, I do mind; I want her treated now."

"Tell me captain of the 6th division; do you see anyone here that's capable of doing that?" Mayuri asked as he turned his attention to the screen monitor.

"Brother, I am sure Isshin will arrive as soon as he can." Rukia said; trying to reassure her brother.

Byakuya still wasn't satisfied even with Rukia's reassurance; as he kept his eyes on Yoruichi's still form. However, he had no other choice but to wait on Isshin. Byakuya turned around to notice that a Seikimon had appeared with Isshin walking out of it.

"I see you finally graced us with your presence." Byakuya remarked snidely.

"I didn't know I was on a time limit. I see you've found Haribel and Yoruichi. Unfortunately, I won't be able to take them to my clinic; as my clinic is being overrun with Shinigamis. However, I can take them to Ryuuken's hospital for treatment."

"Ryuuken; who is that?" Byakuya inquired.

"Brother, Ryuuken is Uryuu's father. He owns a hospital in the world of the living." Rukia interjected.

"There is no way that I will allow a Quincy, our sworn enemy to treat Yoruichi." Byakuya said as he glared at Isshin.

"Well, Ryuuken is a good friend of mine; and no harm will come to her. However, know this, I cannot treat her at my clinic, but the decision is up to you." Isshin stated while shifting his eyes from Byakuya to Rukia.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Isshin asked Rukia.

"Only for a brief second, I still haven't spoken to him since he returned from the Royal Realm."

"Where is he now?"

"He's gone back to the Royal Realm to try to save Uryuu. Uryuu left with Ywach to the Royal Realm." Rukia somberly spoke.

"I see. Well, what is your decision Captain Kuchiki? I have to get back to the world of the living." Isshin asked. Isshin wasn't too happy about Ichigo returning to the Royal Realm. He had almost wished that he hadn't allowed Rukia and Urahara to restore his Shinigami powers back to him. Those words Urahara had spoken to him about him choosing to throw away his son's life; was beginning to haunt him now. It was beginning to look like Ichigo would never be able to live in the world of the living again. Another hint to that were the soul tickets that the Captain Commander had left for his family. His son; his only son-was now forever gone.

***Thank you, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please excuse the fight scenes, not well at writing them and any other mistakes. Thank you for your patience; and as always-please review**.

The Finale

**Chapter 10: All in the Name of Love**

_**12**__**th**__** Division**_

Byakuya turned his back to Isshin and had begun to walk away; when he stopped in his tracks and turned his head.

"I will personally hold you responsible if anything happens to her."

Isshin making his way to the Senkimon with both Haribel and Yoruichi came to an abrupt stop. "I don't take kind to idle threats, Captain Kuchiki; and you will do well to remember that." Isshin replied as he made his way to the world of the living.

"Come Rukia." Byakuya stoically commanded.

Renji was waiting outside of the 12th division; as Byakuya and Rukia exited the Research Department. "Captain, I felt some spiritual pressures coming from where we at. It feels like Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Should we go and investigate?" Byakuya nodded as the three of them headed off into the direction of the Hisagi and the others.

_**World of the Living: KT General Hospital**_

Isshin arrived at KT General Hospital where he was met by Ryuuken Ishida. "You know this is against my better judgment." Ryuuken annoyingly stated while motioning two orderlies to retrieve Haribel and Yoruichi. "Take them to the treatment room and have Dr. Hirosutchi to treat them." Ryuuken ordered the orderlies; as he returned his focus to Isshin.

"Yes I know, but you do owe me a favor." Isshin responded.

"Haven't I repaid that favor to you ten times over?"

"Well one more won't hurt then, right?" Isshin jokingly asked, "And besides it'll keep you busy." Isshin knew that Ryuuken was worried about his son, Uryuu, joining the Wandenreich. By keeping Ryuuken busy might help ease the pain that he was currently going through. "You know, Ichigo is going back to the Royal Realm to try to save your son." Isshin stated as he turned his back to Ryuuken.

Ryuuken remained silent and thought about how hard it must be for Isshin, as well. "Maybe if I had done things differently when Uryuu was coming up; he wouldn't have joined those deranged imbeciles. I tried so desperately to dissuade Uryuu from learning about the ways of the Quincies. It wasn't because I am not proud of who we are, but the fact that I know that these Quincies don't adhere to the same teachings that my father had taught us. But, I see now that was a mistake; it only made him more curious."

"Don't worry yourself sick over it; it's not your fault. Children grow up with a mind of their own; and we as parents have to learn to let go, in order for them to learn from their own mistakes. And, as you know; I'm not up for the father-of-the-year award either. We did the best we could do with our children under the circumstances that we both had to endure. We both have lost so much; and I am afraid our losses aren't over with."

"How can you say such a thing? At least you have your son." Ryuuken asked somewhat upset with what Isshin had said.

"Apparently, you didn't understand what I just said. Our losses are not over with yet, because we both may lose our sons. The Captain Commander came by to drop off tickets to Ichigo's family and friends because he might not be able to return to the human world because of the effect of his power on humans. Perhaps, I should have heeded Urahara's words more carefully and not allowed them to restore his powers; especially since the Soul King has taken an interest in him. However, I won't stand in the way of my son's happiness, even if that means me having to permanently letting go of him."

"I see." Ryuuken somberly said as he began to walk away. They had both lost so much; the women they loved, and now, it looked as though they might lose someone they loved-a child.

"Well, I have to get back to the clinic to check on my patients; call me if you need me." Isshin said as he waved his hand in the air upon exiting the hospital.

_**Wandenreich**_

Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia arrived back onto the battlefield where Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were confronting Colonial Sanders, Na-Na-Na, and Pepe. Ikkaku and Yumichika had already confronted Colonial Sanders and Na-Na-Na; however, they were on the ground unconscious. Hisagi started to confront Pepe while Colonial Sanders confronted Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia.

"Well, I see you're finally awakened from your slumber." Na-Na-Na taunted at Renji. "I see that you are so weak that you had to go and get back up."

"I don't need any help to put down the likes of you." Renji retorted back.

"I see, well let me introduce myself to you. I am Sternritter, The U for UnderBelly. I am able to understand my opponent's abilities and use that information to defeat my opponent."

"I don't care to know your name nor your abilities." Byakuya interjected.

"Oh, why wouldn't you want to know the name of the person who is going to kill you?" Colonial Sanders asked as he raised his weapon up to Byakuya's face. "I'm Sternritter N for Nuisance; and I create it wherever I go."

"Like I said, I don't care who you are and since you decided to point a weapon at me, it seems this conversation is over. Let me show you what I do to insects such as yourself." Byakuya stated and gave the Shikai command of his zanpakuto. "Scatter; Senbonzakura."

The petals of blades sprayed around Colonial Sanders and Na-Na-Na. Colonial Sanders managed to fire a shot at Byakuya; however, Byakuya was able to quickly flash-step out of harm's way. Colonial Sanders, on the other hand, had trouble dodging the barrage of blades; as the blades sliced through his skin. Na-Na-Na goes to attacked Byakuya, but Byakuya swirls the blades of petals in the direction of Na-Na-Na.

"You might be the UnderBelly, but evidently you don't understand my zanpakuto's abilities. I will no longer allow the enemy to trample on the Seireitei." Byakuya stated as he refocused his attention back to Colonial Sanders.

"Do not think that I will go down this easy, I do have my final Holy form." Colonial Sanders retorted back to Byakuya. Colonial Sanders began to use his Holy form of Blazing Bullets of Nuisance and started back his attack on Byakuya.

"You dap fool, don't think I don't have something to counter your Holy form. Bankai-Senbonzakura-Kageyoshi." Byakuya commanded. However, Na-Na-Na tried to attack Byakuya from behind, but was met with Senbonzakura's petals causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Colonial Sanders observed what happened to his partner and starting shooting aimlessly at Byakuya. Byakuya moved Senbonzakura's petals to engulf Colonial Sanders causing him to fall to the ground unconsciously by Na-Na-Na.

Hisagi walked over to where Byakuya was at stating that he had defeated the Sternritter called Pepe. However, Hisagi reflexively attacked Byakuya; causing Byakuya to parry the attack.

"What do you think you are doing Hisagi?" Renji screamed out.

"Brother." Rukia said more to herself than out loud.

"What are you doing Captain Kuchiki?" Hisagi asked.

"That's what I would like to know. Who are you? Are you an imposter? Why did you attack me?" Byakuya asked as he stared at Hisagi.

"I did it for Pepe-sama." Hisagi puzzlingly said.

"Geh, Geh, Geh," Pepe snickered. "It's all for the sake of love. Love for one's family, and friends. Anyone who is smitten by my heart fights because they love me."

Hisagi continued attacking Byakuya, but Byakuya managed to slice Hisagi's abdomen causing Hisagi to fall on his face. Pepe sent a heart towards Byakuya as Byakuya blocked the heart with his zanpakuto, but Pepe questioned why he did that.

"Do you not know that zanpakutos have a heart? Now that zanpakuto loves me also. I declined to steal bankais on the first invasion because in the end I knew they would eventually become mine and they will love and fight for me."

Suddenly, Senbonzakura's blade was pointed towards Byakuya's face causing Byakuya to hastily discard his zanpakuto. Hisagi continued to attack a zanpakuto-less Byakuya. _I can only use Hakudou for so long against a zanpakuto; and if I used Kido, I might accidently kill Hisagi_, Byakuya thought to himself.

Renji stood watching his captain trying to fend off Hisagi's attack; however, Byakuya wasn't faring well. Renji didn't want to kill Hisagi either, but his loyalties lied with his captain. Renji told Rukia to remain where she was and that he was going to help Byakuya.

"Geh, Geh, Geh, where do you think you're going?" Pepe asked. "Don't think that I am going to allow you to interfere with the fight Shinigami."

"If you think I am going to allow you to keep using Hisagi to attack my captain, then you are sadly mistaken." Renji replied. Just then Pepe blew a heart towards Renji, but Renji used Hado#33 to block it from hitting him.

"You will die for me Soul Reaper." Pepe said as he transformed into his Holy form.

"Bankai-Sōō Zabimaru-Zaga-Teppō." Renji commanded his zanpakuto. Renji struck Pepe with the blade of his zanpakuto while the jaws of his zanpakuto clamped down on Pepe's body; incinerating him into tiny particles.

"Thank you, Renji. Rukia why don't you see about Hisagi, we'll be leaving once he's recovered."

_**Kurosaki Clinic**_

After arriving back to his clinic, Isshin went to check on Rangiku and Toshiro. Isshin had asked Yuzu had there been any change-there was none. Isshin went to check on Rangiku who was in another part of the clinic; she still was unconscious but her vital signs were somewhat erratic. While Isshin was checking on Rangiku, Karin yelled for her father to come quickly to Toshiro's room.

"What is it Karin? You know I am busy with patients." Isshin snapped.

"But, Toshiro opened his eyes dad!" Karin replied. Karin didn't know how bad things really were; and she had no idea that a war was going on.

"Let me see." Isshin said while moving quickly to check Toshiro's vital signs. "Agh, he is going to be fine. I have to go back and give Rangiku some more treatment; I'll be back in about five minutes."

Toshiro looked around the room and wondered where exactly he was at. But something felt so familiar to him, but he couldn't put a finger to it. He turned his head around to his left and saw a young girl with black hair standing near the edge of the bed.

"Who are you?"

"Don't act as though you don't know me." Karin said as she stood there with crossed arms.

"Pardon me, but I don't know you." Toshiro replied. "But, you do look familiar."

"What's wrong with you? Did you hit your head on something or what?"

"I'm sorry, but my memory seems to be cloudy. Where am I?" Toshiro asked as he looked around the room. "This place feels familiar to me; as though I have been here before."

"You have stupid. You had been here before with my brother, Ichigo." Karin said. She was getting upset and a little sad that Toshiro didn't remember her. Something wasn't adding up as to why he was here at the clinic and not in the Soul Society.

"I was in Soul Society. I remember! Rangiku and I were fighting that Quincy. Where is Rangiku at?" Toshiro asked almost hysterically.

"You should quiet down, we have other people who are here that are injured as well. My father is in with her now; he'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Just who is your father; and why am I here and not in Soul Society? Tell me! Why am I not in the Soul Society?" Toshiro asked as he turned over and grabbed Karin's arm.

"I will tell you everything that you need to know; just let go of my daughter's arm." Isshin said.

"No, it can't be; it's not possible. You're Isshin Shiba."


	11. Chapter 11

The Finale

**Chapter 11: Sins of the Past**

_**Kurosaki Clinic**_

"No! It can't be; it's not possible-you're Isshin Shiba!" Toshiro exclaimed as he tried to sit up.

"You should lie back down before you reopen your wounds." Isshin calmly stated. "And yes, I am Isshin Shiba."

"Dad, what is he talking about?" Karin asked; while looking at Toshiro as if he had really lost his mind.

"Karin, go and see how the others are; and I'll explain later."

"But dad…" Karin protested; however, one glance from her father let her know not to push the issue any further.

"Do you care to explain why we didn't know that you were still alive?" Toshiro asked as coldness emitted from his eyes.

"I understand this comes as a shock to you, but things aren't what they appear to be. Sure, I have three children and I live in the world of the living; however, it hasn't been a bed of roses for me either." Isshin replied while looking away from Toshiro.

"You still could have let us know that you were alive; no excuses."

"And how was I supposed to do that with no powers? Yes, I left without permission again because I wanted to see and thank the woman who saved me from the Hollow. When I arrived back in the world of the living; something happened."

"Something like what? Was it so important that it made you forget your responsibilities as a captain?" Toshiro angrily asked.

"It wasn't that simple. When I got back, I saved Ryuuken from being killed by a Hollow. Ryuuken, Uryuu's father, was holding the woman who saved me in his arms; she was unconscious and had a hole in her chest. We argued back and forth when suddenly Urahara appeared; and said he had a way to save her. The only way to save her from soul suicide was to tie my reishi strings to her, but I would have to live inside a Gigai and it would make me human. I would have to do this as long as she was alive; I had to protect her. I married her and we had three children."

"I don't understand. How did she get a hole in her chest?"

"The Hollow bit her when she was destroying it; causing her to be infected. Masaki was a Quincy, you see. I am sure if I could have returned to the Soul Society, that the captain commander wouldn't have looked favorably on this."

"So, you're telling me, that saving her caused you to lose your powers and you didn't have the ability to return to Soul Society?" Toshiro asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But didn't you think about your responsibilities to Soul Society?"

"What was I supposed to do? She saved me; I would've died if it wasn't for her. Was I supposed to repay her by letting her die from soul suicide?" Isshin asked.

Toshiro suddenly looked away from Isshin. Toshiro understood why he had done what he did, but he was still angry at the fact that he could have easily done so. Although, Toshiro had to admit, that this was who Isshin Shiba was; much like his son-they see things through to the end. "No, I supposed not. Your son is very much like you in that regard."

"I suppose. When Ichigo was nine years old; Masaki was killed by Grand Fisher. She could have easily fought him off, if she had been in possession of her Quincy powers. However, it was the day that Ywach decided to purge all the impure Quincies; and I was powerless to save my own wife-the woman I loved. After she died, my powers returned to me during Aizen's upsurge."

"Well if your powers returned then; why didn't you return to Soul Society?"

"I have two daughters that are my responsibility. I just couldn't just leave them here alone by themselves. It's was bad enough that I lost my wife; the woman I loved. Now, I have the possibility of losing my son. I guess you're not capable of understanding that." Isshin replied. He was starting to get agitated with Toshiro and his questioning. Though, he wasn't surprised that Toshiro would feel this way; and he couldn't very well blame him either.

"I understand more than you might realize. What I don't understand is how come you never tried to contact us; especially since you knew your son was involved in Shinigami affairs."

"And what was I to tell the captain commander? I understand what I have done maybe unforgivable in your eyes. But there is no way I was going to let Masaki die. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I have no idea of what the consequences might have been if I had returned to Soul Society; however, I am sure death wouldn't be out of the question. That's the main reason why I took on Kurosaki so that I would not be detected. I had to protect my wife and family. So yeah, if you can't understand that then you just can't. I am not holding it against you or Rangiku. Just don't ask me to apologize for saving the woman I loved; because I won't." Isshin stated as he walked toward the door to leave, but not before Toshiro yelled at him.

"Well, that might be all well and dandy, but you abandoned us. You left your post unattended; as well as Soul Society. So how am I supposed to react? Am I supposed to overlook this, Isshin?" Toshiro yelled as beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"Perhaps you should ask yourself those questions. Weren't you about to abandon your position as captain when you were fighting Aizen to save your friend? Excuse me; I need to look in on my other patients." Isshin retorted leaving Toshiro lost for words.

_**Kukaku Shiba's Residence**_

"Sis, you know Ichigo has already left for the Royal Realm, what do we do now?" Ganju asked his sister while scratching his head.

"I already know that, idiot. Go and tell the others to prepare for lift off. I sense a presence I haven't sensed in a while. Go now, Ganju!" Kukaku ordered.

_Dang,_ Ganju thought, _when will she ever treat him with respect; after all he was her brother and just because he's younger doesn't mean she should treat him like a child_. "Yes, sister."

Kukaku didn't know what to make of this unexpected visitor. She also wondered how was it that he found her place since the Seireitei had been switched. However, she could only surmise the reason why Souske Aizen would seek her out-a way to the Royal Realm. "Why are you here Aizen?"

"Is that anyway to greet a guest, my dear Kukaku?" Aizen asked with a smirk.

"For you it is; now why are you here?"

"I am sure you realize the reason for my visit; as you are the only means to the Royal Realm these days. I require the use of your Flower Crane Canon."

"What makes you think that I will allow you passage to the Royal Realm?"

"Well, there are several things. One, you can do it by choice; second I could make you do my bidding, and third I am owed a favor. I would rather think that doing it by choice would be the best solution."

"I sense that you are threatening me Aizen. I don't suppose that you will provide me with a reason as to why you feel the need to go to the Royal Realm." Kukaku asked; while taking a puff off of her pipe.

"I don't see how telling you the reason why I need to go is of any beneficial to you. Though, if I am not there; who knows what might happen to your precious nephew. If it wasn't for me, he would now be a pawn of the Wandenreich."

Kukaku didn't want to admit that Aizen was right and that the Shiba's were in his debt. However, before she was about to respond the Captain Commander showed up.

"Aizen, I thought you were bounded in Muken. I see that you are released and causing mayhem."

"Well Shunsui, if that's what you're thinking that I am doing-so be it. However, I'm trying to procure a ride to the Royal Realm; how about yourself? It seems as though we both have the same agenda." Aizen snidely remarked.

"I see; it does appear that way."

"Tell me Captain Commander; what do you plan to do in the Royal Realm that you couldn't have done here? It appears to me that you let your troops fight your own battle, get zombified and killed; but yet, you are held up in your office doing absolutely nothing." Aizen taunted.

"Now, now; how would you have come into knowledge about what I am doing?"

"Did you forget that I was once a captain? Some things never cease to amaze me."

Kukaku listened attentively to their conversation; and while she never liked Aizen much-he did bring up some questionable points. On the other hand, she also knew that Shunsui was a clever man that always had things in place. "If I can interrupt this conversation, I think the launch is about ready." Kukaku injected, but was stunned by yet another set of familiar voices.

"Well not without us." The voice stated.

"What are you all doing here?" Kukaku asked.

"I never gave the order for such travel, Captain Kuchiki." Shunsui said

"That's the thing Shunsui; you never said anything; as I've said before, besides sitting in your quaint little office sipping Sake." Aizen interrupted.

"That is correct, we have handled the entire remaining enemy on the ground; and we are not needed here." Byakuya responded.

Shunsui looked over at Byakuya, then to Renji, and lastly at Rukia. He knew instantly the reason why they were seeking a ride to the Royal Realm. "Very well then, but I'm sure not everyone will be able to go at the same time. It appears that there are others as well."

Ganju returned with three other individuals. "What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked stoically.

"I found them walking around in the Rukongai District; however, they have no memories of their former selves." Kukaku assured.

"I see."

"Ganju will go on both trips. The first to go will be the Captain Commander, Ginjou, and Aizen; the remaining ones will have to wait for the second trip. Let's get started." Kukaku ordered.

_**12**__**th**__** Division**_

Mayuri had just finished launching the copied Flower Crane Cannon; when he noticed Askin, Sternritter D, standing in the shadows. "Do tell, you again. What is it now Quincy?"

"It seems that I have decided to engage you in a battle, Captain. And what better time to do this when there's no one around. This couldn't have worked out any better for me."


	12. Chapter 12

The Finale

**Chapter 12: War and Remembrance**

_**A/N: Please review and thank you for your patience**_**.**

_**12**__**th**__** Division**_

Mayuri had just finished launching the copied Flower Crane Cannon; when he noticed Askin, Sternritter D, standing in the shadows. "Do tell, you again. What is it now Quincy?"

"It seems that I have decided to engage you in a battle, Captain. And what better time to do this when there's no one around. This couldn't have worked out any better for me." Askin replied. However, as soon as he had made that statement he received a command from Ywach. "Well Captain, I see you get a reprieve today; as I am needed elsewhere." Askin added; as he left the building being thankful that he had been selected as one of the Elite Sternritters.

Mayuri turned away from where Askin had stood and wondered why people have to waste his time on trivial matters; but not before he was interrupted again from a call from Urahara.

"What do you want?" Mayuri annoyingly asked while encoding information into the computer. How did people expect for him to get anything done, if they kept interrupting him?

"Seems like someone is in a bad mood; what are you working on?" Urahara asked as he imagined the expression on Mayuri's face.

"If you must know, I am trying to work on switching the Wandenreich back to the Seireitei."

"Can you do that?"

Mayuri turned away from what he was doing and screamed in Urahara's ears on the phone. "Do you think that I am incapable of doing such a thing? If you really think that, then you don't quite know me as you claim to know me." Mayuri yelled and returned to encoding the computer.

"Now, now, now; let's not get upset over it. Of course, I know you can do this; I just wanted to know if you needed any help." Urahara said as he pulled the fan up to his mouth with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, how's your little crew of misfits doing?" Mayuri asked, not really caring either way and was only curious about what his number one test-subject was doing.

"Grimmjow and Ichigo are bickering with one another; as I expected. Nel and Orhime are sitting quietly; as well as Chad and Yuushirou. Have you heard from the others?"

"The Captain Commander said he was going to gather the rest of crew and go to Kukaku's place for transport. Anyway, if there's nothing further; I have work to do-bye." Mayuri stated as he clicked the phone ending the call.

"He's was never one for patience, that Mayuri." Urahara mused to himself.

_**The Royal Realm (A review of chapters 596-604)**_

The Royal Guards are the ones that protect the Soul King, the Royal Family, the Royal Realm, and slay Menos class Hollows (at least according to Bleach Wiki). It was told by Captain Commander Shunsui that the five of them are stronger than the entire Gotei 13. Ichibei Hyusōbe is depicted as the Monk who calls real names. Senjumaru Shutura is considered to be the Great Weaving Guardian. Tenjirōu Kirinji is the Hot Springs Demon. Ōetsu Nimaiya is the God of the Sword; and Hikifune Kira, the newest member from the 12th Division, is considered to be the Ruler of Grain.

It appeared to be a normal day in the Royal Realm, when suddenly a commotion was sensed. Ōetsu, Kirinji, and Senjumaru were all startled; while Hikifune and Ichibei continued on with what they were doing. There stood in the Royal Realm was Ywach, Haschwalth, and Uryuu. Ywach has managed to do what Aizen could never do and that is to enter the Royal Realm.

As they settled down in the Royal Realm, Haschwalth released some Soldat soldiers from the shadows; as Kirinji appeared and swatted them away. Kirinji introduced himself as the First Officer of the Zero Division, the Divine General of the East.

"If you think I am just going to let you waltz up in here, then you are sadly mistaken." Kirinji taunted.

However, this didn't faze Ywach at all who taunted back at Kirinji. "Do you actually think this will stop me?"

"I didn't think it would." Kirinji retorted back to Ywach; as he went in for the attack. He was able to take out the Soldats; although for some strange reason the attack did not hit Ywach. Kirinji kept asking himself how come Ywach wasn't effect by his attack. He went in for another attack and was stop yet again by Ywach. _What is going on here?_ Kirinji mused again to himself. _How is it that my attacks are not working on him?_

"I see that you're having trouble connecting your attacks, with that I will take my leave of you and be on my way." Ywach said as he strolled past Kirinji along with Haschwalth and Uryuu.

_Arrogance knew no bounds with Ywach_, Kirinji thought as he stood there awed that Ywach and his cohorts had just walked past him with ease.

Senjumaru Shutura stood at the top of the stairs; along with her soldiers, peering down at Haschwalth, Uryuu, and Ywach who was in the lead; as they made their way towards her.

"The gall of you to enter the Royal Realm without being invited; it seems as though arrogance have embodied you since you defeated the former Captain Commander." Shutura snidely remarked. Ywach made no attempt to respond to her; all the while continuing his way to the top of the stairs. Ywach managed to past by Shutura.

"You insolent fool, do you think I am going to just let you pass. Become rust on the sword of the Soul King." Shutura incanted; as her soldiers surrounded Ywach. The soldiers attacked Ywach, but again, to no avail. _What is going on here? Why can't they pierce him?_ Shutura thought in amazement. "Who does this insolent fool think he is?" Shutura asked out loud, more to herself than to Ywach. Shutura turned her head only to see a black glob of something on the floor.

"You're the insolent fool!" The black glob said as it started to take the shape of a body. "Isn't it amazing that not one of your attacks worked on Your Majesty?" The black glob now appeared as a male with black hair with two tongues protruding out of his mouth; causing him to speak tongue-tied-Sternritter W-The Wind. "You can't dit Your Majesty width dat."

Shutura starred at the Sternritter. "Your speech is annoying, try not to speak too much."

"It doesn't madder, you're waything your time in drying to attack Your Majesty. I am the Wind; and all the enemieth have literally thurned away in fear. None of the blades have dit Your Majesty, not eben the wadder."

Sternritter W had bent the swords; as well as the water in order for it not to reach its target. Sternritter W didn't even have to touch the blade in order for it to bend. Then he goes and does something no villain should do and that is to explain their powers. Sternritter W explained that the ability to not being able to see an enemy doesn't mean that they aren't one; and that he still would be able to defend himself.

Shutura was amazed that he so quickly explained his abilities. "I don't remember saying that those were all that you couldn't see, now did I? And you didn't realize that the enemy was so close to you that you didn't notice while you were attacking those soldiers now did you? Well don't worry, you'll soon feel the effect of my work soon enough."

"No wayth!" Sternritter W yelled; as he noticed the work of Shutura.

"Yes, I am a fast worker, if I must say so myself." Shutura replied as she watched the spokes protrude through Sternritter W's fabric spewing blood everywhere. Shutura turned her attention to Ywach with her army of soldiers.

"Now, shall we continue this, Ywach? It is our duty to protect the Royal Realm." Shutura taunted at Ywach who stood motionless before her and her army.

"You think so?" Ywach replied; as he manifested more Soldats. "These are all I need to deal with the likes of the Royal Guards; and for as you are concern-my Elite Guards will deal with you." Suddenly four cloaked SR's appeared behind Ywach: SR C (the Compulsory), SR D (the Death Dealer), SR M (the Miracle), and SR X (the X-axis).

SR M, the Miracle, was the first one to attack Shutura. Shutura tried to block his attack, but was unable to fend off the attack. "How do you expect to block my attack with that small sword of yours? It is worthless." The Miracle taunted; as he continued to slash away at Shutura's body.

"Soldiers, attack!" Shutura commanded. One of the soldiers placed himself in front of The Miracle and grew to humongous heights; which didn't seem to impress The Miracle. SR X-axis taunted Shutura about the huge soldier of hers; while the Compulsory seemed to attack it.

"So what if it's huge, that won't stop me from defeating you and your soldiers." The X-axis stated as he readied his weapon. Shutura's huge soldier had been shattered to pieces by The X-axis. The X-axis kept taunting Shutura about His Majesty's plan and about the Royal Realm being no more; and with one last shot he aimed at Shutura's-leaving a gaping hole in her skull. All that was seen was a globe of glob escaping from Shutura's wound as her body lay on the ground. SR C, the Compulsory managed to separate Shutura's head from her body.

Showing off his display of powers; The X-axis pierced through the rest of the Royal Realm's palaces causing a rain of debris to spew everywhere. The X-axis bowed down to Ywach while stating that he could now pass; as the path was clear for him to continue. The X-axis noticed that the landscape was changing. Fabrics of cloth could be seen swaying as the scene was changing from its original appearance.

"What's going on here?" The X-axis shouted; while turning his head in different directions.

"What's wrong, you don't like what you see?" taunted Shutura. "This is a fake Royal Realm that was created to welcome you." Ichibei sat in front of the real Royal Realm that was protecting the Soul King; "Ah, did you have to give it away so quickly. That must mean the cage is finally complete."

"Yes, yes, yes. It was such a problem, but it is now finished. The Cage of Life will absorb anything made of reiatsu." The other SR's looked on with amazement while being encapsulated in the Cage of Life. Like a flash of light, Nimaiya appeared and told the SR's that the fight with the Royal Guards started here. The Miracle attempted to charge at Nimaiya but Nimaiya was able to dodge the attack while stabbing the Miracle through the chest. Nimaiya quickly moved and threw his zanpakuto straight through The Compulsory's face. The next in line was SR D, Askin the Death Dealer. Askin described his power to Nimaiya by stating that he could either overload his blood volume or decrease his blood volume that would mean death just by licking his own blood. Askin did manage to get a hit in on Nimaiya; however, what Askin wasn't counting on was for Kirinji to instantaneously heal Nimaiya. Nimaiya instantly dealt Askin the fatal blow.

"Now, for you Ywach; let's go." Nimaiya taunted. Just when Nimaiya was getting ready to battle Yhwach, Yhwach dropped his arms by his side and that started to form a white glow.

"What's going on here? I am not going to fall for that same trick again, Yhwach." Nimaiya spat out. Nimaiya knew that he couldn't just slash Yhwach as he did the others; and was contemplating how he should go about attacking Yhwach. He watched the light emitted from Yhwach's hands and decided that the best course of action would be to start with Yhwach's arm. However, at the moment the light spiraled down to the Wandenreich. Everyone was awed at the display of light.

Haschwalth stepped beside Yhwach and explained about the light. "This is Auswhalean. The power from the useless Sternritters is being redistributed to the ones that need it. This redistribution of power will enhance the Elite Sternritter's powers and they will be reborn." As soon as Haschwalth explained what Auswhalean was, the Sternritters who had died at the hands of Nimaiya was now being resurrected. The Compulsory was one of the first to be revived and immediately started destroying the Cage of Life; causing all who was in it to fall back down to the Palace's floor. With a blink of the eye, the Royal Guards lifeless forms laid on the Palace's floor defeated.

_**12**__**th**__** Division**_

Mayuri was busy reading his second project that he was working on; when his soul phone ranged. "I can't get anything done for this contraption." Mayuri said to himself while reaching in his Haori's pocket. "Well, let's have it, what do you want?"

"This is Isshin, I just wanted to make you aware that Kensei and Rose are indeed dead." Isshin somberly reported.

"Well, tell me something I don't know already. Hurry and bring me their bodies, I have work to do; and while you're here I need you to heal that barbarian" Mayuri snapped

"What barbarian, may I ask?"

"Me oh my, do you have brains in that thick skull of yours, I am talking about healing Kenpachi." Mayuri snapped; ending the call and returning back to his work.

_**The Royal Realm**_

"Well then…" stated Ichibee.

"Will you let me pass Ichibee Hyousube?" Yhwach calmly asked.

"Don't be saying my name so carefree, you might have your throat ripped out."

Yhwach stood glaring at the Monk as if it was of no consequence.

_**Somewhere in the Wandereich**_

Shunsui wondered about the destroyed buildings that surrounded him; when an old friend and comrade appeared.

"You shouldn't worry about such menial things, they can be restored or rebuilt." The old friend said in his usual calm demeanor voice.

"True; I see we allowed the enemy to reach the Royal Realm-that can't be good." Shunsui skeptically said.

"Did you realize that the Kamikake was successful?"

"I see, I guess we can push a little further...Well then take care" Shunsui answered with an expression of remorse for his old friend and comrade, Ukitake.

"Yes, see you later; where are you going, Shunsui?"

"I have some important business with C46." Shunsui replied as he stepped off in the direction of the place that housed the 40 judges and 6 mages. Shunsui felt bad for his old friend and comrade and questioned himself if he would actually see his friend again.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Finale**

Chapter 13: Taking Control

**A/N: As always, I do not own Bleach. Thank you all for your patience after my long extended absence. I decided to finish this story; as I don't like to do things and not complete them.**

_**Royal Realm**_

Ichibee and Yhwach continued their bantering. Ichibee had what looked to be an oversized paint brush that he used to draw a boundary line to let Yhwach know that he would defeat him in between the two lines he had drawn. Yhwach countered Ichibee's threat with saying that Ichibee would die three steps before that; even being so bold as saying Ichibee's name again.

"I told you not to say my name so casually." Ichibee stated; as he attacked Yhwach with a giant hand, pushing Yhwach out into space (Senn'Tsuutenshou). This left Yhwach stunned and confused.

Ichibee pushed Yhwach further out again. "Go back another 1000 ri and reflect on your actions."

Yhwach was grabbing his throat; as if it was being crushed. Yhwach didn't actually think that Ichibee would follow through on his threat to crush his throat, but he had seriously made a bad judgement in error-one that he wouldn't make again. Yhwach was able to give himself the power of "voice," and created a holy bow (Sankt Bogen). Yhwach's somehow pierced himself while injuring Ichibee in the process.

"I guess I'll have to kill you." Ichibee stated, as his eyes turned completely white devoid of pupils. Yhwach, on the other hand, didn't seemed fazed by Ichibee's threat.

The fight continued, each countering one another's moves. Finally, Ichibee got serious enough to release his shikai-Ichimonji. Ichibee wasn't making any ground on Yhwach and had to release his bankai-Ichimonji-Shirafude. Ichimonji Shirafude provided Ichibee with the ability to name things. Ichibee gave Yhwach a new name-Black Ant. Ichibee then tried to squash Yhwach with an oversized foot and hand. Yhwach appeared down for the count, but somehow rejuvenated himself by being able to blast a hole in Ichibee's abdomen.

Haschwalth was worried for Yhwach and stated that since the Almighty has awaken after so many years, it was impossible for him to be defeated because of Yhwach's ability to know one's power. This was evident as Yhwach dealt Ichibee the final blow by severing his body in half. "How the mighty have fallen." Yhwach spoke out loud. "Everything is for my taking." Yhwach strolled over to where the Soul King stood with reishi strings hold his limbless body. "Not much longer father and all that power will be mine." Yhwach bragged; as he continued to stare at his father's seemingly lifeless body.

_**Central 46**_

Shunsui arrived in front of the Central 46 door that led to the 40 judges and 6 mages that ruled over the Seireitei. There final word was absolute with no appeal process. Shunsui mused to himself that he would have preferred dealing with Aizen himself, instead of having to deal with a bunch of people who just sat in a chair all day dishing out orders. Shunsui entered Central 46 complex and observed that everyone looked to dead. "Not again." Shunsui mused to himself; while turning his head around to see the entire scene laid out before him.

"What's going on here?" Shunsui questioned, more to himself than anything. He started to feel apprehensive, thinking that Aizen had actually once again killed Central 46.

"Ughhh." A member of Central 46 let out a gargled a sound from across the room. "My head, my head."

"What happened here?"  
"That damn Aizen, is what happened. Aizen managed to escape but not before he attacked us." The Central 46 member said.

"I see." Shunsui stated, while ritually rubbing his chin and peering at the ceiling. "Well, at least you're alive and not like your predecessors."

"What's that you said?" The member of Central 46 asked while attempting to rise off the floor.

"Oh nothing, forget about it." Shunsui replied while waving his hand goodbye; as he exited Central 46 complex. "This can't be a good thing. It sure make things worse."

"Make what worse, Captain Kyoraku; or should I perhaps address you as Captain Commander?" The serene voice asked.

"Well, just the person I want to see. Now why is it that you're out here walking around instead of being imprisoned in Muken?" Shunsui asked; while crossing his arms.

"You can thank the enemy for that. Tell me, Captain Kyoraku have you made plans to travel to the Royal Realm?" Aizen answered as he noticed Shunsui's stance. "There's no need to be on the defensive Captain Kyoraku, I am merely asking a question."

"It's a funny thing, I was on my way to have a conversation with you on that very matter. Funny how things work out, wouldn't you say?" Shunsui responded with a chuckle in his voice.

"Indeed it does, now let me guess; you want my assistance in fighting the enemy? Or is it, that you want my help in cleaning up your mess?"

"You know me to well, Aizen." Shunsui replied while pulling down his hat. "Well, what's your answer; are you going to help or not?"

Aizen thought about what Shunsui asked and pondered if even he wanted to be associated with the likes of them. He knew this day would come; he knew Yhwach would return and try to claim the throne; the throne he had wanted for himself. Aizen also knew what the world would become if Yhwach was allowed to rule; and it would be how the world should be-but how the world would be ruled with an iron fist. "No, he wasn't about to allow Yhwach to claim the throne, he wouldn't allow him to do as he saw fit." Aizen pondered these thoughts before giving Shunsui his answer. "Captain Kyoraku, now what would I get by helping you all out of this mess?"

"Surely, you aren't asking me that?" Shunsui asked as he turned his head and peered at Aizen.

"Why? Does that sound strange to you? I believe not. I believe if I remained here, I would be recaptured and bound to a chair for ever how long period of time. What use would I be tied to a bothersome chair? So I believe my question has some merit to it."

"Well, you did say you wanted to rule the world didn't you?"

Aizen didn't respond back to Shunsui but rather walked up beside him. "Let's go." Shunsui stated.

"And just where are we going?"

"So many questions, we're going to Kukaku Shiba's place. She will provide us transportation to the Royal Realm." Shunsui contact Mayuri to alert him and to tell the others to meet up at the Shiba residence.

_**Meanwhile, back in the world of the living…**_

"What do you think you're doing? You're not ready enough to return." The doctor asked his patient.

"I have to go; something is going on-I can feel it." The patient responded while donning their clothes.

"Is that something that important that you need to risk your health for?"

The patient didn't respond to the doctor but only looked at him as they arose from their hospital bed. "I need to go and don't think of trying to stop me. But I do appreciate your help."

"I see, but I still don't think it is wise of you to return; you really could reinjure yourself. But since you seem to be adamant about doing so, I will give you these pills to help heal you." The doctor stated as he exited the patient room.

_**The Shiba's residence**_

Shunsui and Aizen arrived at the Shiba's residence before the others; and was greeted by Kukaku's two guards, Kuranganehiko and Shiroganehiko. "Welcome to the Shiba residence!" the both said in unison.

"Is Kukaku around?" Shunsui asked. He wasn't too sure how she was going to feel about seeing the company he was keeping.

"She will be out in a few minutes, we will go bring her out." Shiroganehiko stated; as they both entered the residence. Shunsui nodded and walked away looking at the surroundings. Just then Rukia and Renji arrived, along with Byakuya.

"Aizen!" both Rukia and Renji called out.

"Oh, long time no see, Kuchiki, Rukia." Aizen responded as his eyes seemed to peered into Rukia's very soul. "But then again, I never did get the chance to speak to you after I left the Gotei 13. I see that you've been promoted to Lieutenant; that's great, about time they recognized your talents."

Rukia was shocked; how could he even be here after all the horrid things he had done to the Seireitei-to her. "You should have been locked up; how is it that you are standing here now?"

"Well, you can't hold a good man down forever, right?" Aizen replied; as he was mentally enjoying annoying Rukia and the others. They hadn't changed one bit.

"Enough, I asked him to join us." The Captain Commander stated. "I am sure you all would like to have an explanation. But the truth of the matter is, that we need his powers. And you all should be reminded of what the enemy is capable of.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hisagi shouted.

"I sure as hell don't agree with asking someone like that for help." Ikkaku chimed in.

"I second that. There's no way I can forget about what he has done to all of us." Yumichika added.

"You know no shame, do you Captain Commander?" Soi Fong injected.

"And why would you do that? Isn't it enough that this man has trampled on our pride?" Byakuya stoically asked.

"Pride doesn't win a war, captain. All this talk about pride; then let's talk about the Gotei 13. As I should got through saying, pride doesn't win a war. Sometimes you have to fight evil with evil I don't think that I am evil-so where does that put us. Seemingly, some of you have forgetting what the enemy has done to you. Nothing has changed. We have no intel on the enemy and they seem to have the upper hand on us." The Captain Commander stated. "When this war is all over, then you may kick my behind."

"Well, seems like your little discussion is over." Aizen stated; wondering why he should have gone along with Shunsui on this. These Shinigamis think that they can defeat the enemy on their current power level-nonsense. But he would show them; in case they have forgotten what true power was.

"Wait, I am coming to." A voice cried out…


	14. Chapter 14

**The Finale**

Chapter 14: Transformations

**A/N: Bold writing Zangetsu and Old Man Zangetsu**. **As always; I do not own Bleach and all rights belongs to Tite Kubo. Covering chapters 611-616.**

_**The Shiba's Residence**_

"I'm coming also." A voice called out.

"Why are you here?" Byakuya asked with a sliver of annoyance in his voice.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Yoruichi countered. _Since when was Byakuya so concerned for her welfare? Yoruichi asked herself. He should have been concerned a long time ago when_… Yoruichi was suddenly ripped from her thoughts.

"You were badly injured, if I recall correctly."

"As you can see, I'm doing better now; and besides I need to go see about this strange reiatsu I keep feeling." Yoruichi answered turning away from her nuisance.

"What strange reiatsu?"

"If I didn't know any better, it's my s…my brother's reiatsu I am feeling. Dam that Kisuke. If he let anything happens to him, I will kill him." Yoruichi answered and almost wanting to slap herself in the process. She had hope that no one caught her slip of the tongue almost; especially the one that doesn't deserve to know.

"Since when did you have a brother?" Byakuya asked while turning and facing her.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about my family; or should I say that you even care to know about them." Yoruichi retorted. "Anyway, it's none of your business or your concern."

Byakuya glared at Yoruichi and walked besides the Captain Commander. _How could he even think that he had feelings for her? Maybe those other feelings were just the war affecting his senses; maybe he was having a rare sentiment moment towards another female_. Byakuya was thinking all these things; even a forgotten memory of him and her from long ago. But surely, that didn't produce a…..

_**Flashback from 101 years ago**_ (A/N: This is in Bleach age and time; as we know one can look to be 10 and actually be over 100 years in Bleach)

"You are a beautiful." The silky voice said as he shifted Yoruichi's body.

"You're not bad looking yourself."

"I guess I get to have my way with you." He replied with a composed face.

"What makes you think that you can?"

"Because I can. Why don't we get married? You know how close our clans are; we could mix business with pleasure." Byakuya sneakily asked.

"Now Byakuya, you know how I feel about political clan business. However, I could make your days most interesting. I don't know, this is something I would have to think over." Yoruichi answered while planting a kiss on Byakuya's lips.

"Perhaps, I can help you along on your decision. You know once is not enough with you" As soon as the words had come from Byakuya's mouth, a Hell Butterfly entered with an emergency captain's meeting.

"What is it?" Yoruichi curiously asked.

"There's an emergency meeting; apparently something happened to squad 9 with their investigation." Byakuya reported. "I suppose this will have to wait until later."

"Yes, I suppose it will."

After the captains meeting and the inquisition of Kisuke, Urahara for doing unauthorized Hollowfication experiments on squad members. Yoruichi went to see if she could help her best friend and previous captain of squad 12.

"Where are you going, Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked.

"I know what you're thinking, but I can't let Kisuke get caught for something he hasn't done. I have to help him."

"Help him? Just how are you going to help him? What about your responsibilities to your clan? What about us Yoruichi? Am I not important enough for you to stay?" Byakuya angrily asked.

"It's not like that Byakuya, you know how I feel about you. But I have to do this; Kisuke is my friend. You would do the same for me, if it was the other way around. Sorry, but I have to go." And like that, Yoruichi quickly sped out of Byakuya's life as she had quickly sped in his life.

It would be 100 years before Byakuya would lay his eyes on Yoruichi again.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well if you two are through having a lover's spat, perhaps we can get down to the real business at hand." The Captain Commander chided in.

"Is everyone here, Captain Commander?" Yoruichi asked.

"Most of them are, let me see. Urahara is with Ichigo and his friends, Mayuri, Nemu, and Hanataro are still at the 12th division waiting on who knows what. That leaves us who are here, well except for Ukitake and his two third seats." As soon as Shunsui mentioned the latter, they arrived at the scene.

"I see you finally made it, Jushiro." The Captain Commander said while turning to look at his friend.

"Why yes, Shunsui. Isshin just finished up with Kenpachi, but he will be going with Mayuri when Mayuri is ready." Ukitake reported.

"Well that ought to be a sight to see, I wonder if I should send someone to referee those two" Shunsui joked.

Suddenly the ground was shaking and being split apart; as large trees crashed to the ground. Everyone was startled and wondered what was going on.

"It's best to leave those two alone for now, Shunsui; we have more pressing matters at hand." Jushiro said while looking worriedly at what was happening.

"I suppose so; is everyone okay?" Shunsui asked nonchalantly. "I suggest we see what is taking Kukaku so long with the cannon."

_**The Royal Realm**_

The lifeless body of Ichibee laid strewed over the palace's floor; as well as the other defeated Royal Guards. As Ichigo and others landed at the Royal Realm, Chad mentioned that it was too quiet and wondered if the battle was over. Beheld before their eyes laid the Monk and others. It was a frightening and horrid sight for Orhime as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'll heal him." Orhime stated as she ran to Ichibee's decapitated body.

"Just how are you going to heal, with him being all to pieces-it's impossible?" Ganju chimed in.

"But I got to try at least."

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Ichigo."

"High Priest." Ichigo responded out loud.

"Ichigo…my name." The voice said.

"You okay Ichigo? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Chad asked. Apparently, Ichigo was the only one that could hear the voice.

"I'm unsure…I keep hearing the High Priest calling my name." Ichigo responded while looking around.

"Please call out my name, Ichigo."

"Your name?"

"Hyousube Ichibee…say it."

Ichigo did as requested, leaving Orihime and Ganju looking shocked, while Chad held onto his stoic face.

"Whew! That was a close one, thank you Ichigo." Ichibee stated.

"You're alive, but how? I thought you were dead." Ichigo asked.

"All names have power, Ichigo. I just stole some of your power; as I have a right to do. Please stop Yhwach. He's defeated the entire Zero Squad and time is running out; and my power hasn't been fully restored. There isn't anyone who can stop him." Ichibee pleaded to Ichigo and the others. As Ichigo and the others were rushing towards the Soul King's palace; Ichibee yelled to them. "The Soul King is the key to this world. Please protect the Soul King."

Yhwach was already standing before the Soul King; as he spoke, "the one that has seen into the future, my father." Yhwach without hesitating stabbed his sword into the Soul King's chest. "Farewell. I'll put an end to the humiliation that I have had to experience so far. Actually, you knew this day would eventually come." Yhwach turned around and was surprised to see Ichigo and the others. "Damn that Ichibee." He spoke out loud.

"Ichigo, such a pitiful little bug. The gears of fate will crush you; at least let me bury you myself."

"I've come to put a stop to all of this." Ichigo retorted while holding Zangetsu.

"I saw it all. I knew you would come and try to stop me."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked. Here we go again with this just as plan stuff, Ichigo mused to himself.

"His eyes, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime stated as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face.

"I see. What's wrong with your eyes?"

"My eyes sees through everything, the proof of a true Quincy. I saw you when you put Ichibee back together. I know what you will do here; well too bad for you. The Soul King is no more; you have no more moves left." Yhwach taunted Ichigo.

Ichigo stood there listening to Yhwach's rambling, when all of a sudden his arm pulled him in the direction towards the Soul King. His left arm was controlling him like a magnet being pulled to steel. This caused Ichigo to slice the Soul King in half. "Why did I do that?" Ichigo yelled. The others stood afar with an expression of awe on their faces.

"Be prepared to destroy the entire Soul Society with your own hands." Yhwach again taunted Ichigo. "I forgot to tell you Ichigo, that Quincy blood that flows in you will never overlook an existence such as the Soul King."

Ichigo bent over grasping both of his knees with his hands, and thinking; how could he be controlled like that. "Damn that Quincy blood!" He hated it. No, he couldn't have something like that controlling him; he didn't let Zangetsu control him and he'll be dam if he let his Quincy side control him. However, Ichigo kept beating himself up over and over again by asking how he could have killed the Soul King with his own hand.

"**Are you an idiot or what?"** Zangetsu asked.

"I don't have time for this."

"**Going back on your word King?"**

"What is it?"

"**The Soul King was already dead before you got here; or so it seems. And in truth, it was Yhwach who killed the Soul King-you didn't."**

"But…"

"**Why do I even bother…"**

"Where's Old Man Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked Zangetsu.

"**Does it look like I am carrying him around in my back pocket?" Zangetsu replied when suddenly the Quincy spirit appeared.**

"Why did you make me do this?"

"**What are you talking about Ichigo?" Old Man Zangetsu asked while peering at Ichigo**.

"Don't play dumb; you making me kill the Soul King!"

"**Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. I am not as free will as Zangetsu here."**

Ichigo didn't bother to respond to his Quincy spirit and casted his eyes on Yhwach.

"Let us watch the end of the Soul Society." Yhwach stated as he walked close to the edge of the palace.

Ichigo asked Orihime to try to heal the Soul King. "What do you, a mere human, think you can do? Do you honestly think that you can bring the Soul King back? How foolish of you to think so." Yhwach said as he turned around a peered down at the Soul Society.

_**The Shiba's Residence**_

"The Soul King is dead, and the world of the living and Soul Society will disappear?" Renji yelled. "What are we going to do now? Is there anything we can do?"

Ukitake stood listening to all the confusion around him. He didn't want to do this now, but he had no other choice. The worlds were ending; he knew what he had to do. He had cheated death for way too long…**  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Sacrifices

The Finale

**Chapter 15: Sacrifices**

**A/N: As always, I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belongs to Tite Kubo.**

_**The Shiba's Residence**_

"The Soul King is dead, and the world of the living and Soul Society will disappear?" Renji yelled. "What are we going to do now? Is there anything we can do?"

Ukitake stood listening to all the confusion around him. He didn't want to do this now, but he had no other choice. The worlds were ending; he knew what he had to do. He had cheated death for way too long…

_**The World of the Living**_

Back at Ichigo's residence, his sisters and friends are experiencing the effect from the death of the Soul King; as the earth is starting to shake vigorously. Isshin was in the clinic caring for the wounded Shinigami, when he questioned himself; as to what was going on. Immediately, he went to check on his daughters and found that they were okay and safe. He remembered that the television had been on all morning and there had been no threats or reports of any earthquakes. Just then a thought came to him-the Soul King. Ichigo, wasn't able to save him-that must be it. Then truly, all is lost.

Isshin arose from his chair and walked over to the window in the clinic and observed that all his neighbors were exiting from their homes looking bewildered; as if their expressions on their faces were saying-what is going on? Isshin thought about his own daughters and that he would protect them with his own life. Isshin was brought from his thoughts when he heard the doorbell rang from the house. He mused to himself that he didn't have time to deal with anyone right now; he had his own problems. However, Isshin was a Shiba; and the Shiba's always helped people in need. Isshin would never slam a door in a person's face needing help.

"Karin, who's at the door?" Isshin yelled through the intercom.

"Dad, it a pretty lady." Karin answered.

"Well who is she?"

"She says her name is Ikumi Unagiya. I think I know her; she's Ichigo's boss lady." Karin replied not releasing her gaze from the woman. "She says she needs to speak to you about an important matter, dad."

Just what I need, thought Isshin, "Send her over to the clinic Karin." A few seconds later, Ikumi was face to face with Isshin.

"Why are you here? I thought I gave you strict orders not to just barge over here like this; at least not yet." Isshin spoke; as if he was spewing venom to his prey. "No one knows who you are yet. We promised remember; to tell them when the time was right."

"Isn't this a good of time as any, brother?" Ikumi snidely asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"Sis, I know, I know. Things just been moving so fast." Isshin said in a more calm voice than before; as he turned away from his sister.

"Didn't you feel it, Isshin-the earthquake?" Ikumi asked. "You've had plenty of time to tell my nieces and nephew the truth. And another thing, they haven't even met their cousin. What do you have to say for yourself? Turn around and face me, Isshin."

Isshin obliged his sister and did as she asked. "You're right of course.

"I know I am right, and they don't even know the truth about their Uncle Ginjou either-your younger brother. When were you planning on telling them, Isshin-the world is about to collapse?" Ikumi asked. She had never felt so much disgust and anger with her brother before now. They were family; and how could Isshin do this to his own family. Ikumi wanted to blame the woman who tore Isshin away from them, but she couldn't because Masaki had already paid the price. She didn't fault Isshin for falling in love with Masaki; and she didn't really have anything against Masaki except for the fact that their family had been torn apart because he had sacrificed his career and his family to save her. Ikumi wished that she didn't harbor these resentment feelings towards her now deceased sister-in-law; but she couldn't help feel the way she felt.

"Ichigo will stop it." Isshin reassured his sister.

"Oh yeah? Well you better hope so for all of our sakes. Call the twins, it's time that they know who I am and about their Uncle Ginjou as well."

Isshin was somewhat reluctant about doing so; however, if he didn't do it he knew he would have hell on his hands and he didn't have time to struggle with an outrage sister. _Dam_, he thought, she is just too much like her cousin, Kukaku. Isshin did as she requested and called the twins over to the clinic.

"What is it dad?" they both asked at the same time.

Isshin looked at his sister and at his daughters and exhaled an exasperated sigh. "Karin and Yuzu, I would like for you both to meet my sister, your Aunt, Ikumi."

_**The Royal Realm**_

Yhwach laughed maniacally as he continued to taunt Ichigo. "It's impossible, nothing you do will help. There's nothing you can do to bring the Soul King back."

Ichigo still couldn't fathom what had just occurred. Surely, there was something that he could do-he just need to think of something. Ichigo started self-blaming himself for the Soul King's death, when Orihime interrupted his thought process.

"Don't Kurosaki-kun; it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, that's right Ichigo." Chad butted in. "We all know who really killed the Soul King."

"That's right, no Shiba is going to take the blame for someone else's actions." Ganju injected, but then realized that he had let the cat-out-of-the bag by insinuating that Ichigo was a Shiba.

"Shiba?" Orihime said out loud.

"Not now, Inuoe." Ichigo calmly responded.

"Pitiful little insects. You know not what you speak of." Yhwach spoke when his eyes widened with surprise.

"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel; with light, divide this into six. Bakudo number 61 Rikujōkō!" Urahara incanted. "That's not going to hold him you for long unfortunately, just enough so we can…" Something ominous aroused Urahara's senses, but yet so familiar…"just what is this?" Urahara asked out loud, but more directly to himself…

_**The Shiba's Residence**_

Renji kept anxiously screaming about what to do and was there anything that they could even do. In the meantime, Ukitake stood back listening to all the chaos that was going on around him. No, he couldn't wait a minute longer-he had to do this now. And besides, he was becoming a bit annoyed with Renji's screaming.

"I'll …" Ukitake started to speak, but his body started to be covered in a black substance.

"Captain!" Rukia yelled out. Ukitake cut his eyes towards Rukia; and felt bad for her to have to experience another death in her squad. She had just barely gotten over Kaien's death and now this.

"I'll replace the Soul King." Ukitake finally said.

"You can do such a thing captain?" Rukia confusedly asked.

Ukitake didn't answer Rukia's question but started the process of the Kamikake. "Mimihagi-sama." Ukitake started the incantation while releasing his zanpakuto. "Mimihagi-sama, Mimihagi-sama, please lend me your powers with the powers you granted me. Mimihagi-sama, Mimihagi-sama, please lend me your powers with the powers you granted me…I shall release it."

Everyone's face shrouded with admiration and awe for the captain of the 13th division. Everyone stood without saying a word while listening to the events unfolding before them. Really, there was nothing that any of them could do; and the best way to honor this noble captain was to remain quiet out of respect-except for one.

"I've only heard the name Mimihagi-sama but only in the context as some indigenous God for the people that were located on the outskirts of East Rukon." Soi Fong commented while still eyeing Ukitake.

"The people of the 78th district of East Rukon believed it to be a single-eyed entity or God; and that it would protect those that were willing to sacrifice everything except for their own eyes. This was a God that fell a long time ago. Apparently, it was enshrined as the Soul King's right hand. Thanks to my parent's prayer to Mimihagi-sama, I survived and even managed to become a Shinigami and work for the Seireitei." Ukitake stated while excruciating pain soared through his body.

"Captain," Rukia called out. Why must this happen to her captain of all people? Rukia asked herself. He really didn't deserve all this agony and pain; just to protect the Seireitei. But, she quickly remembered her captain's words, _**"There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or…the fight for pride!"**_ Rukia wondered which one he was fighting for.

"Don't worry. I knew within myself, when I was given a second chance; this day would come. It is my wish that this life I was given was given back for the sake of the Seireitei." Ukitake barely got the words out of his mouth; as Mimihagi-sama was taking control over his body. Kiyone and Senataro could only watch with sadden faces as their beloved captain was collapsing before their very eyes; and no words could express what they were feeling.

Rukia kept calling for her captain; she couldn't stand to see her captain suffering and her not being able to help him. Byakuya walked over to his sister and told her to cease her behavior and that her captain wouldn't want her to be distressed over him. Byakuya had never really been a friend of Juushiro Ukitake; but he did respect him as a captain. Juushiro Ukitake was an honorable man; a man that had taken care of his sister-for that Byakuya was thankful.

Ukitake's seemingly lifeless body laid on the ground; as Mimihagi-sama soared to the heavens towards the Royal Realm. Rukia only hope that the sacrifice of her captain would not be in vain.

_**The Royal Realm**_

Yhwach was still standing before Urahara when he sensed something ominous approaching. Yhwach was unable to discern what it was until it had held the severed pieces of the Soul King in its grasp. Yhwach cursed himself for not being able to foresee the right hand of the Soul King and wondered how the right hand of the Soul King escaped his vision.

"The Soul King himself, you?! Why?!" Yhwach yelled, "Why do you, the Soul King's right hand get in my way? Are you starting to feel sentimental towards the Soul Society that you protected all this time? Answer me Soul King?"

Mimihagi-sama made no attempts to respond to Yhwach but remained guarding the Soul King.

"I didn't think you would present yourself as an obstacle to me. I don't understand…a hand that is detached from the Soul King's body no longer follow his will…is that how it is? If so, I'll destroy that hand of yours along with the Soul King once and for all." Yhwach stated as he attempted to kill the right hand of the Soul King. However, Ichigo stepped in front of him and grabbed Yhwach's arm.

"Move Ichigo." Yhwach commanded. Surprisingly, it wasn't a harsh command as one would have expected.

"Good work, Ichigo." Urahara yelled while flash-stepping the two of them. "So this black substance is the Soul King's right hand? Strange, it somehow managed to stabilize the Soul Society by holding onto the Soul King's body. If that's the case, we'll just make that the new Soul King." Urahara stated. However, he felt that it was something particular about the right hand's reiatsu; it seemed familiar.

Yhwach cut his eyes towards Ichigo, "Why are you getting in my way?" He couldn't believe how everyone was trying their best to thwart his plans of killing his father. Yes, his own father. The father that tossed him away like a piece of trash. It was devastating for him, to be turned back into a ball of nonexistent material. To having to learn and acquire, what would come natural for human beings. No, that was unforgivable; and now his father would pay the price for his humiliation. All for what? Because Yhwach had wanted what was rightfully his-to rule the world. "You are the one that cut the Soul King in half. That Quincy blood that flows through your veins shouldn't be able to overlook an existence like the Soul King. So for what reason…does that give you to stop me?"

"I've heard all of that before." Ichigo responded. "Damn a Quincy blood, I came here to put an end to you; to stop you for the Soul Society, for the World of the Living, and for Hueco Mundo. I came here to protect them all."

Yhwach hysterically screamed back at Ichigo, "You protect everything? How presumptuous and greedy of you! Do you think you're the only one that can do such a thing?"

"Even if I can't, or someone was to take my place; it doesn't mean I should turn my back and run from all of this." Ichigo yelled back as he attacked Yhwach with a Getsuga Tenshou. Ichigo knew that the attack wouldn't phase Yhwach; he only wanted to put some distance between them. "Yhwach, I heard that the blood that flows in me comes from you…so what. I won't do your bidding over something like that."

"You wouldn't do my bidding? What a joke!" Yhwach said with a sinister laugh. "Whether you'll do it or not, is all up to these eyes of mine. Ichigo, I never thought of making you do my bidding. All of your decisions are all connected to me."

"What did you say?"

"I am telling you, you have been fighting for me this whole time. The power that was given to you, the power that you lost, and the power that you regained; was for the sole purpose to defeat the Soul King."

"Don't listen to him Ichigo, its all lies." Yelled Urahara.

"Why would I lie about something like this? I didn't have to do anything; all I did was observed your actions with these eyes of mine…your thoughts, your actions were all for my benefit; because we share the same blood."

"Shut up! I am sick and tired of being everyone's puppet on a string. Aizen, and now you. You all make me sick. Like I said before; damn a Quincy blood." Ichigo said as he attempted to attack Yhwach again. "I said I will stop you and I will!" Ichigo couldn't believe this. Just who were they to control his life. He wasn't special; he was just trying to protect everyone. But he was tired of people trying to manipulate him to do their will.

"Why would you stop me? Am I the root of all your resentment? That's rich coming from a boy who killed his own mother. It was your weakness that killed her, Ichigo."

"Don't bring my mother into this. It was you that caused her to die; and that is something I won't ever forgive you for." Ichigo retorted back. The nerve of this man trying to blame me for my own mother's death; when it was him that was responsible for her death. I've been down that path of self-blame; I won't let this happen again, Ichigo declared to himself. Ichigo furiously attempted to attach Yhwach again, when Urahara was shot in the back with an arrow. Ichigo looked ahead and saw the one person that he wished he hadn't seen. The one person that he couldn't believe just shot someone in the back that was once a friend of his.

"Ishida!"

**A/N: I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading my story. This was a long chapter; as I am trying to catch up-since I am so far behind. I hope it will be enjoyable for you to read.**


	16. Chapter 16-Changing Sides

The Finale

**Chapter 16: Changing Sides**

**A/N: As always, I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belongs to Tite Kubo.**

_**The Royal Palace**_

"Ishida!" Screamed Ichigo. He didn't want to believe that his friend was standing with the enemy. Ichigo didn't want to believe that his once friend had just shot Urahara in the back. But yet, he should have believed it; after all, Uryuu was a Quincy and Uryuu always held that they were enemies. Ichigo had thought that Uryuu had moved on from that; however, it was obvious that Uryuu hadn't.

"What's wrong?" Ganju asked, "You're so much of a sniffling yellow-belly coward that you have to resort to shooting someone in their back?"

Uryuu remained silent with steel eyes fixated on the group. He quickly eyed a smaller version of Yoruichi hiding behind Ganju's back. Uryuu questioned himself; as to who would bring a child into the mist of a war. Uryuu was suddenly torn from his fleeing thoughts by Urahara's shouting.

"Dam, the Soul King!" Urahara yelled. Suddenly a blast was heard. "Shit!"

"Dammit Ishida! What in the hell you think you're doing?" Yelled Ichigo. "Wait…!" Ichigo was being pushed back by Yhwach.

Yhwach managed to grab the upper severed half of the Soul King when Urahara threw several while circular orbs at him. "How's that for you? Once the first one hit, the second one will turn you into dust." Urahara boasted.

"Parnkgjas." Yhwach summoned. A miniature cloaked figure in white; with two protruding holes of light, that could be assumed to be eyes-suddenly appeared behind Urahara. Urahara was surprised by the move as he suddenly felt his left arm being turned and twisted; shattering and breaking bones. _What is this power?_ Urahara asked himself as Yhwach managed to push Urahara from the Soul King's palace.

"Kisuke-kun!" Orihime shouted; as Ichigo came up behind Yhwach to attack him. Uryuu released an arrow and shot at Ichigo; which Ichigo deflected it with Zangetsu causing Yhwach to rush past Ichigo.

"You've done well, Uryuu…" Yhwach commended while ripping apart Mimihagi-sama. While the others were looking on, Uryuu made a direct statement to Ichigo as to not to get in His Majesty's way.

Ichigo looking furious retorted, "I'm asking you; what in the hell do you think you're doing, Ishida?" Ichigo couldn't believe that he was now confronting his friend and said friend was threatening all of them. Ichigo still didn't understand why Uryuu had joined the Wandenreich. _Because I'm a Quincy_, resonated in Ichigo's mind. He was sick of that stupid, because I'm a Quincy bullshit.

The buildings started to crumble and collapse from all the damage sustain from the fights. Ishida landed before his former friends with bow intact.

"Uryuu." Ichigo spoke.

"Don't move…all of you; if either of you move an inch-I will shoot." Uryuu threatened.

"How could you Ishida-kun?" Orhime worriedly asked. Uryuu again remained silent; this was the second time that he had remained silent when Orihime had said something to him. However, Ichigo ignored Uryuu's threat and moved his foot; and moved to attack Uryuu when an arrow came rushing towards him-though he was able to block it.

"I said I would shoot." Uryuu calmly responded; narrowing his eyes at Ichigo.

"Just because you said that, am I supposed to just quiver and shake in fear? Don't you freaking mess with me Uryuu!" Ichigo yelled. "Do you have any idea why all of us are here?"

Still pointing his arrow at the group, Uryuu sarcastically replied, "Oh, I heard…you're here to stop His Highness, was it? And I am telling you now, I won't let you."

"Don't you understand in that thick skull of yours; if we don't stop him: the Soul Society, the world of the living, Hueco Mundo-everything will disappear?"

"Do you really think…I would be here if I didn't know that already?" Uryuu answered; shifting his eyes downward.

"Then, why in the hell are you still standing over there?" Shouted Ichigo; hoping his words would somehow open up Uryuu's eyes to understanding.

"Why don't you know; it's because I'm a Quincy." Replied Uryuu; returning his narrow gaze at his once friend.

The Shiba Residence

Ukitake's seemingly lifeless body laid on the ground; as Mimihagi-sama had soared to the heavens towards the Royal Realm. Rukia's only hope was the sacrifice of her captain was not in vain.

Unfortunately, Shunsui didn't have time to grieve over his long-time friend; as Kukaku suddenly appeared with her two body guards. "Let's get this show on the road."

All of a sudden, the sky turned dark and everything was covered in darkness. "What's going on?" Renji yelled.

"I'm not sure." The Captain Commander responded while eyeing the situation; when suddenly without warning black chibis with eyes started raining down from the Royal Realm-with "chi" sounds spewing from its mouth.

"It's so dark, almost like midnight…what's this all about?" Shunhei questioned. Shinji stood looking at Shunhei as if he had asked a stupid question. The black chibis starting attacking the Shinigami with their overbearing chi sounds.

"What do you mean, what this is all about?" Soi Fong annoyingly asked. "It must be those dam Quincies that what it is…look at that, part of the Shakoumake is missing and that is probably because of the Seireitei's wall falling on it. And just a minute ago the Soul King's right hand escaped through the hole and soared to the Soul King's palace. As things are, the enemy will target that hole and that'll be bad for us."

Panicking as he faced his captain, Omaeda asked his captain where she was going. "Where you ask? Are you planning to sit on your asses and do nothing? I don't know about you, but I plan on destroying that ugly net around me." Soi Fong continued while readying her bankai. "Jyakuhou." Soi Fong commanded as she attempted to release her bankai, "What, what's all this? Go away…ugh, go away!"

The black chibis kept chanting chi, chi. "Well, this sure puts a damper on things." Shunsui said, "Anyone have any other bright ideas?"

"Captain, captain…you're okay?" Omaeda yelled.

"Quiet, what took you so long?" Soi Fong asked while punching Omaeda in the face.

"We can't let them come any further; or else we won't be able to fire the canon." Kukaku injected.

"Let's wipe them out." Shunhei stated

"I don't need you to tell me twice." Both Ikkaku and Yumichika stated. "Hozukimaru!" "Fujikujaku!" Ikkaku and Yumichika both attacked the black chibis , but made no headway in defeating them.

"Senbonzakura" Byakuya called out.

"Shunko." Yoruichi yelled. "Thank you, Byakuya.

"You should be more careful; you just got healed."

"I know; and I am sorry about earlier."

"No problem."

Everyone noticed that no matter how many times they attacked the black entities, they were getting nowhere in defeating them-like fighting a losing battle. "This is hilarious." Aizen serenely stated, while stepping up before everyone. "Why are you lot waving your swords around like that? Just use your reiatsu…and squash them all in one sweep…easy."

Shunhei was already in a panic state and kept on speaking about the black chibis . "Why are you so afraid?" Asked Aizen. Without warning, Aizen started to increase his spiritual pressure. "Everyone move back!" Shouted Shunsui.

"Kurohitsugi" Aizen said without the incantation. "Well, once again we have blue skies.

"What power! There's not one aspect of those monster left." Shunhei commented.

"That's what his powers are, perhaps his powers have grown from the time he fought Ichigo." Yoruichi added. "I for one think we should be going."

"Listen up, everyone can't go at the same time." Kukaku interrupted. "Captain Commander, I suggest you decide who will go first."

"Me oh my. Are we having a party here?" Mayuri asked, along with Nemu, Kenpachi, and Hanataro. "Seems as though you, Captain Commander have an overcrowding problem. Don't worry, we'll just be the last to leave."

"It seems so." Shunsui responded. He wasn't too keen on letting Mayuri and his group be the last ones to leave. He just didn't trust Mayuri and Kenpachi together-it was a making of disaster waiting to happen; unfortunately, he had no other choice. "Alright, on the first round it will be myself, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, and Yoruichi. The second set will be the remaining ones (Shinji, Soi Fong, Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Omaeda), then it will be Mayuri's group."

"Now, since all that is straightened out, let me explain how this works. We have here these reishi balls. Maintain your reishi at an even level at all times. If it deviates too small or too big; it could be disastrous for you. Captain Commander, this is the second incantation that you will need to cite, once you all have blasted off," Kukaku said while handing the paper with the incantation to Shunsui.

Everyone acknowledged what Kukaku has said; as she began the incantation for the launch, "_Far away! Copper-colored greed desires domination of 36 degrees. Seventy-two pairs of legs-end, thirteen pairs of horns. The right hand of the monkey grabs the star. Embraced by the 25 wheels of the sun, the cradle of the sand bleeds. Flower crane cannon launch method two. Kagizaki (Bound Blossom)."_

_**The Royal Realm**_

Ichigo and the others were saved by Orhime's Santen Kesshun's shield; and was pulled up by Urahara who had somehow managed to save himself from an inevitable death. Orhime immediately went to heal Urahara's hand.

Ichigo coughed while receiving a kick in the back from Urahara. "Well, looks like Mr. Kurosaki is awake."

"What was that for?" Ichigo asked as a scowl started to form on his face. "Is everyone okay? And why am I the only one that passed out?"

"Ichigo, I believe it was my fault also" Orihime interrupted.

"Wait, I think I remember." Ichigo continued on; recalling the events that led up to this moment. "After being attacked by Uryuu and grabbing his arrow; Orihime used her Santen Kesshun. I remember hitting my head on Ganju's head, but I must have passed out before then. Anyway, Urahara pulled us up and that dam Kon popped out causing me to hit my head on Orihime's head. It's all Kon's fault! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well do that later, right now we need to get going; we're already on a tight schedule. In addition, not knowing how long this place will hold together doesn't help either." Urahara stated as he peered his eyes towards the Soul King's palace.

"Yeah, but even if we're in a hurry; how the hell are we going to get all the way back up there?" Ichigo asked. "It's so far away from where we are at now. I could make some footholds with my reiatsu and Orihime can use her Santen Kesshun to take the rest; but if we're attacked midway…"

Looking straight ahead, Urahara eased Ichigo's fears. "You don't' have to worry about that." As Urahara was staring forward, he gave the command, open up. The sky beheld horizontal and vertical lines. The sky started to split apart.

"?...this technique?" Ichigo amusingly spoke. "It can't be. Grimmjow, what are you doing here? I thought we left you back in the Soul Society."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Kurosaki." Grimmjow replied sarcastically.

"Ichigo!" Nelliel screamed as she tackled Ichigo.

"Nel too? Just what are you all doing here?"

"What do you think they're doing here, Ichigo? They are our assistance back to the Royal Realm." Urahara interrupted with an answer.

"Well, I don't know why you all are here, but I'm here for a little payback." Grimmjow declared.

"Shut up, what the hell you are you all doing? This place is full of idiots; I swear. This isn't the time and the reason as to why we are all here; if I can remember." The voice said. "They'll find us, so can you please get your ass in here."

"What the hell is that box for?" Ichigo asked looking upward at a black squared box.

"I'll tell you what it for is later so…"

Ichigo continued looking at the strange box, when stairs appeared. Ichigo walked up to the black squared box and enter through its opening.

"Get your ass in here quick!" The strange voice yelled.

"Riruka?"

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews; and thank you all for reading my fanfic. This is just a nothing really too much happened chapter. However, the next chapter is bound to be full of surprises!**


	17. Chapter 17: Just As Planned?

The Finale

**Chapter 17: Just As Planned?**

**A/N: As always, I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belongs to Tite Kubo.**

_**The Royal Realm**_

"Get your ass in here quick!" The strange voiced yelled.

"Riruka?" Ichigo called out with a shocked expression wiped against his face.

"I'm here also." Another unknown voice chimed in.

"Yukio?"

"I'm sure you'd noticed by now that this box here is one of my abilities," Yukio casually spoke. "So come on in…we'll talk later."

Doing his ritualistic placing the fan against his lips, Urahara peered his eyes toward Ichigo; he instinctively knew Ichigo wanted an explanation, thus he obliged him with a question, "What would you want me to tell you about now?"

"How about everything, Kisuke. I want to know why you are only telling me part of the story. I don't even know what's going on now. I want to know everything! And why is it I'm the only one that doesn't seem to know everything? I mean it gets old; what's wrong, do you think I can't handle things?"

"Well Mr. Kurosaki, you've been so busy out there trying to save the world and all; there's nothing that you could have done." Kisuke knew he was digging himself into a bigger hole, but Ichigo tends to overreact on things and right now isn't the time for that.

"Oh really? I'm pretty dam sure you had the chance to tell me. Take for instance, when we were coming here. And what's up with that annoyed looking face?"

"We'll leave that for another time."

"Oh, so you're going to ignore it; is that what you mean?"

"Ichigo, we moving on to some images now. The Soul Society and the world of the living is connected by the Dankai… you should know this already. Around the Dankai there are these little pockets called Kyougoku; which becomes the gathering ground for souls that have escaped. Now, that's where the Garganta comes in, to fill in those little voids. Urahara continued, "You've passed through these a few times yourself, so you're probably aware but the Garganta is something that has an unsteady reiatsu and is always releasing reiatsu to make its own path. If not, it won't have the means of moving. Which brings us back on the topic of the Kyougoku. That place, for some reason or another, has remained there as some type of reishi storage unit. Some people deduced it was probably because of the structure of its own reishi that has kept the Kyougoku there and I planned on using the whole thing, that's why I sought these two out."

"My brain hurts with all that." Ichigo sighed.

"Sorry, but there's more…the power to control space at Yukio's own will with only electricity and…"

Yukio glanced at Urahara and thought, _Hmm, not entirely accurate but whatever_…

Continuing on, Urahara stated, "We used Riruka's powers to move a whole Kyougoku into a box and then changed that into a room and some rails with Yukio's powers. Behold, it's what we're in right now. It was successful but its movements are fairly restricted. What it can do right now is move between here and the Soul King's palace, or at least until the nail I put in the ground…but with this, we could get into the enemy's base without letting a single bit of reiatsu slip. Now it's time for us to spring into action with an attack on them…we'll take them all out in one go Ichigo."

_**The Soul King's Palace**_

The Elites (Lille, Gerald the Miracle, Pernida, and Askin) sat around sitting on the couches located in the room of the Soul King's; enjoying their victory while awaiting Yhwach to finish absorbing the Soul King.

"Are we sure, we can be wasting time here sitting around?" Lille asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it." Askin replied while stuffing his mouth with grapes. "If we were anywhere near His Majesty now, he'd probably devour us as well."

Uryuu stood by the wall as if he was a statue, eying his fellow Quincies. Even now he still felt alone and excluded. Uryuu thought since he was amongst his own people, they would be more receptive to him. But then again, he was wrong with that assumption; and quickly reminded of how the others had treated him when he first arrived. The only member that made him feel somewhat wanted was Gerald Valkyrie.

"Hey, what's wrong newbie? What's with that worried face?" Gerald laughingly asked. "His Majesty will be just fine. He'll swallow the Soul King up in no time and become even more powerful than before."

Lille suspiciously eyed Uryuu; as well as Haschwalth. Lille appeared to be awaiting on some type of response from Uryuu. Uryuu only acknowledged Gerald's statement; while focusing his eyes on the ground as if he was reading some great strategic war plan. Uryuu wasn't naïve to what was going on by no means. He had always been very astute in analyzing fighting situations and especially an enemy's powers. While continuing to stand there, halfway listening to the others; Uryuu focused on the powers of the Soul King and Yhwach's. He concluded that if the Yhwach is all knowing and seeing; especially after he is able to understand another's powers; then the Soul King's powers must be the same or more advanced than Yhwach's own powers. But, Uryuu didn't understand why Yhwach could detect or know about Mimihagi-sama until it was right upon him. Maybe Yhwach can't see everything as he claims to see. _Yes, that's it,_ Uryuu mused to himself. The difference between the Soul King's powers and Yhwach's is that the Soul King actually knows the past, the present, and the future. Could the Soul King have already known who was going to kill him? Did the Soul King foresaw his own death and made plans accordingly?

No one knew much about the Soul King, other than if the Soul King was killed the worlds would disintegrate. No one probably besides a few (Urahara and Shunsui) might have understood why Aizen did what he did. Aizen mentioned that the throne was empty; and from the outcome of those words…it might have been rightly so. Uryuu was amazed at himself for not thinking this out, though, he himself didn't know much about the Soul King as well. Uryuu had just recently learned that he Soul King's right hand was somehow part of Ukitake; and he wondered were there others who also held parts of the Soul King. Why would the Soul King cast part of himself in such a manner? Was this all according to plan?

Uryuu continued to think about how things had gotten to be where they are at now. He wasn't lying to Ichigo when he said the reason he stood with the enemy was because he was a Quincy. The majority of his whole life he had felt disjointed from everyone. Uryuu greatest desire was to know about his own people. No, he needed to know about his own people; who they were, where they have been, and what their goals were- at least so he had thought. Uryuu didn't need to know and understand why they hated the Shinigami. Though, he thought it was strange that the hatred didn't seem to stem from the Quincy extermination 200 years ago but from 1000 years ago. What could have happened to make such a bloody war back then? Uryuu asked himself all these questions, with no apparent relief with answers in sight.

Uryuu missed his grandfather, Souken, his sensei. Souken's dreams held on to a different life than what these Quincies were fighting for. Souken's dream was for both the Quincies and Shinigamis to be able to live in coexistence with one another. Uryuu couldn't fathom that dream coming true; as things were certainly different now. The first time Uryuu was contacted by the Wandenreich was during the time Ichigo was learning his Fullbringer's powers. Uryuu was in the hospital recovering his attack by Tsukishima. An unknown figure was observing Uryuu from the shadows and had made contact with him attempting to persuade Uryuu to join the Wandenreich. However, this gave birth to the reason why he couldn't accompany Ichigo, Nelliel and the others to Hueco Mundo. Learning about his own peoples were more important than trying to save some Hollows lives; even though, he had fought alongside some of them.

The second attempt to get him to join the Wandenreich was when Ivan appeared in Ichigo's window; however, that mission could have had a two-fold purpose: to retrieve him and to steal Ichigo's bankai. Uryuu didn't have to be told twice that Ivan was a Quincy; he knew by examining Ivan's uniform. Uryuu had managed to escape then, but it wasn't too long after that when retrieving him was a success.

During the time when Isshin was finally having that talk with Ichigo, Ryuuken also was having a conversation with Uryuu. Uryuu couldn't understand why his own father was denying his own people. Ryuuken finally told him the real reason why he had turned his back on his fellow Quincies. Katagiri, Uryuu's mother had been the misfortune of being taken by Auswhalean; the killing of impure Quincies and that it happened around the same time that Ichigo's mom died. Uryuu was surprised and saddened at the same time, learning about the true reason how his mother died. Conflicted, he didn't know what to think anymore. He had thought about killing Yhwach for killing his mother, but that was easily dismissed when Haschwalth called him out on his original plan. Uryuu would get closer to Yhwach and somehow manage to kill him. He didn't want to involve anyone else with his plans and he must let everyone think that he is the enemy for the plan to succeed. However, Uryuu wasn't expecting to be name the successor of Yhwach; even though, he knew that was a way of keeping tabs on him. Uryuu was alone, right now the friends he could have called friends were no more. He had drunken Yhwach's blood and Yhwach's will his Uryuu's will. It was too late for him to even consider doing anything else; and even if it wasn't-it would take a miracle to be free from the strings of Yhwach.

Uryuu was so lost in this thoughts, when Yhwach suddenly emerged from absorbing the Soul King. Yhwach was covered in black with white eyes hovering on his face and shoulders. Everyone turned around and faced Yhwach. Uryuu looked at the horrid figure as if he was seeing something from a horror film. He wasn't alone with this line of perception of how Yhwach looked. The others were even more shocked; especially Askin who looked more scared than the rest.

"What's wrong Askin? Calm down." Haschwalth commanded, cutting his eyes at the scared Sternritter.

"What, what, what…" Askin said while managing to get the words out. _This guy (Haschwalth) isn't even fazed with His Majesty looking like that, _Askin thought to himself.

"Are you afraid of me?" Yhwach asked, "You don't have to be; you'll get used to it soon enough. Ah, but to think that I'd have too much power…who knew?" As soon as those words left Yhwach mouth, rocks started floating in the air; and the Sternritters were almost falling to their own death if Askin hadn't interceded and asked Haschwalth to speak to His Majesty.

"Please lead us, your Majesty." Haschwalth calmly said bowing before Yhwach.

"Haschwalth, my first born; stand behind me and follow my footsteps. We will start with rebuilding a country of our own from scratch." Yhwach commanded.

The Wandenreich and the Seireitei buildings all started to crumble and fall…

_**Kurosaki Clinic**_

Isshin had finished explaining things to the twins along with his sister, Ikumi. Isshin excused himself and returned to the clinic. Rangiku had finally awakened from her coma and was ready to return to duty. Rangiku learned from Toshiro, Isshin's true identity and was understandably upset. As soon as Isshin entered the clinic, Rangiku walked over to where Isshin stood once he entered the door, and slapped him. "You are alive after all this time? How dare you! Do you know the hell we had to endure over you abandoning your duties?"

"I am sorry for all the misery and pain that I have put the two of you through. But it wasn't that simple as me abandoning my duties as you might think." Isshin somberly replied.

"Sorry, you're sorry! Is that all you have to say for yourself, is that I'm sorry?" Rangiku angrily retorted.

"What I was supposed to do? I am not asking for forgiveness; and I wasn't expecting this to be some type of happy reunion. Yes, I abandoned my responsibilities and left without permission. But it was never my intention not to return." Isshin responded.

"Enough, Rangiku." Toshiro interrupted, while walking over to Rangiku. "Let's go."

"But captain…"

"That's enough, I said. As you know already, Isshin has already explained what happened. However, that doesn't mean we will be so easily to forgive you, Isshin. But thank you the same for saving our lives and for your assistance. We'll be taking our leave now." Toshiro said as his cold eyes remained in front of him; never looking at Isshin.

"No problem." Isshin responded as he turned away from his former Lt. and third seat. Isshin didn't blame them for their behavior; he probably would have done the same think if things were reversed. However, Rangiku turned around and walked up behind Isshin who still had his back turned. After calming down somewhat, Rangiku felt bad for slapping Isshin out of anger.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. I've also lost someone that I loved very much as well." And with Rangiku and Toshiro exited the clinic without leaving a trace that they were even there. Isshin didn't move as a single tear trickled down his face and him thinking about how things could have been if fate hadn't stepped in.

_**The Shiba's Residence**_

All the others had left for the Royal Realm except for Mayuri's group.

"Alright, you all are the last ones to leave." Kukaku said, as she waved them over. "Let's go. Far away…" Kukaku was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"We're going too."

"Well, I see the captain and the lieutenant of the 10th division has returned. Hurry up! We don't have time for stragglers." Mayuri shouted.

Kukaku used the cannon to send the remaining Gotei 13 and others to the Royal Realm. She prayed that her brother and cousin were faring well. Kukaku summoned her two bodyguards and told them to prepare the cannon again, _soon we'll be making our own trip to the Royal Realm_, Kukaku said to herself.

_**The Royal Realm**_

The Gotei 13 had arrived at the Royal Realm and Shinji was the first one to notice the differences.

"Captain Commander, I thought you said we should've been connected to the Soul King's palace. What are we doing in the Quincy's streets? Explain this, Captain Commander…what happened to the Soul King's…" Shinji worriedly asked.

"Well the coordinates were correct, we're right above the Seireitei…so this should be the Soul King's palace." Yoruichi interjected.

"This meaning that the streets that were lifted from the Seireitei that we all witnessed just now, have destroyed the Soul King's palace and rebuilt themselves on top of it, no?" Responded the Captain Commander.

"Yeah right, like something like that could happen…" Shinji retorted in a nonbelieving voice.

"That's why I am saying…he's become so powerful that he could easily do something like that. Our dear enemy.

"Look, the streets seems to go around something." Soi Fong added. "And if I'm not wrong, this is the place that the Zero Division Headquarters once was, below the Soul King's palace. But if we look above there's nothing there. Which can only mean…that the Soul Palace has fallen. And the enemy now has everything in his hand."

_**On the Other Side of the Royal Realm**_

"Let's go!" commanded Urahara; as the others gathered around him.

"Yeah." Ichigo responded as he eyed the strange looking buildings before them.

"Where are we?" Orihime confusedly asked.

"Impossible!" Urahara said while checking out the scenery. "Are you saying we didn't actually reach the nail that I put in then?" Urahara then looked down on the ground where the nail had fell over. "Ichigo…I think we're actually in the Soul King's palace, there's no denying that. That dam Yhwach…he reshaped the whole palace to his liking."

All of a sudden, Yuushirou rush around Urahara. "That's my big sister's reiatsu!"

"Come back here Yuushirou, we have no idea where the enemy is at!" Shouted Urahara.

_**The Royal Realm**_

"No, it can't be…Yuushirou?" Yoruichi said. "He's here…I'm going to kill Kisuke when I find him."

Byakuya noticed the reiatsu as well; not only did it feel similar to Yoruichi's but it also felt similar to…no it can't be! "You need to tell me everything about your so called brother. I grow tired of waiting."

"What are you talking about now, Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked. As soon as she said those words, everyone heard a shot fired. Yoruichi dropped to the ground holding her chest, crying…NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Byakuya walked over and help pull Yoruichi up; as she turned around and cried in his chest. "My baby." She kept repeating over and over again.

"Your baby?" Byakuya surprisingly asked.

"Yes, Byakuya my son…he's my son, Byakuya; and you are his father." Yoruichi said, while passing out in his arms….


	18. Chapter 18: Loses

The Finale

**Chapter 18: Loses **

**A/N:** **As always; I do not own Bleach and all rights belongs to Tite Kubo. **

_**The Royal Realm**_

While Byakuya held onto a passed out Yoruichi in his arms, he reflected back to that same memory. Somehow, he had left out some details of that moment they had spent together.

_**Flashback from 101 years ago**_

_(__**A/N:**__ This is in Bleach age and time; as we know one can look to be 10 and actually be over 100 years in Bleach: This will be with a bit more elaboration)_

"_You are a beautiful. That was amazing, it's been a long time since…I have enjoyed myself." The silky voice said as he shifted Yoruichi's body._

"_You're not bad looking yourself. Oh, was it now? Well, glad I am here to take care of things."_

"_I guess I get to have my way with you, again." He replied with a composed face._

"_Aren't we greedy? And what makes you think that you can?" Yoruichi asked, while staring into slate blue eyes._

"_Because I can. Why don't we get married? You know how close our clans are; we could mix business with pleasure." Byakuya sneakily asked._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Could it actually be true?_ Byakuya thought to himself. He didn't have time to muse over this right now; as there were more important matters to attend to. He had to see for himself if it was true; and if it was true or not-he still felt obligated to see if Yuushirou was okay. Byakuya lightly slapped Yoruichi's face to awaken her. If only he could flash-step where they needed to be. Slowly Yoruichi began to wake up, still filling distraught over her connection to her son.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Yoruichi. However, now is not the time; we need to get moving." Byakuya started heading in the direction of Urahara's group.

"Where do you think you all are going?" questioned the Captain Commander.

"We are going to see if we can find Urahara's group, I feel his reiatsu; so he's somewhere close by." Byakuya explained, hoping that the Captain Commander would let it go at that.

The Captain Commander heard a little bit of the conversation; not that he was eavesdropping. "Well, do what you have to do, but I am going to send Soi Fong along with you just in case." He replied as the rest kept moving forward.

Someone else notice the friction between Byakuya and Yoruichi, but decided not to say anything. Rukia, herself, wanted to go; as she hadn't seen Ichigo in a very long time. However, she knew it would have to wait much later. She could only imagine what was going on, yet she felt a twinge of jealousy stirring in her veins. It had seemed like forever since she was near him, the part that made her complete, the part that made her felt safe; knowing everything was going to be alright as long as she was with him. However, someone else was walking in her shadows, but she knew that they were only friends…still that wasn't helping her feel any better at the moment.

_**On the Other Side of the Royal Realm**_

"Let's go!" commanded Urahara; as the others gathered around him.

"Yeah." Ichigo responded as he eyed the strange looking buildings before them.

"Where are we?" Orihime confusedly asked.

"Impossible!" Urahara said while checking out the scenery. "Are you saying we didn't actually reach the nail that I put in then?" Urahara then looked down on the ground where the nail had fell over. "Ichigo…I think we're actually in the Soul King's palace, there's no denying that. That dam Yhwach…he reshaped the whole palace to his liking."

All of a sudden, Yuushirou rush around Urahara. "That's my big sister's reiatsu!"

"Come back here Yuushirou, we have no idea where the enemy is at!" Shouted Urahara. Before anyone could grab Yuushirou, a shot was heard and Yuushirou's body feel to the ground. Urahara ran quickly to where Yuushirou fell, knowing that it was his fault that this happened; and knowing that Yoruichi would never forgive him her brother. Urahara wasn't naïve by any means; and already knew who child this was, but for the sake of peace between him and Yoruichi he kept the secret well hidden within himself. By the time Urahara reached his body; Yuushirou already had lost a lot of blood and was barely breathing. Urahara summoned Orihime to heal Yuushirou. Orihime did as he requested, but something wasn't going right-he wasn't healing quickly as he should be.

"Urahara-kun, please hurry; something is wrong!" Orihime yelled frantically.

"What's going on?" Urahara asked, beads of sweat streaming down his face.

"I…don't know. I tried healing him; and nothing I do is helping. I have tried everything." Orihime answered, almost in tears.

"Calm down, I am sure it's something simple." Urahara replied, trying to reassure Orihime. But what if it had to be something genetic as to why he wasn't healing properly, he mused. This was surely something that he couldn't fix at the moment. He was suddenly brought out of his thinking pattern by Orihime's frantic cry.

"It's not working, nothing I'm doing seems to be working, and he's still bleeding profusely." Orhime cried as she pushed her powers to do more.

"Keep trying to do the best you can." Urahara was starting to panic himself, something that he never does. _Dam, why Mayuri couldn't be here, he is always prepared for emergencies, Urahara questioned._ He turned around only to see Orihime crying over Yuushirou's lifeless body. "I'm sorry Urahara, I did all that I could do-nothing worked."

"Orihime, you did the best that you could do; I'll handle the rest. You should go back to the others, I kind of need to be alone for a minute." Urahara somberly requested. _How was he going to tell his best friend that her son was dead? How can he explain that it was all his fault?_ He could feel her reiatsu getting closer; and she wasn't alone. This would be worse than the Quincy war itself. There was no time to even think about the consequences, because said mother had arrived.

"Kisuke! Where **IS** my son at?" Yoruichi demanded. "Where's my son, Kisuke?"

"Yoruichi, I am so sorry, but he was shot by the enemy." Urahara replied, with his eyes falling to the ground. "Orihime tried to heal him, and nothing that she did seemed to work."

"No, you can't mean he's dead! Look at me when I am talking to you! How is he dead, Kisuke; answer me?!" Yoruichi shouted.

"I would like to know as well." Byakuya stoically said, peering at Kisuke.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi." Urahara said. He knew that was such a lame thing to say, but what could he say; the enemy had killed him. No, if he had never called Yuushirou making out like his mom was with him, Yuushirou would have never came to the Seireitei looking for her. He would be home alive and safe. Yes truly, this was his fault and no one else's.

"Why was he even here, Kisuke? He's the 28th head of the Shihoin Clan and now he's gone. Just what in the hell were you thinking?!" Yoruichi continued to shout; as the river of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I needed the Heavenly Gears; and he suggested that he bring them, and I kind of said you were here." Kisuke somberly replied, just as he felt a double slapped across his face by Yoruichi.

"How **dare** you! How **dare** you put my son in peril, you spineless jerk!" Yoruichi cried, as Byakuya pulled her away from Urahara.

"You should be honored that you're fighting in a war and the chances of you being killed is high; otherwise, you would die by my hands alone." Byakuya coldheartedly retorted. "Come, Yoruichi; we need to bury our son in this despicable place." Yoruichi turned away from Urahara, but not before she had one last thing to say to him.

"You know Kisuke, you were my best friend. I gave up my position to help you when no one else would help. I helped you get your captaincy; and I even gave up the man I love. And for what? For you to put my son in harms danger just because you needed a piece of worthless equipment. I hope it works well for you, Kisuke; because as long as we both have breath in our bodies-I don't ever want to see the whites of your eyes ever again."

Urahara couldn't say nothing; and the only thing he could do was to turn and walk away. How could he have been so careless and inconsiderate of Yoruichi's feelings and needs? They had always been best friends, but he couldn't lie to himself that he had wished for more than being just best friends. One decision had ruined any chance of ever being with her. One decision had ruined her being away from the man that would surely hurt her in the end. And one decision had led her straight back into the arms of said man. How could he have let this happen? Urahara kept self-blaming himself; as he reflected back on his childhood memory.

_**Flashback 400 years ago**_** (Long)**

The sun was shining its bright rays of sunlight on this summer day in the Seireitei. It was like most any other normal day in the Seireitei; however, for four friends it would be the beginning of a great adventure that would forever have an impact on their lives. Tessai Tsukabishi and Urahara Kisuke both grew up at the Shihoin Mansion. Quite naturally, they were also friends with Yoruichi Shihoin, the princess of the Shihoin Clan and the next 22nd head of the clan. The fourth friend, Kukaku Shiba was from the former noble house, the Shiba Clan. The four of them were always together and always getting into trouble. One of the four friends came up with another mischievous idea, while visiting Kukaku at her home.

"I wonder what the Royal Realm is like." Urahara spoke out loud, while looking upward towards the sky.

"I don't know, I've often wondered that myself." Kukaku replied while joining Urahara looking at the sky.

"What are you thinking about Kisuke? I know every time you mentioned 'I wonder,' somehow it always lands us in trouble." Yoruichi stated while placing her hands on her hips.

"That seems to be the course for him." Tessai added.

"Oh come now, it's not like you all don't want to know as well." Urahara said as he returned his gaze to his friends.

"What's your plan, Urie?" Kukaku asked, knowing that Urahara didn't like for her to call him that in front of the others.

"Well Kukaku…" Urahara sternly responded to her call him her pet name for him. "You do have the means for us to travel to the Royal Realm and you also have the Oken. So why don't we take a little trip to see for ourselves."

"Urie, you know I can't do that. I would get severely punished."

"We wouldn't be gone long; and surely no one will miss us."

"But what about the Royal Guards?" Tessai nervously asked.

"Oh them, we'll just make up something as to why we are there. Oh I know, we can tell them that we are there to see Kukaku's grandfather, Ichibee." Urahara stated as he patted Kukaku on the back.

The three friends gathered around the Flower Crane Cannon; as Kukaku prepared it for lift off.

"Kaganehiko and Shiroganehiko, you know the incantation for lift off…so I want you to chant it and I'll say the second chant once we are all inside." Kukaku ordered her guards.

"But Lady Kukaku, are you sure you know what you're doing? You could get into very serious trouble going there." Kaganehiko questioned his master.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Now, let's get going." Kukaku said, as she entered the Flower Crane Cannon.

Once inside, Kukaku chanted the second incantation and they were off to the Royal Realm. Once they arrived at the Royal Realm, everything seemed quiet and serene. It was kind of strange because no one met the four friends upon their arrival. The four friends walked around the palace searching for Ichibee with no success.

"Well, I am sure he's around here somewhere." Kukaku said, scanning the area.

"We can just find him later, let's go on this thing-it seems to go somewhere." Suggested Urahara.

"I don't think so, we should just await here until someone comes." Tessai stated.

"Well, somebody do something before we all get into trouble." Yoruichi added, as she started walking towards the thing Urahara was talking about.

"Come on. It looks like a lift that goes somewhere." Urahara said as he motioned the rest of his friends. After getting on the lift, it took them to a hot springs. "Wow! This looks like it can be fun, let's get in before someone comes."

"Urie, are you sure about this? Surely, we will get caught." Kukaku asked in a tensed voice.

Urahara somehow persuaded the others to join him in the spring. He couldn't believe that it had the power to heal. The four friends stayed there a little while and went back down on the lift. As they walked further down the palace road, they came to another lift. "Let's see where this goes." It was no use of talking Urahara out of doing something mischievous once he got the notion in his head. They followed him to another lift that took them to a palace that made food enhancement. "Wow! This is delicious." Urahara said, while stuffing his mouth with food.

"Yes, it is quite delicious. But I think we need to get a move on. I'm having an eerie feeling as though someone is watching us." Tessai suggested.

"Oh, it's just your imagination, Tessai. Stop being so paranoid." Urahara stated. He continued down the palace road and stumbled upon another lift. This time the lift took them to a place full of fabrics.

"Look at all the fabric material in here." Kukaku mentioned. "I could have a field day in here. I could make an outfit out of each and every one of them."

"I know you probably could, Kukaku. But they do look beautiful. I would have a hard time deciding which pattern to use." Yoruichi laughed while looking at the various patterns.

Urahara studied the fabrics and noticed a piece of paper on the desk that sat in the middle of the room. He continued to examine it, and noticed something interesting about it. He wrote down what was on the notes. Urahara found it to be very interesting that certain materials could be made as a cloaking material to hide a person's reiatsu.

The four friends return from the lift back to the main palace floor and was met by an angry Ichibee. "What is the meaning of this? Who gave you all the permission to be here?"

"Ugh…grandfather, we came to see you but no one was around; so we just went on different lifts to look around." Kukaku explained.

"Why didn't you wait for one of us to escort you? You know you just can't come up here on a whim; and that you have to have permission to do so." Ichibee questioned. "Nevertheless, you have disobeyed a directive; and you shall be punished for this."

"Sir, it was my fault; I was the one to suggest we come here." Urahara interrupted.

"Doesn't matter, Kukaku knew better; and yet she clearly disobeyed. Did anyone here think about how you all was going to return back to the Seireitei?" Ichibee asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, we didn't think about that; I'm afraid." Tessai answered.

"Of course not." Ichibee replied while walking over to Kukaku and severing her right arm. Kukaku screamed in pain, but the wound was quickly healed by Ichibee. The others looked on, horrified by what they had witnessed. Ichibee released the stairs that spiraled down to the Seireitei. "I am sorry to have to do that, Kukaku. Now you will have no means to enter into the Royal Realm. The rest of you are very lucky indeed as to not to having a limb removed from your body, due to having the Oken in it. I hope this teaches you all a lesson. Take the stairs and leave." Ichibee ordered.

Two weeks after the incident at the Royal Realm, Urahara came up with an idea to build and erect an underground training room for him and Yoruichi. He also included a hot springs, like the one in the Royal Realm in the training room. Tessai and Kukaku had somehow distanced themselves from Urahara and Yoruichi. They were still friends, but Kukaku was very depressed and Tessai was still upset over the ordeal.

Urahara went on to make a reiatsu-hiding cloak, like the one he used when he confronted Aizen during Aizen's Hollowfication experiments. He even used the same food enhancements with Chad and Orihime in Hueco Mundo at the beginning of this war. Urahara thought about these precious memories. Memories that he would have to hold dear to himself, because now, that would be all that he have of Yoruichi.

_****End of Flashback*****_

**A/N: This is just a scenario as to how I think the Urahara/Yoruichi's flashback will be done in the Manga (of course not Yuushirou being's Byakuya and Yoruichi's son). Thank you for reading my story and please review**!


	19. Chapter 19: In the Midst of Evil

The Finale

**Chapter 19: In the Midst of Evil**

A/N: As always, I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belongs to Tite Kubo.

_**Somewhere in the Royal Realm**_

Yoruichi stood over the grave her now deceased son; while holding herself, quietly crying over the life that shouldn't have been taken so easily. She had let some of the anger seeped through her, but the pain of loss was still etched into her heart. Byakuya stoically observed Yoruichi and wished that he could erase the pain away from her. He didn't know or understood how he was supposed to feel. He had only just found out that Yuushirou was his son. A son he would never know. Why was death a plague to him? Perhaps he was cursed never to find happiness. First his parent's death, then his wife's death, and now his son's death. He had already experienced loss; he knew of such wretched pain and yearning…it had already defined who he was. Emotions were useless. Why should one shed a tear? Tears brings sorrow and agony-it makes one weak. For one to wallow in the depths of sorrow is a coward. No, he would not tread on those foolish waters ever again.

The wind blew softly against his face as he walked towards Yoruichi. But how could he hold onto these coldhearted feelings towards his own son-his own flesh and blood? Was it truly a façade? Was he so uncaring to an innocent child-his own? Perhaps, just this once he'll be weak. Perhaps, this one time he will wallow in the sea of sorrow as a coward. And perhaps, this once he'll walk down this foolish path-just this one time. Byakuya inwardly sighed as he reached where Yoruichi stood and pulled her into his arms. The rain of sorrow came down on the both of them in a land that was full of devastation and wretched pain-despair knew no boundaries.

As the rain lifted from the both of them, Yoruichi raised her head from Byakuya's shoulders and looked into his eyes, "It still seem so surreal. I know I've been gone a long time, but not one day passed by where I didn't think about my son. You know…"Yoruichi sighed and continued, "I was disowned by my clan for not only abandoning my position but for also having a child without a father. I refused to tell them that you was Yuushirou's father. I didn't want to ruin your life; and besides you had already gotten married when he was young."

"That shouldn't have mattered. I had a right to know." Byakuya sternly spoke while moving the hair out of Yoruichi's face.

"I know, I wasn't thinking. Anyway, in addition to me being banned from the clan; they also thought my punishment should be to relinquish my rights to my son; as an atonement of my sins. It was either that or they would hunt me down and kill me. Perhaps, I am just as guilty as I make out Kisuke to be. It's all my fault." Yoruichi coldly stated; pulling away from Byakuya and turning her back to him. Byakuya walked up behind her and slid his arms around her petite form.

"Why would you say a thing like that for?" Byakuya asked, leaning into her.

"Because it's true, Byakuya. I'm just as guilty. I might as well as shot and killed my own son. The sad thing is, I blamed Kisuke for all of this; and I am actually beginning to think that he was only trying to reunite me with my son-but everything went awfully wrong. I don't even know what to think anymore. I never stopped to think about the consequences of my actions for helping Kisuke." Yoruichi said, as her body started to tremble. She grabbed ahold of Byakuya's arms and held onto them for what seemed like an eternity. Yoruichi didn't want to cry anymore-she was all cried out.

"Maybe you're right about Urahara Kisuke, but it still doesn't ease the pain of our son being killed." Byakuya retorted.

"I know Byakuya, I know better than anyone."

"Let's get back to the others; it's really not a safe place to be out here alone." Byakuya suggested, as they both headed back to the Captain Commander's group.

_**Urahara's Group (for better clarity)**_

Urahara felt bad for the loss of Yoruichi's son, but he needed to refocus his attention to the here and now.

Orihime scanned the strange area that was before her. "No way." She said in a surprising voice.

"We somehow managed to escape this by going into the Garganta…so I guess we should be thankful." Urahara somberly replied.

_**Meanwhile with the Captain Commander's Group**_

Byakuya and Yoruichi returned to the Captain Commander's group and observed that they were still residing in the same place appearing to be confused over the new surroundings. The Captain Commander noticed that two returning from the corner of his eye; and it didn't go unnoticed by another person either. "As I was saying, this place is very strange, we can't make any footholds." Shunsui said, ritually pulling his hat to his face.

Aizen walked over to where Byakuya and Yoruichi had appeared. "I see that you have returned. There's no need to worry; things may not be as they seemed to be." He nonchalantly stated and walked back over to where Shunsui stood.

"What did he mean by, things not appearing as they seemed to be?" Yoruichi intuitively asked, turning her head towards Byakuya.

"Who knows what that dap fool meant." Byakuya said, squinting his eyes.

"The one that controls the reishi in this area, is no longer one of your own." Aizen interrupted. "It's a given that the enemy would create a field that favors them…not forgetting that the Quincy's attacks are mostly reishi-related by default…so of course the enemy would do something like this, especially if he is their leader. But to make things worse the enemy has become someone powerful enough to kill the Soul King." Aizen stated, but he himself already knew who had dealt the final blow.

"Very astute of you, Aizen." The Captain Commander praised. Aizen eyed the Captain Commander for a minute and returned his gaze upon his surroundings. "While that's true…" Shunsui continued, "even if we did get into the Soul King's palace, I doubt we'd be able to see him…so the Soul King has been killed. By the way Captain Kuchiki, where is Captain Soi Fong?"

"Sorry Commander, she remained with Urahara's group." Yoruichi answered.

"Oh, I see…very well then. At least we can feel them, even if they are a little further away. So it's good news that they are still alive and well. If the Soul King was killed in the hands of the enemy, all we have to do is defeat said enemy and get a new one." The Captain Commander stated with his back turned away from the others. "If Ukitake was here, he would say the same thing. Okay then, shall we go? We won't be able to move forward unless we meet up with Ichigo-kun and the rest. Isn't it time we, the Gotei 13 moved for the Gotei 13?"

Everyone replied yes in unison, except for three individuals: two who had just lost their only son and the one with his own agenda-Aizen. Aizen smirked to himself, thinking there was no need in telling them that Ichigo was the one who killed the Soul King. Who would believe him anyway? _We shall meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo. Oh the irony of all of it_, Aizen thought. Everything was going according to his plan.

Suddenly a building started to collapse and fell down. "What now?" Shunsui annoyingly asked; as everyone turned around a looked while seeing a towering building soaring to the heavens.

"What's that?" Shunhei inquired.

"What's that you asked…that's the enemy's base, that's what it is. Forget about keeping things safe…it's like they're telling us to bring it on." The Captain Commander said, "So we will."

_**The Royal Palace**_

At the new Quincy palace, Haschwalth bowed before His Majesty, "Yhwach-sama, it seems that Kurosaki Ichigo and the Gotei 13 have intruded upon our territory at the same time-in our Welt…"

"This will soon become our cornerstone of our new world, the one and only true world…Wahrwelt-that's what it'll be called." His Majesty spoke. It almost appeared that Yhwach didn't seemed to care about the Ichigo and the Gotei 13 treading upon his Holy ground. "This castle will become the symbol of our future; and that is why we shall call it so."

Haschwalth bowed down further, while pledging his promise to His Majesty, "Then I shall make sure every last one of them are killed, so that you will not need to soil your eyes on the likes of them…for the cornerstone of our new world in our Wahrwelt."

_**Captain Commander's Group**_

"But would you look at that! That's one really tall building over there." Shunsui replied not being able to look away from the tall structure. The structure looked as though someone had sculptured a castle made from ice. It was a wide as half of a city's block, with spokes of what appeared to be crystals, protruding from each floor. At the top of the structure was a wide opening of some sort. "Of course, the whole point of having a castle is to show off one's strength, isn't it? It would have been funny if he didn't do something like this."

"Is that it really?" Yoruichi asked. She wasn't surprised that the enemy would do something of the sorts, but she wondered what his exact purpose for doing so was.

"Whatever it is, he's giving us one hell of a welcome…we shouldn't keep him waiting…let's go!" The Captain Commander commanded.

***Thank you for reading and please review. I realize this is a little short, but I wanted to get it posted, I promise the next one will be longer and a surprise****


	20. Chapter 20

The Finale

**Chapter 20: The War of the Gods: Part 1**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor its characters. All rights to Tite Kubo.**

_**Captain Commander's Group**_

"But would you look at that! That's one really tall building over there." Shunsui replied not being able to look away from the tall structure. The structure looked as though someone had sculptured a castle made from ice. It was a wide as half of a city's block, with spokes of what appeared to be crystals, protruding from each floor. At the top of the structure was a wide opening of some sort. "Of course, the whole point of having a castle is to show off one's strength, isn't it? It would have been funny if he didn't do something like this."

"Is that it really?" Yoruichi asked. She wasn't surprised that the enemy would do something of the sorts, but she wondered what his exact purpose for doing so was.

"Whatever it is, he's giving us one hell of a welcome…we shouldn't keep him waiting…let's go!" The Captain Commander commanded.

Aizen walked at his own leisurely pace, he had nothing but time on his side- as always. He wasn't really in any hurry to get to no particular place; as the others were. This gave Aizen time to contemplate his next move. He even smirked to himself how everything was going according to his plan. Though, the best part of his plan was watching Byakuya and Yoruichi grieve over their son's death; even though he wasn't actually dead and was just the hallucination of Kyoku Suigetsu. Now, Yuushirou was still around but to everyone else eyes they only viewed him as Hanataro. Aizen laughed to himself; as the others was wondering how Hanataro got to be with their group when he was supposed to be with Mayuri's group-the irony of it all. _That is what Yoruichi get for attacking him during their previous fight_; Aizen mused to himself. _Oh, how marvelous Kyoku Suigetsu was_, Aizen thought to himself. _It was a great zanpakutou_. Kyoku Suigetsu was now a part of his being; no more incantations of "Shatter, Kyoku Suigetsu." Aizen now could use it at his beckoning call.

He laughed at the sheer thought how the enemy thought they were actually winning; though technically, they were. However, theoretically they were only winning at the moment because they were all under Kyoku Suigetsu's influence. Aizen recalled when Yhwach came to recruit him about joining his army against the Gotei 13, the nerve of the guy; Aizen mused to himself. Now, why would he help someone fight against the Gotei 13 for them to take the throne instead of him? Ridiculous, Aizen thought; if anyone was going to sit on the throne it was going to be him. Aizen rightfully declined his offer. When Yhwach had a little skirmish with Ichigo; he quickly found out through Haschwalth, not to take him lightly.

This was so much more enjoyable to observe, that the events that played out 110 years ago; when practically the entire Gotei 13 were under the influence of Kyoku Suigetsu until he had defected to Hueco Mundo. Aizen sighed at the thought about having to put the Gotei 13 back under Kyoku Suigetsu's influence, but he had one last lesson to teach them; and he would bask in the glory of their own foolishness when they learn their valuable lesson.

The Captain Commander noticed that Aizen was lagging behind. "Aizen, are you waiting for an invitation? Let's go!"

'_Aw, Captain Commander; always in such a rush-very well._' Aizen mused to himself; while giving Shunsui a quick glare. "There's no need for that." he replied as he hurried his steps towards the others.

_**Urahara's Group**_

The group had been moving non-stop and no one was more exhausted than Ichigo. How many days had it been since the war begun? At least three days according to Ichigo's recollection. In three days Ichigo had went to Hueco Mundo where he fought Kirge, left there and went to Soul Society where he had a skirmish with Yhwach, left and went to the Royal Realm to reforge his zanpakutou; then had to make a trip home to learn about his roots, then back to the Royal Realm, then onto Soul Society, and now he's currently back in the Royal Realm. It was a bit much to say the least.

Ichigo was tired and was starting to get irritated at the least little thing; it was like that irritated feeling one gets when one's body is exhausted. "I need to rest, before I go any further." Ichigo bluntly stated.

"Ichigo, _we are kind of in a hurry_." Urahara replied as he kept moving forward.

"I don't give a damn; I need to stop now-I need to rest." Ichigo said in irritable voice.

"Very well then…"

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Orihime asked while Chad looked on; wondering the same thing.

"Nothing, I need some rest and some time alone; excuse me." Ichigo replied; walking away from the others. Now he understood why a scowl was always planted on his face; everything was starting to unnerve him: from the lack of information to this senseless war. Ichigo leaned against a boulder that had fallen from a building and slid down its wall and perched himself on the ground. His mind was racing with all types of thoughts and events that had recently occurred. One thought was how everyone seemed to think that he didn't need to know about pertinent information. Ichigo felt like the need to know about things were treated like some top secret information that only a handful of people should know. It shouldn't be like this; if he was fighting for the Soul Society's sake, then he needed to know everything. Everyone seemed to be treating him like a child, no, they were treating him like he was 15 and naïve. _I'm a grown man now,_ Ichigo angrily said to himself while kicking a pebble stone. _I am tired of being treated this way._

Ichigo allowed a sigh to escape his mouth; while yet another thought came to him-all the yo-yoing back and forth between Hueco Mundo, Society, the world of the living, and the Royal Realm was rather tiresome. Speaking of the world of the living, this is where he learned several things: how his mother actually died, about Aizen's experiment, and his own heritage. Ichigo felt like screaming at the moment and would have done so if he wasn't in the enemy's territory. Him a Shiba. Ichigo wondered how many others knew he was a Shiba before he did-probably everyone. Now, he had to explain to Orihime and the others how he was a Shiba; though, he didn't think it would be a wise decision to do so. However, come to think of it, Ichigo mused; Kukaku and Ganju had to have known about him. Neither one of them breathed a word to him; however, Kukaku recently told him that she couldn't tell him at his heritage back then- but still it would have been nice to know. Reflecting back on the time he went to the Soul Society to fight the head Bount and was over to Kukaku's place; he remembered her two guards had called him, Master Ichigo. At first Ichigo had thought it was just the way that they spoke in their culture, but now, it makes all the sense in the world-he was from a noble family.

Another thing that was festering at his soul, was his mother's actual death. His mother wouldn't have died if Yhwach hadn't stolen her powers for his own selfish needs. He would make sure Yhwach paid for causing his mother's death. There was another person he should exact revenge on-Aizen Sosuke, just for the sake of his own pride. But really should he? Ichigo had already fought Aizen, but at the time he didn't have any grudges against the man, perhaps now he do. However, Ichigo asked himself, what was it that Aizen warranted such attention from him. Sure he experimented on individuals and even created White; along with his partners. He didn't actually kill his mother but only watched how things turned out-as an observer. Ichigo knew Aizen had his hands in the pot as well. Did Aizen lure Grand Fisher to attack his mother? Aizen was watching his family closely back then, and Ichigo knew that Aizen had been modifying hollows like Metastacia and even Grand Fisher. Oh yes, he would be dealt with accordingly; and this time for good.

Ichigo had a weird thought; Aizen had manipulated things after watching his mother absorbed White that put Isshin and Masaki on the same path to meet again. Ichigo's parents were married and had him-successful plan by Aizen's standards. Ichigo laughed to himself, as he thought of the idea that Aizen could seemed to be his creator. What a scary thought, Ichigo chuckled to himself as he held his knee up to his chest.

Now they were in a war that no one could provide answers as to why they were fighting. Again, it seemed as though the words, "son born in darkness" rung true for him. Ichigo never had an idea that he was part Quincy and there was no clue to refute otherwise. That's not true, Ichigo thought to himself; the bedcover on his bed had a white cross on it. How could he have not noticed it before now? Would it have changed his fate if he had known earlier in his life that he was a Quincy? All these questions with no direct answers. The more Ichigo ruminated on them the more agitated he became; and it was all due to one man's greed. Ichigo aroused from his position and began to walk back towards the others. He stopped suddenly and turned around while starring over the horizon. "I hope you are okay Rukia," Ichigo silently stated to himself while turning to go back to the others.

"Ichigo…" Orihime called out.

"I'm fine, let's go."

Orihime worriedly looked at Ichigo and immediately knew that was a lie. She wondered why he wouldn't come and talk to her. After all, she loved him; and she just wanted to erase all the pain that he was feeling. But, he refused to open up to her.

"You okay, Orihime?" Chad stoically asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Orihime replied with a fake smile. "I'm just worried about Ichigo, he looks so sad. I just wish that he would talk to me."

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Orihime. Maybe he is missing something…I don't know." Chad said in an unsure voice.

"What could he be missing? We are all here?

"Not everyone is here…" Orihime looked at Chad as her eyes feel to the ground, "I see."

"We should get going."

_**Mayuri's Group**_

Mayuri had fought the left hand of the Soul King-Pernida; though with a little help from Kenpachi. Pernida's powers affected the nerves in one's body, causing distortion of limbs which left both Kenpachi and Mayuri incapacitated afterwards. However, Nemu was able to defeat Pernida, though it is unsure if Pernida is actually dead. One interesting thing that was borne from this fight was how Nemu came to be in existence.

Nemu's real name is actually Nemuri Nanagou and was created from the Godly Soul Project developed by Mayuri. Through seven trials and attempts, Nemu was finally created. The previous six fail attempts allowed some of the researchers to have abnormalities corrected, such as one researcher's head was fixed. This was due in part that fourth experiment finally had a brain; unlike the previously three experiments that was a total failure and thus they were dead. The fifth experiment allowed for the modification of Mayuri's zanpakutou and Mayuri's ability to be promoted to captain. This is why Mayuri's zanpakutou appears the way it look. The sixth experiment grew to be two years old, but died. However, the seventh experiment was successful.

Mayuri couldn't be any happier because now he had finally surpassed Urahara. Mayuri couldn't wait to rub this into Urahara's face. However, Urahara had already been there and done that, so to speak. He already had two individuals from said like experiments of Mayuri: Ururu and Jinta.

_**Captain Commander's Group**_

"The reiatsu around us has been getting dangerously thin, even to the point where we can feel slight changes even from far away. Are all the Lt's defeated?" Yoruichi casually asked.

"Rukia and I are okay; and Hinamori..." Renji replied.

"Now, don't forget about my Nanao-chan." The Captain Commander added.

"This is tough…we don't know where they're coming from." Shinji stated.

Off from a distance, on a rooftop somewhere in the Royal Realm stood Lille Barro with a rifle aimed at his enemies. "Scary isn't it? Well of course it is, I can tell that feeling of not being able to differentiate where the enemy is coming from; but watching as their comrades are shot down from afar-one by one. Anyone would be afraid."

"Either way…after coming all this way without knowing anything about the enemy…" Shunsui replied to Shinji.

"And if there was someone in that group that wasn't afraid…" Lille continued.

"It's about time we made our move too." Shunsui stated while running and going in the opposite direction from the others.

"That person would either be mad or a fool." Lille said while targeting his prey.

Shinji immediately turned his head and yelled, "Idiot! I told you not to stop! That's exactly what the enemy wants"

The Captain Commander continued on his course of direction, "Foun…" However, Shunsui was immediately hit by Lille's weapon. Lille boasted about his perfect hit, "You could have a flawless formation…but all it takes is one fool to break it. I've seen it so many times before; I thought you Shinigamis would be different but..." Lille was interrupted by Shunsui's incantation.

"DaRumaSanga…"

"What?" Lille said looking weary.

"Koran…"

"Where is that?" Lille asked himself as he tried to locate where the words were echoing from.

"Da…" Shunsui said as he suddenly appeared right behind Lille, with Lille looking surprised that someone could sneak up on him like that. Shunsui managed to sever Lille's weapon making it fly out into the sky. "Oh, you managed to avoid me; how quick. But, I have your weapon now; your life will be next..."

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter; I've been busy with the holidays and work. I am about 13 chapters from being caught up and I am going to try to catch up by next week, because I can't wait to get to the fun part…hope you caught the clue in this chapter. Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review. Happy Holidays.**


	21. Chapter 21: War of the Gods: Part II

The Finale

**Chapter 21: War of the Gods: Part II**

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor its characters. All rights to Tite Kubo. **_**Bold-italicized: Aizen's parent speaking.**_

_**Captain Commander's Group**_

The Captain Commander continued on his course of direction, "Foun…" However, Shunsui was immediately hit by Lille's weapon. Lille boasted about his perfect hit, "You could have a flawless formation…but all it takes is one fool to break it. I've seen it so many times before; I thought you Shinigamis would be different but..." Lille was interrupted by Shunsui's incantation.

"DaRumaSanga…"

"What?" Lille said looking weary.

"Koran…"

"Where is that?" Lille asked himself as he tried to locate where the words were echoing from.

"Da…" Shunsui said as he suddenly appeared right behind Lille, with Lille looking surprised that someone could sneak up on him like that. Shunsui managed to sever Lille's weapon making it fly out into the sky. "Oh, you managed to avoid me; how quick. But, I have your weapon now; your life will be next..."

Lille looked somewhat surprised as he asked himself what had just happened. He was amused as to how the enemy was able to come far away without him knowing. Lille wondered how the enemy had managed to do so, but just because he questioned this, didn't mean he would give the enemy the satisfaction that it surprised him. No, the enemy didn't deserve such attention; and the only response he mustered out of his mouth was, "Oh…"

Shunsui didn't seemed to be put off by that lame response. "Don't tell me, you haven't done this before…Daruma-san Ga Koronda."

Again, Lille played the naïve part, "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, so you haven't then….well the Quincys do have a different culture than the Shinigami. But that aside, I've managed to get here all thanks to Nanao-Chan over there…you've gotten better!" Shunsui commended Nanao as she stood against the wall. Yes, he mused to himself; she had greatly improved since that time when Ukitake and himself were flash-stepping to face off with Old Man Yamamoto during Rukia-dono's execution.

"It's no problem…and that's not encouraging at all." Nanao replied.

"But it's a complement…this one is dangerous. So please return to the rest of them."

"I refuse."

"Okay, then tell them to go on without me then." Shunsui said with his back turned to Nanao.

"Understood, I'll let them know…captain. If you die before you can return to us, I promise I'll shave the chest hair off of your cold dead body."

"Please don't, I'll lose my identity." Replied Shunsui; while giving thought that Nanao was sounding more like Risa-chan.

Lille stood in place while listening to the conversation and becoming impatient. He wondered what was up with all this talking. "Are you done yet?"

"How mean." Shunsui said while reflecting back to his fight with Aizen in fake Karakura Town. He found it funny that it was Aizen, the enemy then, telling him how rude it was of him to interrupt him (Aizen) talking; and now here he was saying those words along the same line. Shunsui couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"I have all the intel I need about you and your little friends from your previous battles including that zanpakutou of yours as well. You know, the ability to make any child's game into reality…huh. Was that one of them then?"

"You said you knew, right? Well then, why are you asking me about then? With that being said, I guess it should be nothing less expected of the guardians of the Soul Palace. But then I suppose that Arrancar I fought wouldn't play games like these either." Shunsui answered. "To play this game you need one person to be "it" and have their eyes closed while the countdown happens. The first person caught moving when the countdown ends, loses. However, there are three parts to this game: first part, the "it" has to be in a place where everyone can see them. The second part, if the "it" catches anyone moving when they turn back, that person loses. Finally the third part, if the other players touch the "it" before he or she catches anyone, then the player wins."

"I see…so it's like escondite ingles?"

"What? So you have something like this? What a waste of my time…and very astute of you." Shunsui asked with a sigh escaping his lips.

"So when you start that game, whatever the "it" does will become visible, huh? And to make sure you tap "it" before "it" sees you. You've teleported towards me using the path that my reiatsu attack left behind…all the while showing me the illusion that you've stopped…is that about it? You might have rigged the game to suit yourself better, but…if what you say about me seeing you move equals your loss, is true. Then if I had seen through your illusion and found you…you'd be dead."

"That's right…I'm glad you catch on fast." Shunsui stated with a snidely.

"Glad? That makes no sense at all. Are you sure you're not making a mistake by telling me the rules of your game? You know you can't use this on me again." Lille refuted.

"Perhaps, they always said we Shinigami are naïve for telling our opponents of our abilities…but what you said about me not being able to use it again is untrue. It's precisely because we both know the rules that this can be called a game, no?" Shunsui said; as Lille stood looking at Shunsui with disbelief. "Oh, there's something else…" Shunsui went on to say, "There's something else you got wrong; what you thought you saw just now was no illusion-you were actually looking at me."

"What?"

"You know that feeling you get when you sense another reiatsu…they call it reikaku and sometimes reiatsu detection. But everyone that uses their reiatsu in battle has the subconscious ability to use both their sight and reikakus to detect one another. And the more one focuses in a battle, the stronger the reikaku becomes compared to sight. Meaning, you're been subconsciously looking with your heart, not your eyes. That would explain why you saw my reiatsu as me…I left it there, you see."

"That's impossible…there's no way I'd make a mistake like th..." Lille replied.

"It's a mistake…who do you think I am? I'm the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku."

Lille could do nothing but look at Shunsui with a blank stare plastered on his face.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Shinji was starting to become impatient. "How much longer are we supposed to stand here and wait and become a target?"

"You should show more restraint in being patient." Byakuya spoke while diverting his eyes away from Shinji. Shinji didn't respond and just turned his back to Byakuya; as he cursed him mentally.

Hanataro walked over to where Yoruichi stood and hugged her. Yoruichi's eyes widened with surprise. "Hanataro, what do you think you're doing? You know it's inappropriate to do so; and why me of all people?"

"I just felt compelled to do so. I…don't…know….why." Hanataro shyly replied. Yoruichi didn't quite know what to make of this sudden sentiment from him. But something felt oddly strange about his reiatsu; she couldn't pinpoint it as to what. Yoruichi would have expected this if it had happened to Rukia, since Hanataro seems to be fond of Rukia, but her.

"Is something wrong?" the serene-like voice asked.

"If it was, I surely wouldn't confide in you." Yoruichi responded. "And what do you want? I don't remember asking you for your presence."

"Is that any way to speak of someone whom you once pummeled to the ground? I think not. Hanataro is fine young man. I expect him to be as good as Captain Unohana…one day." The voice said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Did you come here to make fun of him; or did you want something with me?" Yoruichi impatiently asked.

"Hmm…strange isn't it, how he came over to you of all people and gave you a hug. Wouldn't you say?"

"What are you getting at?"

Walking closer to Yoruichi, the lean figure bent over and whispered in her ear, "Surely, you should know by now whose reiatsu you are so curiously sensing."

"Aizen, what have you done?!" Yoruichi yelled; causing Byakuya to run over to where she stood.

"What is the meaning of this; and what do you want?" Byakuya asked in a threatened tone.

"Oh, I was just commenting on how similar Hanataro's reiatsu was to your son, Yuushirou. There's no need for alarm; nor concern. You see, my KS allows one to be under complete hypnosis; and what you're seeing is not Hanataro, but actually, Yuushirou." Aizen replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How can this be? We buried him…why would you do something like this? I hate you!" Yoruichi screamed; as she launched to attack Aizen. However, Aizen was able to block her attack.

"Be very careful of your actions, Yoruichi Shihoin-that's what got you in this predicament now."

"How could you say such a thing? You're a cruel sadistic individual!"

"You dare play with our emotions over our son! I shall wipe that smirk off your face." Byakuya hissed while releasing Senbonzakura.

"Come now, Captain Kuchiki…why would you do that and I haven't told you the reason for doing so? See, back when Yoruichi and Urahara was fighting me; I promised I would get my revenge on those two; and what better way to do this but through her son. I shall now release my KS and you may have your wretched son back. Oh, as far as Hanataro being better than Captain Unohana; I'm afraid that's a lie. See, he was the one that was killed instead of your son." Aizen stated as he turned away from the two startled parents.

Yoruichi wanted to kill Aizen right then and there, but knew that he was immortal and could not be killed. She vowed one day to pay him back in kind. Byakuya and Yoruichi walked over where a confused Yuushirou stood. "Son, I am so glad you're alright!" Yoruichi said while hugging her son. "There's someone I would like for you to meet."

"Who is it mother?"

"Yuushirou, this is Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th division; and your father." Yoruichi nervously said.

Byakuya stood there frozen, he didn't know what to think or say. A few moments ago he was grieving for a son that he didn't know death; and now here's his son in the flesh-alive and well. "Hello Yuushirou, nice to meet you finally. We need to get back to the others."

…..

Aizen studied the little happy family and thought that he should have continued to let them think that their son was dead; surely that would have been more enjoyable to observe than what he was witnessing now. How sickening was it to watch someone being happy to see a child they thought had died? It wasn't so much of how the parents' were happy that their child was alive; as much as the sickening interaction between the family itself. A frown bore his face for a second. Aizen didn't like when he started to feel jealousy and hatred. But who was he fooling; surely not himself, because he loved to relish in such compulsive feelings only to find himself shielding unpleasant memories he no longer wished to think about. Aizen wondered if someone had taken time to understand and love him for who he was; would he have turned out to be different. The very essence of his soul felt discontent of being alone and misunderstood. In fact, Aizen couldn't even remember if he actually had parents. He was pretty sure he had them, but that part of his life seemed dark and hazy-_**stay within the structure of this four-corned room**__._

Aizen was an astute and curious individual. He would often try to engage others in intelligent-like conversations but their expressions held no interest in what he was expressing. Oh, how he hated pretentious people. It seemed to be asking too much to have someone to interact with on the same level he was on-loneliness was a hollow place. Maybe others were afraid him, he mused to himself, perhaps his own parents grew afraid and weary-_**there's no place for you here**_**.**

Aizen thought things would change once he enrolled in the academy. No, as a matter of fact, joining the academy only made it worse. The stuck up noble spawns from noble families thought they were above anyone else that was different from them. The females were no different, all they ever saw and called him was a geek-_**no one will want you**_**.**

The pendulum swung and now he was a lieutenant in the 5th division; with his captain being Hirako Shinji. Aizen had already had his hands dirty, doing unthinkable things. He had his assailants beat up Rangiku and stole her soul to feed his own Hogyoku. Not only that, to prove Gin was worthy of attaining an officer's seat, Aizen had Gin killed the officer that currently held the position. Then the Hollowfication experiment incident happened, with the end result of Urahara being falsely accused and banned from the Seireitei. How good it felt to finally wipe that sadistic smirk off of Urahara's mouth-_**you were always a mean and wicked person**_.

Aizen decided long ago that he would play the games that they wanted him to play but in the end he would beat them at their own game. He vowed never to let anyone see the real him because no one was that worthy. Aizen wouldn't let such weakness as emotions get in his way of thinking; and why should he? No one ever truly loved him-_**you are unlovable**_. For these very reasons he manipulated others. He did unthinkable things to further his agenda. Aizen's goal was to sit on the throne at the top; he wanted to rule the world. He didn't desire to be a tyrant and rule with a strict fist, but rather he really just wanted to rule the world as it should be, but not without teaching some lessons. That is why he set everything into motion according to his plan. He would create the perfect entity and that entity would serve his need to attain enlightenment. That entity would be his perfect creation. His creation wouldn't be burdened with such weakness as love; all that he would encompass would be total destruction.

Everything was going according to his plan; until that Quincy woman showed up. Aizen understood why the others wanted to destroy the Quincy female, but he saw something bigger on the horizon, something to further his own goal. Aizen knew what the end result would be if the Hollow would infect a Quincy, something total opposite of itself; and to be bound by a Shinigami-a Shiba, no less. He had already managed to kill Kaien Shiba with Metastacia and here Isshin Shiba was interfering with his plans-that problem will certainly need to be addressed soon-_**yes you are a despicable person**_. Yes, the perfect hybrid would be born. He was beyond ecstatic; almost how Byakuya and Yoruichi were feeling right about now. Yes, Aizen smiled to himself, he had created, sort of speaking, his own creation into his own likeness. He had created a son, not biologically of course, but a son nevertheless borne from raw instinct. He would guide that son to his fate by training him at every aspects of his life-_**you, yourself should have never been born, you are a disgrace.**_

Though, in order to get the ball rolling; he had to do away with the mother. The mother was a problem and she was too clingy. Aizen concluded his perfect creation would never know his true worth if his mother was still there. She would always be there protecting her children, she would never let Ichigo become who he was destined to be. And yes, a little payback to Isshin Shiba for interfering with his plans-_**diabolical, you were always killing things**_. That is why he sent Grand Fisher there to stop her but things didn't go according to his plans-she was a Quincy after all. Even though, Masaki was able to protect herself from Grand Fisher, Aizen wanted his creation to be summoned forth from Ichigo. However, Yhwach interfered with his plans when he performed Auswhalean on the impure Quincys. One more reason not to join forces with that barbaric Yhwach-_**much like yourself, barbaric**_.

Aizen couldn't understand why he kept hearing those same voices playing around in his head. He couldn't figure out where they were coming from, or better who those voices belongs to-_**oh, you are denying your parents?**_ His parents, how could he have remotely forgotten those two despicable individuals who birthed him? How could he have forgotten that they had locked him in a small four-cornered room with no light; and barely any food? Those voices that ranged in his ears daily, those voices that drove him to do sickening things-yes they too shall atone for their sins.

Captain Commander and Lille's Fight.

Shunsui moved in for the attack, but Lille was able to parry the attack. "Daruma-san ga." Shunsui called out. However, Lille was able to catch Shunsui.

"This way, no? I told you this wasn't going to work on me again." Lille bragged as he shot Shunsui center mass. Lille got off another shot but Shunsui was able to quickly dodge it.

"Nice one…it's the first time anyone found my Kageoni on the first try." Shunsui stated; as a bead of sweat fell down his cheek.

"I've said it before, I have everything I need on you and your friends from battles before and…you have nothing on us." Lille boasted; as a splatter of blood fell upon Shunsui's socks.

"Oh, I thought I evaded this well… don't you think it's rather unfair that you don't share, though?"

"I wasn't looking for a fair fight. No, I don't think telling you would make this fight any fairer, but if you must; I am Sternritter X-the Exorcist Lille Barro. My power is to pierce through everything. Evaded you say? You never stood a chance." Lille continued boasting while aiming and getting a direct shot at Shunsui's upper chest area.

"Were you chasing a shadow again? You're making that, "how did he get there" face again…don't' worry…it's like you said…I didn't really evade it. You just shot an illusion of mine that's all. I call this one KageoKuri-the ability to make a shadow so real the more one looks at it, the more someone of your reikaku looks at it, the more real it becomes. The scary thing about a child's game is the part where you don't know exactly where it begins or what it's like. You could be really prepared for it, but all it takes is just one more for you to end it. You're dragged in whether you like it or not. You can't back out of this anymore…so let's play until one of us drops…shall we?"

Thank you for reading my fanfic; and please review.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Finale**

Chapter 22: The War of the Gods: Part III

**A/N**: Thank you for your patience; work has been keeping me busy. And as always-please review.

_**Shunsui and Lille's Fight.**_

Shunsui moved in for the attack, but Lille was able to parry the attack. "Daruma-san ga." Shunsui called out. However, Lille was able to catch Shunsui.

"This way, no? I told you this wasn't going to work on me again." Lille bragged as he shot Shunsui center mass. Lille got off another shot but Shunsui was able to quickly dodge it.

"Nice one…it's the first time anyone found my Kageoni on the first try." Shunsui stated; as a bead of sweat fell down his cheek.

"I've said it before, I have everything I need on you and your friends from battles before and…you have nothing on us." Lille boasted; as a splatter of blood fell upon Shunsui's socks.

"Oh, I thought I evaded this well… don't you think it's rather unfair that you don't share, though?"

"I wasn't looking for a fair fight. No, I don't think telling you would make this fight any fairer, but if you must; I am Sternritter X-the Exorcist Lille Barro. My power is to pierce through everything. Evaded you say? You never stood a chance." Lille continued boasting while aiming and getting a direct shot at Shunsui's upper chest area.

"Were you chasing a shadow again? You're making that, "how did he get there" face again…don't' worry…it's like you said…I didn't really evade it. You just shot an illusion of mine that's all. I call this one KageoKuri-the ability to make a shadow so real the more one looks at it, the more someone of your reikaku looks at it, the more real it becomes. The scary thing about a child's game is the part where you don't know exactly where it begins or what it's like. You could be really prepared for it, but all it takes is just one more for you to end it. You're dragged in whether you like it or not. You can't back out of this anymore…so let's play until one of us drops…shall we?"

_**Shinji's Group**_

Shinji held an expression of boredom, "Let's just leave the Captain Commander and move on."

"He's right, we need to stay back and help Captain Kyoraku." Momo echoed, watching her own captain moving forward. "Please wait Captain! Are you sure we shouldn't go help Captain Kyoraku?"

Shinji continued moving forward while thinking, is she really asking me that obscured question? "Why should we? We're running short on time here…"

"Yeah, but…"

"See? What do you think, Nanao-chan?"

"I will go back, please go ahead without me." Nanao stated.

"Right, one more thing; what do you think Ukitake would say if he were here? He'd probably say something on the lines of, [If Kyoraku says he's fine, then he'll be fine] so let's leave it at that and go" Shinji replied with the others looking on. "That's it, if you get it; then let's go…oh and another thing to add to that answer just now. I'm sure old man Yamamoto would say the same that we should move ahead because it's the role of the Captain Commander."

Nanao stood motionless as she heeded Shinji's words and reflected her memory to her captain, the Captain Commander, "to shoulder the lives of his men." Shinji added.

_**Shunsui and Lille**_

"How careless! Did you really think you'd land a scratch on me, just because it's close range?" Lille boastingly asked.

"Of course. I already did, didn't I?" retorted Shunsui; as Lille observed an attack by Shunsui. "I wanted to take that whole arm away from you but… I guess I've been too soft."

Lille quickly removed himself in front of Shunsui and formed a bow, "This gun is my bow made entirely out of my reishi."

"So I see…so that's why you can still fight even if it's broken…you'd just make a new one. But it looks like you've forgotten the rules of this game." Shunsui reminded Lille while he crept up behind him, leaving Lille with a surprised expression. Shunsui went in for the attack, just barely missing severing Lille's head. "If you lose sight of me even for a second, the image you see after could be or maybe not. Remember now? Back when we were children and how we were so afraid of the shadows." Shunsui moved above Lille and stabbed him in the chest from the rear.

"Oh dam it!" Lille screamed out. "This is the third time when I have had both of my eyes open… it becomes possible for me to use the X-axis power. My gun would be able to pierce through you and my body will go through your sword."

"Oh? So if your eyes are open then my game rules won't apply, huh?"

"That's right, here in this moment there won't be anything in this world that could kill me. This only works for a short time when my life is in danger during battle, only because it'll be unfair to the rest of you if my eyes were open the entire time."

"Really?! Well then, would you mind closing them both for good then?" Shunsui joked.

"I see you have jokes…but if there even were a time where I did that for three times in a row during a battle, then I am allowed to keep them open for the entire time. I am the last Quincy to have my power given to by His Majesty…his best creation-the man closet to God. And to think that someone like me would have to open my eyes three times-is unheard of!" Lille said while screaming the last part as he don his holy powers to turn into something looking like a moth with a multitude of opening that released his power, shooting directly at Shunsui.

"Jilliel!"

"I can't move!" Shunsui declared as the beam of lights seemingly pierced him all over. Somehow Shunsui managed to escape using his shadow technique. _"Whew, who knew I could still run this far, even with these injuries?"_ Shunsui muttered to himself while perching himself against a wall. _"Well under normal circumstances that would've killed me instantly. If only it was that simple. Things can get pretty rough when you're not exactly weak either. I can't even pass out, much less die…what luck. Ah now that Nanao-chan isn't here with me, I'm kinda missing her remarks when I say stuff like this._" Shunsui continued. Shunsui looked as though he could barely hold himself against the wall. "Right! Watch out!" screamed an exhausted Shunsui while dodging Lille's attack.

"Amazing how you can still run with those wounds. But did you really think you could escape me?!" Lille tauntingly asked, continuing with his attack. "You just don't get it. I've already said there isn't a single iota thing that could hurt me right now"

"I know…but I wonder how far you will go with a kido blade? Hadou number 78 Zangerin…

_**Meanwhile…Shinji's Group**_

Shinji kept the group moving forward. "Finally…we're getting closer to the enemy's base. Let's pick up the pace everyone!"

Rukia and Renji both agreed simultaneously to Shinji's command. Rukia was just glad to be moving forward finally. Moving forward meant the better chances of her seeing Ichigo. Even though she had seen him briefly since his return, it still felt as though she hadn't seen him at all. Shinji suddenly stopped and paid attention to a sudden explosion of a building that came showering down everywhere. The dust from the explosion finally cleared and the outline of a person appeared.

Yoruichi joined Shinji's side and observed the event folding in front of her eyes. "Looks like something came flying at us from afar."

"Intruders you've done well making it this far." The strange figure declared.

"We didn't come to you man, you came flying out at us." Shinji stated, staring at the strange figure.

"But this is as far as you'll get. Not unless you can get pass me…so try and defeat me then." The strange figure taunted.

"He's not listening to a thing that was said. What in the hell's wrong with him?!" Renji shouted as he attacked the figure with Zabimauru.

"Renji?!" Rukia shouted. She wondered about him sometimes, he was always a hot-head person-even as a kid-her make-shift family. Rukia had always known that Renji had liked her-it was a female's intuition. She had even thought of him that way, until she was adopted by the Kuchiki family-that's when everything changed between them. Reflecting back to that point in time, she understood why Renji did what he did, but she really needed him then-she needed her friend. For forty years they hadn't spoken to one another; and when they did see each other again he was trying to kill her-though she eventually forgave him of that.

But still she could have used a friend back then. It was hell living with a stoic brother-in-law who never once looked at her; though she would later come to find out that it was likely due to her resemblance of her late sister, Hisana. Having a friend would have eased her anxious feelings, she would have felt as though she belonged somewhere; and not just because she had been given the Kuchiki's last name. Rukia needed a friend who would make her feel wanted, someone who would motivate her; and someone who would provide guidance and strength. She had thought that she had met that someone when she joined the 13th division; namely, Kaien Shiba. Kaien had done the one thing that she had always wanted-to be treated equally. Kaien didn't care if she came from a noble family or not; heck, he was from a noble family as well.

Kaien had provided her with the guidance that she needed; and he was always there to provide moral support. Rukia had admired him from afar, besides that was all she could do since he was married. Rukia remembered back to that awful day, when it would be the last time she would ever see Kaien and his wife. She remembered how she admired them both and had wanted to be like Miyako, Kaien's wife-strong and beautiful. But then the rain came and suddenly she was faced with the decision of having to kill Kaien or be killed by him. The decision wasn't a hard one to discern, since she froze with her blade pointing upwards as Kaien, possessed by Metastacia came barreling towards her and was ran through. Rukia suffered a many nights with that memory in the rain; and it was only when she met Ichigo, did the rain finally stopped.

Here she was many decades later facing a man who so much reminded her of Kaien. Even though, there were a lot of similarities between the two, Rukia thought how ironic it was that she was always motivating Ichigo in the same way Kaien had motivated her. Rukia was torn away from her thoughts, as Renji kept bantering with the unknown figure before them.

"Well if he says so, then I guess we'll just have to take him down quick." Renji stated.

"Can we leave this to you?" Shinji asked as he started moving forward.

"Of course…"

"Who said this was a one-on-one battle? Even a miracle wouldn't be able to save you with a battle against me! All of you, come at me at once!" the unknown figure shouted.

"Heh, big talk!" Shinji replied back with a scowl formed on his face…

_**Shunsui and Lille's Fight**_

Shunsui had managed to find another wall to perch himself against. "Ahh, I knew the kido probably wouldn't do much damage to him. But to think that it did nothing at all stinks. Guess there's not much I can do now. I can't believe I've returned where we first landed; how odd. At this point, I'm sure everyone else is far away from me. Nanao-Chan…I'm sorry if you get caught in this as well." Shunsui spoke out loud. Extending his arms outward with his zanpakutous facing the ground, Shunsui decided upon his next move. "It's time for my last resort then…bankai! Katen Kyokotsu: Kuromatsu Shinjuu!" Shunsui continued to be perched, but his body was not against a wall. Shunsui was surrounded by black shadows with a multitude of black arms with pine thistles at the tips that were spread out in different directions…

_**Ichigo**_

Ichigo ran through the streets of the Royal Palace wandering where could Grimmjow possibly have gone off to. He thought back to the reason why he was looking for him in the first place.

**~Flashback~**

_They were all running towards the Soul King's Palace. Urahara was slightly ahead of him, while Grimmjow was running on top of buildings. Ichigo had felt Renji and Rukia's spiritual pressure and wanted to join up with them. He tried to flash-step his way to them but failed miserably; as the atmosphere was not suited more for the Quincys than the Shinigamis._

"_Either way, we should actually meet up them. Now that we lost the element of surprise, it's better to stay together as a group" Chad stated, attempting to assure Ichigo._

"_That's exactly it." Urahara agreed._

"_Hah, that's a waste of time." Grimmjow interjected. "It'll only make our movements easier to read if our numbers increase…even more dead people is all you're getting."_

"_Grimmjow!" Nell cried out while cutting her eyes at him._

"_Useless crap! I'm going ahead." Grimmjow stated as he ran faster._

"_Wait! There's something there!" Ichigo screamed at Grimmjow._

"_What the hell, I got Ichigo's group. Talk about my luck." Askin said to himself as he watched Ichigo and the others move closer to him. "But, I guess it's still better than the Gotei 1.3; uh….what?! No, wait….!" Askin pleaded, but to no avail as a whooshing sound could be heard and felt near him._

"_Dammit, they've come at us out of nowhere!" Ichigo yelled._

"_First one out…" Grimmjow declared._

"_Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Ichigo yelled as he continued running towards Grimmjow with Chad beside him._

"_Jeez…shut up Kurosaki, I don't want to be told by…"Grimmjow said to Ichigo but suddenly notice Askin running for his life._

"_You let him escape?" Ichigo teasingly said to Grimmjow._

"_Shut up! Wait you dam bastard!" Grimmjow screamed as he started chasing Askin._

"_I'll wait if you promise not to kill me." Askin replied while he kept running._

"_I never said that I would kill you."_

"_In other words?"_

"_If you're weaker than me, it's only natural that you'd die."_

"_I knew you would say that, the hell if I am going to wait!"_

"_Didn't you come here to fight? Why are you running away?"_

"_I didn't come here to fight, I came here to kill you. I just wanted to kill you quietly. You weren't here from the start anyway! Why did you show up in the first place?"_

"_Me? I'm Kurosaki's enemy, there's no other reason besides that."_

"_Really? That's great! Then we're on the same side, aren't we? Let's kill Kurosaki together!" Askin offered as he kept running._

"_Stop blabbering idiot. You can't keep running, anyway." Grimmjow said as he stopped while protruding his claws out. "I'll catch and kill you!"_

"_We've totally lost him." A frustrated Ichigo said to the others. "Who would have thought they would disappear so quickly? What's Grimmjow up to now? I hope he's not planning on doing this by himself. Let's split up and cover more ground." Ichigo commanded._

**~End of Flashback~**

The nerve of Grimmjow running off thinking he can actually kill that Quincy. Ichigo was already beginning to feel frustrated; he might just have to kill Grimmjow himself, Ichigo thought as he ran through the streets of the Royal Palace. "What's that?" Ichigo questioned to himself; as he felt someone nearby. Suddenly he saw someone swinging on a pole; a complete idiot Ichigo thought.

"You, you're…what happened to Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked the unknown person as he reached for Zangetsu.

"Grimmjow? Oh, that wild guy with the Pompadour? I put him to sleep right over there." Answered Askin, while pointing to his left. "Ah wait, was it that way? I really hate how these streets just get so confusing sometimes."

"Grimmjow lost to you?" Ichigo asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Oh come on, don't make everything a match… I really don't like those."

"And I don't give a dam about what you like or don't like. Answer me!"

"I can't though…but the least I can tell you is my name. It's Askin Nakk Le Vaar." Askin replied as he glared at Ichigo. Ichigo responded by attacking Askin but just as Askin was getting ready to counter his attack; darkness surrounded them both.

Nearby, Ganju notice the changed, "Suddenly it's gotten so much darker and colder."

"No…the temperature hasn't changed and it didn't get any darker. This is what you call, 'getting the chills'." Chad replied while examining the darkness on his fingertips.

"I don't see or hear anything, though. Why can't I stop shivering?" Orihime asked.

"This reiatsu…" Ichigo mused to himself as he gazed his eyes towards the sky. "Is it you…Kyoraku-san?"

**Shunsui and Lille**

"An illusion…it feels like the skies have darkened." Lille said, making notice of his surroundings; and noticing that Shunsui had suddenly appeared holding a zanpakuto in each hand. "So, you finally showing yourself!"

"Sorry for making you wait. By the way, mind giving me some feedback? How does the world look to you now? Is it dark, lonely, and perhaps, slightly bleak?" Lille cut his eyes towards Shunsui with no response.

"I see…so this is your power. Indeed, it's true that the world around me looks a little darker than before… your bankai was it?"

"Bankai it was…"

"It's definitely darker, but I wouldn't go as far as to say its bleak because…" Lille couldn't understand as to why he needed to oblige giving his enemy any feedback. Who did this man think he was? Was his enemy so arrogant and sure of himself? "A messenger of God feels no despair." Lille responded and attacked Shunsui. "I don't have any information about your bankai and its abilities but…there's one thing I know for sure; if the wielder of the sword perishes-so will the bankai." Lille replied, while taking notice of a gaping hole in his side. "What is this?!"

"The first level…wound sharing hesitation. The wounds that the enemy gains will appear on my own body; as if they were shared. And sadly, it's not something that you can die from."

"What is all this?!...what is happening?!"

"I told you…it's that bankai thing…Katen Kyokotsu Karamatsu Shinjuu. This is it for the prologue…you know, like a separate introductory section for a play or musical. We'll end this quietly then. Now, the second level…the Pillow of Shame. His is a story of a man, so filled with regret after wounding himself in battle…and the embodiment of his sorrows as he lays on his bed…transformed into an incurable disease." Shunsui calmly stated, while observing Lille being riddled with a disease-like substance over his entire body. "And of course…the third level…Lifeless Abyss. For those that have the resolve. I guess it's just you and me then; underwater until either one of our reiatsus runs out."

**Karakura Hospital**

Even though he had recently came to Karakura Hospital to bring Yoruichi for treatment; he had held on to another memory of being at this same hospital-the time when his powers had returned.

_**~Flashback~**_

Ryuuken stood looking at the note that was left by his soon and the empty room where he had restored Uryuu's power. He really didn't want to restore Uryuu's powers, but he knew Uryuu needed to protect himself from the dangers of Hollows. It worried Ryuuken that by restoring his son's powers, _They _would become interested in him; especially if Uryuu kept meddling in Shinigamis' affairs. Damn that Isshin Shiba! Now Isshin's son had somehow gotten Uryuu involved with his problems.

Ryuuken suddenly heard the sound of the door making a creaking noise and slightly adjusted his head to attend to the disturbance. "Hmph."

"So…looks like he got out, huh Ishida?" Isshin asked.

"How did you get in here, Kurosaki?" Ryuuken asked in an aggravated tone of voice.

"Huh? What's going on? You never called me that before? What's gotten into you?" A surprised Isshin asked.

"Answer the question; I asked you-how did you get in here. And those clothes… have you regained your powers?" a shocked Ryuuken asked. Isshin was loving it. It wasn't everyday one would make Ryuuken shocked.

"Yes! I look good, huh?"

"You make me sick."

"Gee, thanks a lot. Aren't you going to read it…the note that he left?"

"Please, I already know what it says." Ryuuken replied, lighting a cigarette.

"You let him go didn't you?"

Ryuuken cut his eyes at Isshin. "Mind your own business. I helped him get his Quincy powers back…it is no concern of mine what he does with them; or whether he lives or dies." Ryuuken answered with half-truths.

"Father of the year, you are not."

"But I am a better one than you are."

"Yeah, you're right."

_**~End of Flashback~**_

How very true of those last words. How could he, as a father, allow his son's powers be returned to him-knowing the consequences if his powers were to be returned. As a matter of fact, it had already been foretold. Right now, Isshin didn't care; and he didn't have time to think about the consequences and such. From the report of Kukaku, things were looking bad for his son and for Uryuu. It was time to set some plans in motion.

Isshin walked into the familiar halls of the hospital and quickly found Ryuuken's office. He slowly went up to the door and knocked; without noticing a Do Not Disturb sign on the door.

"Sir, I am sorry; as you see there's a sign on the door and Dr. Ishida does not wish to be disturb." The secretary stated.

"I don't care about any signs. I need to speak to Ishida now; or else I will let myself in." Isshin threatened, but quickly walked over to look out the window before losing his composure.

"But sir…" the secretary said, as she wondered where the man had disappeared to. The secretary was about to apologize to Isshin for not being able to see Dr. Ishida, when Ryuuken appeared at the door.

"What is going on out here? I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Ryuuken angrily stated.

"I am sorry, Dr. Ishida; but that man over there was very adamant about seeing you." Ryuuken looked over towards the window and noticed who the said man was. "Come, Kurosaki; let's go somewhere else and speak."

Ryuuken led Isshin to an isolated office on the 9th floor of the hospital. Ryuuken didn't trust anyone on his staff; as he wasn't sure who was undercover with the Wandenreich.

"What are you doing here?" An annoyed Ryuuken asked. "This is not a great place to talk shop anymore. I never know who is watching me."

"Are you saying you are having some outside problems?" Isshin curiously inquired.

"That's exactly what I am saying. You need to state your business and leave. Anyone seeing me talk to an ex-Shinigami might make things worse."

"I don't give a dam about that, let make their move; instead of sneaking around like a coward. But what I have come to talk to you about is that, things aren't looking so well for our sons."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I have implied. My source says things are going down. My son actually thinks your son has turned his back on him and their other friends; and he's about to confront Uryuu. Do you actually want our sons to be fighting one another?"

"What my son does matters not to me. Is this why you have wasted my time, just to tell me that?" Ryuuken asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Yes and no. There's something else. I have also heard that the Wandenreich is planning on evading the world of the living."

"And just how do you know this? Is your source reliable?"

"Yes, now what are we going to do about it?" Isshin asked while pacing the floor.

Ryuuken thought about the implications of what he had just heard. How he wished that Uryuu had not gone and done things on his own. He regretted not being able to dissuade his son from learning about his heritage; though he had tried on many occasions. Ryuuken knew that they just couldn't go into the lions' den without being prepared. He also knew there was only one way to get to the Royal Realm from the world of the living; and that was through the Gate of the Sun. But it would take more than just him and Isshin to handle this; they needed someone else of such caliber and power to go along-but who? "There's only one way that we can get from here to the Royal Realm and that is through the Gate of the Sun"

"The Gate of the Sun? What exactly is that?"

"It's how the Wandenreich travels between different realms. But, we just can't go there by ourselves, we must have someone who is just as powerful as we are if we plan to go to the Royal Realm."

"Uhm…the only other person that I know that's here, is Tessai, the guy that stays with Urahara. Though, I am sure I can talk to Kukaku and see if she knows anyone else." Isshin suggested while rubbing his chin.

"If this is true and they plan to invade the world of the living, we need to stop them before they come here. I'll start making the necessary arrangements, while you straightened out the logistics on your end. Just keep me posted and don't say anything to anyone that you don't trust."

"Okay, I'll get right on it." Isshin said as he exited the room.

Ryuuken walked out after Isshin had left. He wouldn't have thought in a million years that he would be involved in a war, not to mention fighting against his own people. But these same people had taken the love of his life; his wife-and not to mention the life of his first love-Masaki. And for that they were going to pay.


	23. Chapter 23

The Finale

**Chapter 23: War of the Gods: Part IV: Thistles and Pines**

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience; work has been keeping me busy still. And as always-please review.

_**Shunsui and Lille**_

"No matter how much I flap my wings, I just keep moving further away from the surface."

"Well of course you do…this is technically throwing ourselves into the water, you know. It's too late to be flapping now. But then again; I would understand why you'd do something like that. After all, they do say that the moment you hit cold water, your resolution goes down along with your temperature. That's just being really selfish you though. There's a limit to how shameful one can get. A man makes a promise but doesn't keep it and a woman that couldn't forget her love for him. Isn't that what it was?" Shunsui asked his zanpakutou.

"Sakuranosuke" the zanpakutou spirit verbalized.

"It's been too long, Ohana." Shunsui stated.

"Ohana? Someone's getting over familiar. Rich, coming from a master that only comes out to play when he feels like it." Ohana replied while staring into the depths of Shunsui's eyes.

"Aw come on, don't be so cold. Forgive me Ohana."

"Oh look, your Kimono is all torn up. Well this is what happens when you walk around wearing something that belongs to another woman…how slightly." Ohana said with a smirk on her lips.

"You're pretty mean as usual."

"I might be mean, but I am still your sword. I've taken every whim and fancy of yours; and have sworn to be by your side until the end, no?"

Lille was high above Shunsui in the water observing the events below; and noticing Shunsui was talking to himself-so he thought. "Who are you talking to? Did you really think that you had won this; and that you could kill me? As if something like a Shinigami's bankai could kill me!" Lille boasted as he neared Shunsui for an attack.

Using both hands, Shunsui reached for his zanpakutous in defense. "The cruelty of a woman's love that goes unknown to a man; and what shines at the end of the tunnel is the white thread that symbolizes regret. The least I can do for you is to cut that thread." Shunsui stated as two white threads appeared at the end of his fingertips. "That unsightly regret that is circling around you." Shunsui added as the thread wrapped around Lille's body. "This will be the end of the last stage: Thread cutting scissors on a bloodied throat." Shunsui incanted; and with one pull; the thread starting severing Lille's head from its body.

Ohana extended her arms out to her master; as Shunsui started to fall. "Oh? To think that I would get a chance to sleep in your lap. Bankaiing once in a while might be good, ugh?" Ohana thumped Shunsui in his eye for speaking to her that way. "It was a joke! This is the only good eye I have left, you know."

"Uhm, we look the same and are both so strange. But either way, at least we won."

"Oh? What's wrong? You've been very docile today." Shunsui said in a joking voice.

"Shush already." Ohana replied as she looked over the horizon.

"Ohana…I" Shunsui didn't get to finish as a beam of light barreled through his chest; leaving a shocked expression on Ohana's face and Shunsui's eye looking towards the heavens.

"I told you so…I told you so!" Lille shouted, sounding like a little child when they discover that they are right about something. "A Shinigami's bankai isn't something that can kill a messenger of God!" Lille shouted as he started turning into some monstrous figure.

Above in the sky stood Lille looking like a mutilated giraffe, with wings of a moth; and head belonging to an owl. "What the hell?! Who would have thought he would have survived even after I had cut off his head? It looks as though he got me good this time."

"That's right." Lille responded as he looked down at Shunsui on the ground with a gaping hole in his abdomen. "This is what despair looks like…and even if my head is lopped off with your reiatsu, it won't kill me. Those that have sinned will look at this form and feel hopelessness. I am immortal, I am invincible. I am the one…the chosen one that will serve God and erase all the sinners that dare go against God and his messenger." Lille screamed out as he delivered an attack that almost destroyed a building. Somehow Shunsui managed to avoid the attack; leaving Lille searching for him. "You're there aren't you? So you still have enough energy left in you to escape my divine retribution, even with a large gaping hole in your stomach? Nothing less expected of a Captain Commander. How sinful, Sakuranosuke."

"Let's escape…" Ohana suggested as she bent down behind Shunsui. Shunsui's eyes descended downwards as Ohana kept speaking the words of wisdom. "We've fought someone who withstood Karamatsu Shinjuu. I've ran out of ideas already. You've fought enough already; hanging on to your very last breath and consciousness. I'm sure no one would think less of you, if you were to escape…come, close your eyes and I'll take you away with me."

Shunsui was giving up. He was tired; more like exhausted. He had nothing left to give or take. 'Yes, let's leave.' he mused. 'I'm so tired…I can't go on. Is that what you called a sin? Was it a sin watching his best friend collapse in front of him? Was it a sin to free Aizen? Was it a sin that he didn't counterattack during the first invasion? Oh I am so tired…or was it a sin to fall in love with a forbidden woman?' Shunsui couldn't think, he couldn't move; he was about to slip into unconsciousness when he heard a familiar voice…that voice.

Shunsui's Shihaksho was being grabbed by the owner of that voice. "Wake up!" Nanao yelled as she continued pulling on Shunsui's Shihaksho. "Captain!"

"Nanao-chan…I thought…thank God!" Shunsui called out with blood protruding from his mouth. "Cough, cough, cough."

Nanao looked frantic as she watched the blood spewing forth from Shunsui's mouth, "Please don't speak. Please take my zanpakutou; this isn't the time to hesitate. Hurry! Forget about the promise you made to my mother, please!"

"Huh?"

Just as the words had left Nanao's mouth, Lille appeared behind Nanao. "I thought it was a little noisy…so the Vice-captain is back too? After all he did to let you escape…you really don't know how to appreciate life do you? So sinful…"

"OKYOU" Shunsui said.

"Oh…he got away again. Ah, my eyes are getting really dry." Lille stated as he searched for the two Shinigamis. "They dry up every time I look at something so sinful for so long…"

Shunsui and Nanao hid within the shadows. "So you knew then about your mother?"

"Yes." Nanao answered as she eyed her captain sitting in place.

"This is whole time?" Shunsui knew he had just asked that same question, but he had to be sure that he heard it correctly; as there could be no uncertainty in case he had to explain the past-something that he didn't want to do.

"Yes." Nanao repeated not sure if she wanted to be steered in the direction of the upcoming conversation of days gone by.

"Hey, I can never win against you. I guess it's nothing I can do; I'll return her to you then-your zanpakutou-Katen Kyokotsu." Replied Shunsui as Katen Kyokotsu appeared standing behind Nanao.

Shunsui reflected back to the past.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Wake up Shunsui-san, wake up." A serene voice called out as her hand rested on Shunsui's outer garments.

"Yeah…" Shunsui gradually answered as he slowly opened his eyes with them facing a pine tree. "Morning…Big Sis."

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

"He's gone, where did he hide to now?" Lille questioned while continuing to search for Nanao and Shunsui. "Hey, over there, ugh? I see…so your Kageoni allows you to hide in the shadows for quite some time? Well then, I wonder what will happen if that spot of shadow disappears entirely?"

All of sudden, Nanao appears and attacks Lille on his peak while holding something behind her back.

"Kyoukotsu? Wh…what are you talking about? I've always known that Katen Kyoukotsu were two separate entities, but Kyoukotsu's my zanpakutou? " Nanao asked Shunsui with a surprised expression painted on her face.

"I would tell you yes, but there's a slight error in that answer as well. Regardless, Ohana made Okyou in order to hide your zanpakutou. That was your mother's wish."

"But, why?"

Shunsui dreaded having to retell the story; as he sat there with his eyes closed. As a matter of fact; he didn't want to tell it all. But, Nanao deserved to know the truth after all these years. "The Ise family were always a family of women. They've only had women as long as their family tree were recorded. That's why the women were wed…but all the men that entered the Ise family apparently died quite young due to the Ise curse. Of course, there were those that thought that the curse was ridiculous. But she didn't think so at all. She wanted to put an end to those myths once and for all. So she was prepared to end all ties with the Ise family when she was married off. But in the end, her husband too died not too long afterwards. She was the wife of my elder brother."

Nanao looked surprised, so did that mean that Shunsui was her uncle on her father's side? She didn't know what to think at that point. Shunsui continued on with his eyes held down. "My brother and I were never on good terms, but the atmosphere around us began to change a little ever since she came. Living with my brother became much more comfortable compared to before. I used to go over a play quite a lot, taking afternoon naps by the porch and so, but…my brother had died. It was sort of common tradition in noble families for the bride to be returned to her original family, if her husband was to pass away; cutting all ties with the family of the deceased. She was returned to the Ise family. That's right, she had resolved herself to cut all ties with the Ise family-she never could escape its grips."

_**~Flashback~**_

"So it's true then…a woman of the Ise family can never escape the Ise curse; but it might be because of this sword." Nanao's mother stated.

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

"She tried everything she could to make sure her daughter would not be caught by the curse." Shunsui continued on. "The sword was left in my care. I had Okyou, who loved hide and seek; hide the sword for me."

Nanao received the sword from Okyou and rose above Lille.

"Are you seriously going to come out from that tiny shadow?" Lille questioned as he attacked Nanao.

Nanao ignored Lille and spoke to Shunsui. "That you really didn't want to pass the sword back to me; and that it's for my own good. But just as my mother decided to escape from the curse; I have made my own decision to accept the curse. Even if I accept the curse I would…the person that I've chosen to love would definitely think the curse is ridiculous also. I feel he would say so while scuffing at the thought."

"Alright then…take it. That sword would definitely…" A loud noise interrupted Shunsui's words.

"Oh lookie here! The only one that disappeared was the Vice-captain." Lille shouted. "Are you telling me, a Vice-captain; will fight me alone?"

Nanao readied herself to defend herself against Lille. "The Ise family is a Shinto family put in charge of rituals; and do not have their own zanpakutous. The only zanpakutou we have is passed down from generation to generation. It is a bladeless sword for the sole purposes of the rituals we hold. This sword is a sword that cannot kill a man, but when faced with a God its divine powers are said to be strong enough to scatter any heavenly being it touches. Its name is…Holy Sword Hakkyouken…Hakkyouken Shinken."

"Hmm…what is that sword? That's quite the tacky, shiny sword you have there." Lille stated while covering the light from his eyes. "It shines so brightly one cannot even see the blades. What an eyesore!"

"Is that so? I'm glad…the sword reflects the ability of the God it's facing off against. If it is reflecting the light from your eyes, that means its diffusing the light that you are emanating."

"Hnnn…I do not understand what you are implying. Though it does not displease me to be referred to as a God." Nanao leaped towards Lille to attack him; as she reflected back to earlier times.

_**~Flashback~**_

"I cannot accept such an important item as this." Shunsui serenely stated to Nanao's mother. Shunsui had aged since the time he slept on his brother's porch. He was much taller now and looked as though he could have been in his late teens.

Nanao's mother eyed the weapon as she explained the dynamics of it. "This is something that will not respond except to those of the Ise's house."

"Where did you get this from? Did you take it without approval?" Shunsui asked in a concerned voice.

"Does it matter? I need to protect my daughter, Shunsui. No misfortune will befall you for having this. Besides those of the Ise's house; you are the only other person I can trust. If you won't do it for me, please do it for my little Nanao." She pleaded. "So please, I implore you."

Shunsui didn't want to be responsible for such a noble item. What if someone would trace it back to him? But, she was his brother's wife; someone who himself adored. Little did they know that Little Nanao; appearing to be around 5 years old, was sitting behind a wall eavesdropping on the conversation…

Nanao continued thinking back. "The first things I noticed were the hairpins, and the closely related Kimono that looked like my mother's. Could he be the same man I saw my mother speaking to? I kept asking myself. When I joined the eighth division, I noticed he no longer wore the hair pins or the Kimono. I was certain this was the same man I saw my mother speaking to."

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

Nanao was brought out of her recollections by Lille's shouting. "Do you plan to cut me down with that sword? So be it! I like to see you try! There exists no such sword anywhere that can…" Nanao didn't give Lille a chance to finish that sentence when she went in for the attack.

Nanao was shocked to learn that Lille parried the attack; in fact, she had thought that she had caught him off guard. "Aha! I thought you had a rather peculiar sword. But now that I have inspected it closely; it doesn't even have a blade. It's a daring gambit indeed for you to come slashing forth with a sword such as this. I never imagined that you would be able to actually cut me, but either way; this is the end for you. This will be the very last thing you see. You wasted your opportunity to kill me!" Lille shouted as he raised his arm high above his head; motioning light in a circle. "For I will never again let my guard down as a commissary of God."

While Nanao was confronting Lille, Shunsui remembered what happened long ago…

'_I had always blamed myself for the death of Nanao's mother. If she hadn't brought me that wretched blade; no if she hadn't of stolen that blade maybe she would still be alive.'_ Shunsui mused to himself. He knew it was a sacred treasure, a treasure that was kept in a secret hideaway place where even a few knew of its location-Nanao's mother being one of the few that knew. Shortly after given him the blade, Nanao's mother was arrested and sentenced to die. Shunsui felt that he should have spoken up in her defense, but didn't. _'I don't know why I didn't go there and tell them the whole story. Maybe it would have help her, maybe not. Maybe I was wishing it would all blow over and the C46 would deem it a mistake. No, not them bastards; they never make a mistake and they aren't ever capable of understanding anything.' _It was hard hearing about her execution, but he was glad Juushiro told him rather than hearing it from someone else. '_Thank you, it's all my fault. Why is it that all those around me keep entrusting their most precious belongings to me and pass away?'_ Shunsui wondered as he remembered his brother giving him his hairpin before dying. _'It's a heavy burden and one most difficult to bear, Nanao-chan…I…forgive me of taking charge of this sword once again, Nanao-chan. I beg of you…take this weight off my shoulders. Please allow me…allow me…to protect you.'_

Shunsui managed to walk up behind Nanao and helped steady her hand with the blade, "Let's go Nanao-chan." Nanao was glad that Shunsui had come to her aide. She had been previously thinking that she couldn't do this. Nanao had never known how to fight with a sword. She had never known how it felt to be cut by a sword either. It was excruciating painful. And fear was beginning to seep into every vein she had. Nanao's body stilled with fear and pain; how was she going to defeat this powerful enemy? Then she felt his presence. "Commander!"

"So now you decide to come out and play? How pathetic…hiding behind your own subordinate! What a sad excuse for a Commander! Now, listen to the sound of my trumpet and perish!" Lille taunted.

"Let's go Nanao-chan." Shunsui commanded. "Don't worry, I'll always be right behind you."

"Yes…" Nanao replied; while giving thoughts to his encouraging words. 'The Commander's compassion…it's almost if it's flowing outwards. I had returned to provide support for the Commander. But in the end, he's the one supporting me. Me, who can't even stand on her own two feet. Me, who he's always supported…' Nanao was brought back to reality from her thoughts by Lille's constant attacking.

"Ah, I see…it reflects the ability of the God you're facing. You mentioned something of the sort, if memory serves me right. To claim to be able to brush away the power of a God. Such a preposterous pretense…is a grave sin indeed…" the last words of Lille echoed as he rained down to the ground below.

Nanao and Shunsui eyed the heavens as Lille's body was strewed into eight pieces. Nanao almost collapsed on the ground but was caught by Shunsui. "You really gave this your all, Nanao-chan."

"Commander…"

"Well, it's about time…shall we go after everyone then? Whoaa…now!" Shunsui yelled as he himself was falling to the ground.

"Commander!" Nanao yelled as she ran over to help her Commander.

"Ah well, I guess that's my body's way of telling me to get some rest." Shunsui replied as he remained sitting.

**Sorry I had to cut the last two paragraphs out. I am currently working on chapter 24..** thank you for your patience.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Finale**

Chapter 24: Ever Changing Times

**A/N: Thank you for all for being patient with me. I hope you like this longated chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. I do not own Bleach. All rights reserved to Tite Kubo.**

_****Soul King Speaking**_

_**Shinji's Group**_

Aizen sensed a powerful being heading towards Urahara's group. _'Ah, this must be Askin'. _Aizen more or less stated to himself_. '…and not a moment too late.' _Everything was going according to his plan. If Yhwach thought he had the upper hand by absorbing the presumed Soul King, then he had better think again. Aizen had already distorted Yhwach's sense of time; and hopefully it was enough to be put under KS influence. Even if it wasn't, it was enough to get things in place. The irony of it all, when Yhwach comes to realize the Soul King still lives. He couldn't wait to see the reaction on Yhwach's face. Yhwach wouldn't be alone in being surprised-Ichigo will also be shocked as well. Aizen couldn't help but let Ichigo feel shameful of thinking he had ended the Soul King's life. As a matter of fact, he deserved that for having him sealed. But being sealed wasn't a bad thing, in fact. Being sealed worked out for his plans. And the only thing he had to do was sit back and wait; much like playing a game of chess.

'_**You really like playing with people's lives, don't' you?'**_ The voices were back, but somehow more different; deeper and harsher. Who was the owner of this voice?

'_**Now, don't act like you don't know it is me whom you are talking to.'**_

'Ah, what do I owe the honor of your voice?'

'_**Well, I see everything is going according to the plan. Lille is about to be defeated shortly.'**_

'I thought he already was defeated.'

'_**No! It was only a lesson he needed to learn; as there can be only one God.'**_

'Oh I see, and that would be YOU, I suppose?'

'_**Indeed. Now soon Gerard will be fighting, as well as Jugram and Uryuu.'**_

'Now, who's playing whom against each other?'

'_**Well we have to keep the focus away from you, right?'**_

'I see…'

'_**As I was saying, then there's that Ichigo and the human girl, Orihime; that will be running to face Yhwach.'**_

'Orihime Inoue…strange that she will be there.'

'_**Strange indeed…but she's not "the one" that will be able to help defeat Yhwach.'**_

'What do you mean? You underestimate her powers.'

'_**No! She is not "the one". It is and has always been the "other one."**_

'Rukia Kuchiki, I suppose.'

'_**Yes, but don't ever refer to her as a Kuchiki again…you understand?'**_

'I believe that I do. But why don't you explain to me who she really is?'

'_**I rather not at this time.'**_

'Cautious are we?'

'_**Yes, and it will remain this way. Remember I didn't interfere when you defected to Hueco Mundo, or with your past Hollowfication experiments, and with your tirades in Fake Karakura Town; as it was might right to do so.'**_

'Yes, I am all too familiar.'

'_**But you did provide me with a vessel that I could put my very essence in; and I thank you for that-but never speak of this again. Is everything else in place?'**_

'I understand. Yes, everything is going according to plan.'

'_**Good! Until next time.'**_

'Things were always complicated.' Aizen sighed, as he readied himself to go meet the newcomer.

_**Karakura Hospital and Kurosaki Residence**_

Isshin had a sudden insight to the situation of going to the Royal Realm and decided to turn around to go back and speak to Ryuuken. However, when he arrived back to the place they were speaking at, he noticed two strange men hovering over's Ryuuken's body that was laid out on the floor. "What's going on here?" Isshin demandingly asked. The two strange men arose and went to attack Isshin, who managed to quickly slip away from the impeding attack. " So, you're not going to answer me, are you? Well, that's fine; you don't have to say anything." Isshin responded while stepping out of his Gigai and turning into his Soul Reaper form.

The strange men once again proceeded to attack Isshin, when Isshin released his zanpakutou, "Burn Engetsu!" This sent the men flying against the wall; and causing the alarms to go off. Isshin quickly grabbed Ryuuken and flash-stepped from the building. Isshin managed to take Ryuuken back to his clinic, when Ryuuken began to stir.

"Ughhh…what happened?" Ryuuken groggily asked.

"Two strange men knocked you out. Do you know who they were?"

"I told you not to come here. Of course, I know who they are; they are part of the Wandenreich. Apparently they were sent here to send me a message. Things aren't safe here." Ryuuken stated as he arose off the examination table. "And why did you come back?"

"Oh, I thought about it some more. I suppose that they were expecting us to come through the Gate of the Sun; or whatever you called it. I think we should enter from another entry point besides that place. My niece's place would be a better place to go to; and we can get to the Royal Realm from there."

"And just how are you supposed to get to the Royal Realm from your niece's place?" Ryuuken asked as he lit up another cigarette.

"Well, see, she's provides transportation to and from the Royal Realm for the Zero Squad."

"I see, perhaps you are right. It surely might be the element of surprise; as they wouldn't be expecting us from that entry."

"Okay, well why don't you stay here with us and we will leave out before dawn. I got to send my daughters to their aunt's home and make sure that they are safe. And also I need to speak to Tessai and see if he has heard anything from Urahara. Make yourself at home." Isshin said as he returned to his Gigai and exited the clinic."

Ryuuken slowly walked around the clinic, noticing the various medical items Isshin had strewed all over the place. He couldn't help but think, what a slob Isshin was. That would never do at his hospital. Ryuuken exited the clinic and walked into the living room and noticed the poster of Masaki posted on the wall. He examined her picture as if it was the first time seeing her. He couldn't tear his eyes from the poster. '_How could he have been so selfish on that rainy night when Masaki left to help a Soul Reaper? Why wasn't it him that was attacked by that Hollow instead of her? What kind of man would just let a woman go out and fight such a monster?_', he questioned himself. That night…the night that changed his life forever.

*****Flashback Begins*****

_The rain was beating against the window panes of Masaki's bedroom window; as she peered through the window. She felt an enormous spiritual pressure and that of a Hollow. Masaki quickly ran out of room towards the front door of the Ishida's estate._

"_Where are you going at this late hour of the night, Masaki?" a shadowy figured approaching around the corner asked. "I don't even have to ask, do I?"_

_Masaki was stunningly surprised. "Ryu!"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you; we Quincies should show up only after Soul Reapers die. And even then, it is the tradition to let Katagiri and the other Gemischts handle it. Masaki you need to better understand the position you are in. I know that you know already; you need to take better care of yourself. We Echt Quincies should not shed blood so quickly." _

"_But Ryu!" Masaki screamed out as she turned around and kept running towards the door._

"_Masaki, wait!"_

"_You know what, Ryu…I think it's great that you think about your mother, the Quincies, the future; and all kind of things before you act. I respect that about you. But I am not like you. For me, taking care of myself means doing what I can when I can, because I want to be able to forgive myself if following customs means letting someone die." Masaki replied as she ran out of the Ishida's estate into the rain._

*****Flashback Ends*****

Ryuuken wanted to kick himself, those words would forever be etched into his thoughts. Although Masaki survived the Hollow attack, through the sacrifice of Isshin; he could never be with her again. In fact, if it hadn't of been for Isshin sacrificing his Soul Reaper's powers, Masaki would have died. But then she couldn't even escape her fate; as she still died several years later-in the same year of his own wife, Katagiri. And now both of Isshin and himself was in the same predicament-how ironic and how cruel.

Ryuuken continued to stare at Masaki's poster, when he felt a familiar presence in the room.

"You miss her?" Isshin serenely stated with his arms crossed.

"I miss my wife, if that's what you mean." Ryuuken coldly responded.

"I miss mine as well." Isshin said as he walked closer to Ryuuken. "I've spoken to Tessai. Jinta and Ururu will be staying back to work the Senkimon. Tessai will be joining us and then we'll meet up with my niece, Kukaku."

"Let's go then."

Upon arrival at Urahara's Shoten, they were met by Tessai. "Everything is in place; and if you gentlemen would proceed to where I'm standing, we'll start the procedure. Isshin you must exit your Gigai to enter the Soul Society; and we'll need to be quick about it."

"I know the formality; can we just get on with this?" Isshin impatiently responded as he exited his Gigai.

"Jinta, Ururu; start the Senkimon and remember what I told if any problems arise. You know what to do right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jinta replied while walking over to the edge of the Senkimon; as he waited for the others to enter.

"Let's go everyone." Tessai commanded. And like a swirl of energy they instantly disappeared.

_**Shiba's Residence**_

Isshin eyed what was left of the Soul Society. It had been a long time since he had stepped foot in the Soul Society. He had taken for granted the beauty of the countryside of the Soul Society. Isshin didn't feel any aura or smell of flowers blooming in the fields that swept across his nostrils. The only thing remaining in the countryside was rubbles of destroyed homes and fallen trees. Tessai was speechless to say the least; and Ryuuken was acting nonchalantly about the view before him. "Let's go." A frustrated Isshin said, "It'll be better if we used flash-step here on out."

"I suppose you know, that I can't use flash-step." Ryuuken dryly said.

"Well, use whatever you use, and let's go." Isshin replied. Isshin looked around and couldn't believe he was actually at his niece's place. It had been many decades since he had last laid eyes upon her. There were so many memories; as well as there were loss. Even though he was happy to be back, he was sad also. The last time he had actually step foot at Kukaku's place was during Kaien's death. Another reason, he fretted going home was attributed to his younger brother, Ginjou. He couldn't believe that Ginjou was back at Kukaku's place and couldn't comprehend the reason how and why he got there; even though Kukaku told him she found him and the others on the side of the road in the Rukongai District. It was going to be hard to see him again after everything that had happened in the world of the living. How could he have done that to his own cousin; and why. Was he so demented and jealous of Ichigo that he wanted all his powers? Was he that misguided? Isshin knew he needed to lose those fleeting thoughts if he was going work beside him in this war. Perhaps, Ichigo really did cleanse his soul when he killed him; Isshin had hope so. But for now, he would let things be at the moment, for now he was home.

"Uncle Isshin, it's been a long time." Kukaku spoke while eyeing the others. "And who do we have here; a Quincy?!"

"It has been a long time, Kukaku. Oh, he's with me." Isshin quickly answered. "We need a way to the Royal Realm. There seems to be trouble brewing; and it could even spread to the world of the living."

"I see. Well, you've come to the right place. It will take a bit before the flower-crane cannon is ready again. Why don't we all go inside; who knows what is lurking around here. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, how's the rations?"

" We have enough to feed 200 if you wish Master Kukaku." Both replied in unison.

"Fine, just let me know when it's ready." Kukaku motioned her hand as form of dismissal. "You know Isshin, I found Ginjou and his friends wandering the Rukongai District. Imagine my surprise to find them there. Why don't you explain to me what happened?"

"You already know; what's to explain. I don't see the point of this discussion; it only brings up bad memories."

"I understand that, so it's all true then…well they don't seem to have retained any of their past memories, so maybe this is a good thing."

"Let's hope so." Isshin dryly replied. He wasn't sure if he could trust Ginjou and his friends; not after what they had done to his family in the world of the living. Kukaku had better be right about them not having their previous memories; or he wouldn't be responsible for what happened next-brother or no brother. Isshin reprimanded himself for having those inappropriate thoughts. He was his younger brother after all, but that still didn't excuse him from doing those horrible things to his family. A sense of someone's reiatsu suddenly brought Isshin out of his thoughts.

"Kukaku said you were here." The person addressed Isshin.

"Well, if it isn't my younger brother, Ginjou. I see that you made it home."

"Yes, I would say that I had luck on my side." Ginjou replied while sliding both of his hands into his pockets.

"How's your memory?"

"What a question to ask of me! I don't remember too much; you know everything is still quite fuzzy in that regards. However, I do remember someone with orange hair; strange I would remember that."

"Yes, quite strange; wouldn't you say? So tell me, why are you joining the war? I would think that it wouldn't be up your ally?"

"Why shouldn't I join? Kukaku made it very clear as to why I should join." Ginjou answered as he cringed at the thought.

"Oh I see, she used that Shiba persuasion on you." Isshin replied; as both men laughed at the thought.

"Well if the both you are through laughing, maybe we can get going; or do you need some more motivation?" Kukaku chided in.

"We as in you're going also?" A surprised Isshin asked

"Is that a problem for you? You should know by now; I always love a good fight." Kukaku answered.

"Master Kukaku the Flower-crane cannon is ready to go; if you all will enter." Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko said; as they motioned the others to the Flower-crane cannon.

_**Kira and Lille**_

Shunsui and Nanao eyed the parts of Lille as he was raining down on the Royal Realm; when Nanao's legs buckled up under her. Shunsui was able to catch her before she would fall. "You're really gave this your all…Nanao-chan."

"Commander."

"Well it's about time…shall we go after everyone then?" Shunsui inquired with his back turned to Nanao. "Wh..whoa now." Shunsui yelled while falling on his butt. Nanao raced over to where he was to provide support. "Oh well, I guess that's my body's way of telling me to get some rest."

Several unknown Soul Reapers stood in awe, as Lille rained down upon the Seireitei as well. It left many of the unknown Soul Reapers wondering what was going on. "Hey, over there is something that is crawling out from under the spot that got hit by that light earlier." An unknown Soul Reaper commentated. "Definitely weird, definitely glowing…wonder wh…" The unknown Soul Reaper never got to finish his words, as a ball of light took out his upper right side of his face.

Lille, as he stood on the ground of the Seireitei; started crying out in pain. In addition, his form changed into what looked like an ostrich. "It hurt so much! The Heiligenschein is gone! I can't believe I lost the Heiligenschein whilst falling from the heavens. Now, it is as if I'm the one who has committed a grave sin. Nooooooo…" Lille kept screaming. It was like he had almost lost his mind. "I won't forgive you for this Kyoraku Shunsui! Even your death will not be enough to atone for this! If the Heiligenschein has in fact been lost and I lose my powers as a God; then this will be the reparations. For I will trample this Soul Society you so desperately tried to protect…crush it underfoot until it's nothing more than rubble and dirt; to compensate for me losing my powers as a God. I would have to take at least this much from you." As if Shunsui could hear him in the Royal Realm. However, Lille was not just one separate entity, but he was divided into eight ostriches. The unknown Soul Reapers stood looking shocked, still trying to figure what was going on; when suddenly, one of the Lille ostrich's head was split in two and making horrid sounds of 'Giiiii, Giiiii.'

"You're supposed to be dead! You were killed!" Shouted Lille; as he turned and face the person who had attacked one of his entities.

"All these filthy birds, cawing; gii, gii, gii endlessly. It's ringing throughout my head." Kira stated as he stood atop of a bolder; more machine-like than Shinigami. "And you're making my ears bleed."

Lille was about to lose it. "Who are you? Identify yourself!"

"A dead man." Kira stated; as he continued his onslaught on Lille. "Geez, I definitely appreciate the wakeup call and all, but look at all this wreckage. Everywhere I look; it's all in shambles. Makes you wonder…how was it that someone like me managed to survive this. There's definitely something more going on here." Kira mentioned as he continued to stare at Lille's seven forms. "Well…"

_**Meanwhile….**_

The fight with The Miracle was just beginning to get into the full swing of things. Renji, alongside with Byakuya, was now confronting the Miracle; who had been knocked in a heap of rubble by Renji's Zabimaru. "Don't freaking underestimate us…we the Gotei 13. How many people do you think it would take just to hold their own against a captain and a lieutenant? There's no way a little shit like you can possibly hope to defeat us!" Byakuya glared at Renji; and wished sometimes he would just shut up already. Doesn't he know that every time he boasts about something; it usually ends bad for him?

"There's no way I can defeat you? Is that what you truly believe?" The Miracle responded with a question. "In that case, if I were to defeat you; then that would have to be what you would call a miracle, wouldn't it?"

The thing about the Elites, they like to spend time talking about their powers; which seems like an endlessly blah, blah, blah. "You always talk out of your ass like this?" Renji impatiently asked.

"I'm impressed though, as expected of the Gotei 13's captain-level soldiers…to be able to wound me to this extent. Shall I show you want a miracle is?! Watch as it occurs here…in the face of dire odds…that is the very definition of a miracle."

Byakuya stood stoically; while glaring at The Miracle. He wasn't going to waste his time listening to another boring speech; and without warning, Byakuya used Senbonzakura Kageyoshi that was directed at the Miracle's head; and told Renji to finish him. Renji, was shocked to say the least. Never before had he seen his captain attack someone so ruthlessly.

Momo and Shinji stood on the sideline and observed what had just happened. Momo was surprised and wondered why Byakuya delivered such as fatal blow; and could it have been prevented. "Don't be so naïve, Momo. He was still hiding some trump card up his sleeve. Besides, that way he was talking…he was the type of a guy that, as soon as he figured out the extent of our abilities; he would have been able to turn this entire situation around with a single attack. If we didn't go at least this far in killing him; there's no telling what he would have been capable of. Ain't that right, Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya only glanced at Shinji; and he was getting pretty tired of that Momo woman always commenting about his tactics. But he would have to show her, just who she was dealing with. As The Miracle laid stretched out on the ground; Byakuya hit him with another attack. This made Momo even more fearful. "Let's go."

"Any job worth doing; is worth doing right…twice for good measures, eh?" Shinji stated. Even with all those direct hits; The Miracle was revived twice his size. The Miracle attacked and everyone was laid out cold from the attack of The Miracle-Gerard Valkyrie. Somehow, Byakuya, Yoruichi, and Yuushirou escaped the wrath of that attack; while Shinji, Momo, Rukia, and Renji were out cold.

Yoruichi wasn't paying attention to this fight as she should have been. She was more focused on another fight she had sensed. The fight between Askin and Urahara. Yoruichi was about to make her exit; along with Yuushirou, when Byakuya suddenly appeared before her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya questioned Yoruichi.

"I'm going to help out Urahara; it feels like he's in trouble." Yoruichi explained.

"Urahara is a grown man; he should be able to take care of himself. Why are you needed to fight his battles?" Byakuya asked, with a twitching of his left eye.

"He's my friend, Byakuya; and if you haven't noticed by now-that is what friends do. They look out for one another."

"This again? I thought we settled this argument a long time ago."

"If you remember, it was you who settled the argument; not me. You only explained yourself as to why you left so many years ago. But, what will your excuse be now?"

"Byakuya; can't you understand he is my friend; a friend who needs help?" Yoruichi said in a pleading voice.

"What I understand is that you are constantly going to this man's side. What I don't understand is why. What am I to you; that you keep going to _**this**_ man's side?"

By this time, Yoruichi was starting to become irate. The nerve of this man, questioning her like this. Just who did he think he was. Sure, she loved said man; but no one was going to control her. Urahara was her friend and she was going to do everything within her power to assure that he was okay. After all, it was Urahara that had helped her when she was exiled from Soul Society. No, it wasn't Byakuya Kuchiki, nor the Soul Society; nor anyone else for that matter. It was Urahara Kisuke. She was going because she owed the man that much.

"Look Byakuya; you know that I love you. I really do. But, I owe Kisuke this much for helping me all those years when no one else would."

"Is it fair to say that; especially when I had no idea at the time."

"You could have searched for me, but you didn't. You let your stubborn noble pride guide your directions. This conversation is over Byakuya. I am going to help Kisuke; and I am taking Yuushirou with me."

"You dare take a child of mine in a horrid situation as such?!"

"A child of yours? He's been my child all these years! How dare you make claims on him now, of all times! I am out of here."

"Don't come back; there's no need for you to." Byakuya responded, while walking away from Yoruichi. It felt like knives stabbing his heart painfully. He wouldn't look back-his noble pride wouldn't let him.

Yoruichi couldn't believe she had heard correctly; but she knew she had. She didn't mean to be so cold and insensitive towards Byakuya; and she knew her words had cut him deeply. But she needed to help Urahara; didn't he understand, Urahara was her friend.


End file.
